Fiesta Blanca
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Mientras la Fiesta Blanca era llevada a cabo en la Villa Ardley de Escocia, en la Villa Grantchester, un suceso entre Candy y Terry, daría un giro inesperado en la vida de ambos jóvenes al ser descubiertos por Elisa. TerryFic
1. Chapter Prólogo

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Prólogo

—Señor dese prisa por favor, necesito llegar al puerto de Southampton —pedía Candy desesperada.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo señorita, pero me temo que debemos aguardar hasta que el grupo de sufragistas permitan el paso.

Candy asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla y negó con la cabeza al ver al grupo de mujeres que exigían sus derechos mientras gritaban consignas y levantaban pancartas.

Si no tuviera prisa por llegar al puerto de Southampton y evitar que Terry partiera de Londres sin ella, se hubiese bajado y hubiese sido partícipe de aquella manifestación femenina, pero en ese momento, Candy deseaba con el corazón y el alma que aquel grupo de mujeres despejaran la carretera y le dieran via libre para seguir su camino.

Aguantando las ganas de gritar su frustración apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento del carruaje y aguardó en silencio rogando a Dios llegar a tiempo al puerto.

Treinta minutos mas tarde sintió que volvía a la vida al sentir como el coche de alquiler comenzaba a moverse.

—Señor, se lo suplico —rogó la rubia con los ojos cristalizados —acelere el paso, necesito llegar al puerto de Southampton antes que el Transatlántico salga —dijo tras escuchar el primer silbato del barco.

—Arre, arre —animó el cochero a sus caballos al,ver el rostro compungido de la joven.

Candy juntó sus manos, cerró sus ojos y elevó una plegaria al Creador, para que ocurriera un milagro al escuchar el segundo silbato del barco

Tan pronto como llegaron al puerto, pagó la tarifa y saltó del coche y comenzó a correr.

Mientras lo hacía escuchó el último silbato del barco y corrió con mayor intensidad, tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que impedir que Terry se marchara y la dejara allí.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde varias personas habían estado minutos atrás despidiendo a sus familiares, cayó de rodillas al ver como el Transatlántico se alejaba del puerto.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amado, deseando que al menos el viento llevara hasta sus oídos su voz.

—TERRY...TERRY...TERRY... MIENTRAS TENGAMOS VIDA NOS ENCONTRAREMOS —Gritó entre lágrimas sintiendo que la mitad de su corazón se iba en aquel Transatlántico.

Permaneció sostenida a aquel barandal, llorando su pérdida hasta que de pronto, sintió unas manos sujetando sus hombros.

Continuará...

—_**¡Ay ay ay! ¿Quien habrá llegado?**_

Hola, hola chicas, aquí estoy nuevamente ️.

Esta historia surgió a raíz de una conversación con una amiga que es Full Terrytana al igual que todas nosotras.

Bueno, en base a esa conversación se me ocurrió hacer una encuesta en un grupo de Facebook llamado Terry Fics. (Para quienes gusten ser parte) al cual soy miembro; y la verdad la respuesta de las chicas en el grupo me sorprendió.

Siempre he pensado, que escribir fanfics, no es para satisfacerme a mi misma; me agrada escribir algo que sea del agrado de quienes vayan a leer mis ocurrencias, por esa razón, leo cada uno de sus comentarios y me doy cuenta a travez de ellos que les gusta o que les gustaría que sucediera dentro de la historia, su opinión sea buena o mala me ayuda a seguir creciendo ...¡ojo! No me refiero a insultos, aunque en realidad nunca nadie lo ha hecho ️.

Un dato curioso ️, al principio pensé en una historia larga y un poco de drama, incluso, el prólogo era otro muy distinto a este ?, pero conforme comencé a escribir el primer capítulo me dije: "Hazle pagar a Elisa, Niel y a Luisa todo el daño que hicieron" ; si ya sé, la venganza es un sentimiento muy malo y dañino, pero pues ni modo, tendré que correr el riesgo, ese trio se merecen eso y más.

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿como fue que los padre de Luisa terminaron en la ruina?, —aquí lo descubriremos.

Espero lo que vaya compartiendo sea del agrado de ustedes ️


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Uno

El sonido del crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, podía escucharse tras el silencio que inundó la estancia.

Terry se puso de pie y caminó al cuarto de baño tan pronto como le fue posible.

Lavó su rostro y vio su reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose ¿como había pasado todo aquello? —; el era, si —reafirmó —él era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, hasta hacia una hora; una hora en la que había perdido la cordura, una hora en la que no supo como reaccionar tras ingresar al cuarto de música en donde Candy se quitaba su ropa húmeda por la tormenta que los alcanzó mientras regresaban a la Villa Grantchester, luego de encontrarla en el bosque cuando él se dirigía a la fiesta Blanca organizada por Elisa.

Fiesta que perdió todo sentido para él al enterarse por Candy que ella no estaba invitada.

¿Que sentido tenía asistir a una fiesta, si Candy no estaría allí?; Ninguno, encontrarse con Candy era el verdadero motivo que lo instó a aceptar aquella invitación.

Él no era afable a asistir a aquel tipo de ridiculeces, pero le ilusionaba la idea que aquella chica Pecosa de dos coletas, quien sin darse cuenta se había metido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y su corazón, se encontrara presente.

¡Por todos los cielos! —en que estaba pensando cuando sucumbió al deseo que sintió al verla allí desnuda frente a él en el momento que ingresó sin llamar siquiera a aquel cuarto el cual estaba seguro se convertiría en un santuario para él a partir de ese día.

La respuesta era simple; no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que como abeja que es seducida por el polen de una hermosa flor, así se sintió él ante la imagen que yacía frente a él.

Candy a pesar de ser una jovencita de a penas quince años, tenía un cuerpo deseable, el cual se escondía muy bien debajo de aquel horrible uniforme y de los vestidos que solía usar.

Se maldijo por no haberle permitido a la joven que tomara la bata que se le había caído de las manos cuando él ingresó inesperadamente.

—Y ahora, ¿que pasaría con ellos, Candy solo contaba con quince años de edad y él dieciséis? —pensó —él estaba seguro del sentimiento que había nacido en él desde el primer día que la vio...pero... ¿y ella? —¿tendría ella el mismo sentimiento por él o solo había sido víctima del deseo tras el beso y las caricias que se atrevió a darle?

Solo había una manera de saberlo y en eso se le iría la vida, pero él necesitaba saber que había significado para Candy lo sucedido hacía unos minutos atrás.

Necesitaba respuestas y aún cuando la respuesta de ella no fuera la que él esperaba, no podía hacer como si nada había pasado, cuando en la ropa de cama estaba la prueba de lo sucedido y si le tocaba conquistar el corazón de aquella joven Pecosa que había perdido su inocencia con él, lo haría costara lo que le costara, ahora menos que nunca la dejaría ir de su lado, y si le tocaba enfrentarse al mundo por defender lo que sentía, lo haría con los ojos cerrados, Candy se merecía eso y más.

Con aquella resolución en mente salió del cuarto de baño en busca de su anhelada respuesta.

Candy se puso de pie, y luego de tomar la bata y cubrir su desnudez, caminó hasta la chimenea en donde se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras observaba como las llamas consumían la leña.

Cubrió su boca, amortiguando así los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

Se sentía confundida, aún no lograba comprender lo que había pasado.

Sus hombros se sacudieron, luego que los sollozos salieron de su garganta silenciosamente, aún cuando mantenía sus labios cubiertos con sus manos.

Se sentía avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por las sensaciones que el beso y las caricias de Terry habían despertado en ella.

¿Donde había dejado sus principios, las enseñanzas de la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria?

Recordar a sus madres e imaginar sus rostros de decepción por su comportamiento tan inapropiado e inmoral esa tarde, le destrozó el alma.

¿Como volvería ver sus rostros sin sentir aquella vergüenza? —¿Como se suponía que iba a hacerlas partícipes de sus actos tan inmorales?

Negó con la cabeza —jamás debió aceptar la invitación de Terry tras encontrarlo en el bosque; hacerlo no era propio de una dama —se recriminó

Todo fue tan repentino; habían pasado una agradable tarde, entre risas, bromas y aquella inocente competencia de escalar un árbol, en donde por primera vez fue consciente que hacerlo mientras portaba un vestido, no era apropiado, ya que dejaba muchas partes de su cuerpo expuestas, el cual había sufrido cambios luego de su primer ciclo menstrual hacia algunos meses; — Terry vio aquellas partes y la embromó por unos minutos ante el sonrojo de sus mejillas, y luego, tras bajar de aquel árbol se enfrascaron en una carrera en la cual se vio atrapada entre sus brazos y un enorme árbol donde él la miró de manera tan profunda con aquellos dos zafiros con destellos verdosos, que ella se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, creyendo que él la besaría en los labios de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el festival de mayo, pero no fue así, Terry había depositado un tierno beso en su frente.

La realidad la golpeó de manera frontal al ser consciente de la diferencia social entre ellos, la cual era una extensa brecha que los dividía, ya que a pesar de ser la hija adoptiva de los Ardley, ella era una joven huérfana que fue abandonada por sus padres en una noche nevada frente al Hogar de Pony en donde creció.

Terry en cambio, había nacido en cuna de oro, era el hijo de uno de los Duques mas importantes de Inglaterra y por ende el futuro heredero del Ducado de Grantchester y estaba destinado a formar una familia con una joven a su altura, así que mas le valía a ella despertar de aquel sueño y volver a la realidad, poner los pies sobre la tierra, vestirse, alzar el rostro y salir de aquella enorme Villa con toda la dignidad que le fuera posible a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ambos.

Era consciente que después de ese día, nada volvería a ser igual y que posiblemente nadie querría casarse con una joven como ella, que había perdido su virtud a sus escasos quince años de edad.

Lo peor del caso era que no estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, a pesar de ser consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones, ya que se había entregado por amor al chico que fue un pilar importante en su recuperación para asimilar la muerte de Anthony y enfrentar la vida nuevamente.

Sabía muy bien el sentimiento que nació en ella desde que lo vio por primera vez a bordo del Mauretania, en aquella noche de bruma, donde lo confundió con Anthony, quedó prendada de aquellos hermosos ojos azul zafiro con destellos verdes.

A su lado se sentía protegida...pero.. ese era el sentimiento que ella sentía por él, no sabía cual era el sentimiento que él sentía hacia ella, y si es que existía.

La punzada de dolor que sentía en su entrepierna no era nada comparada a la que sintió en su corazón tras sus cavilaciones.

Se puso de pie, tomó su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ir a la segunda colina de Pony y buscar consuelo para su atribulado corazón.

Una vez se vistió, tomó la ropa de cama y luego de doblarla caminó hasta la puerta, llevándola debajo de su brazo, no iba a dejar allí la prueba de lo que habían hecho.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tirar de este, sintió unas fuertes manos rodeándole la cintura.

Elisa estaba que no la calentaba el sol, el organizar aquella tonta fiesta Blanca, fue la única excusa que encontró para estar cerca de Terry y llamar así su atención,

Al principio creyó tontamente que la tormenta que caía era la razón por la cual Terry no había llegado aún, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando y la tormenta cedía, le quedó claro que era mas que evidente que él no llegaría.

Furiosa y como la desquiciada joven que era, tomó su paraguas y salió hacia la Villa Grantchester.

Niel, su hermano mayor trató de persuadirla para que no hiciera ninguna tontería, pero la rabia que emanaba del interior de Elisa Leagan le impidió razonar.

Con paso firme y seguro, caminó hasta la Villa Grantchester, le demoró treinta minutos llegar hasta las afueras del portón de entrada de la imponente Mansión.

Llamó varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, frustrada y furiosa tomó una piedra y la lanzó para golpear una de las ventanas, consiguiendo con esto llamar la atención de la señora Walker, quien salió inmediatamente.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿como puedo servirle?

A punto estaba de hablar cuando escuchó la voz de Terry llamando a Candy, proveniente de una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

Elisa tuvo que hacer tripas corazón y fingir amabilidad si quería que aquella mujer frente a ella le permitiera ingresar a la Villa.

—Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Elisa, soy prima de Candice Ardley y he venido por ella, ya que nuestra Tia abuela esta muy preocupada porque no sabía su paradero.

—Aguarde aquí —pidió la señora Walker —iré ahora mismo por ella.

—No —se apresuró Elisa a responder —me gustaría ir yo misma por ella, si usted me lo permite.

—Lo siento señorita pero tengo órdenes precisas del joven de la casa para no dejar pasar a ningún desconocido.

—¿Se refiere a Terruce Grantchester? —preguntó Elisa con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Le conoce? —preguntó una sorprendida señora Walker.

—Si —respondió la pelirroja —De echo Candice, Terry y yo asistimos al Real Colegio San Pablo.

El que llamara al joven de la casa de aquella manera fue suficiente para que la señora Walker se diera cuenta que la muchacha frente a ella era una amiga del joven marqués ya que a nadie le permitía que lo llamaran de aquella manera, sino eran sus amigos.

—De acuerdo, le permitiré pasar, pero debe aguardar un momento mientras voy por la llaves —respondió la señora Walker con amabilidad.

—Descuide, yo esperaré —respondió la pelirroja con una fingida sonrisa.

—Candy, no puedes marcharte así, debemos hablar —dijo él mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica.

—No Terry debo irme ahora, se ha hecho tarde y todos deben estar preocupados por mi —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

—No te dejaré marchar mientras no hablemos —dijo él mientras la giraba para que lo mirase.

Candy no alzó el rostro, en su lugar se abrazó con fuerza a la ropa de cama que era la prueba eminente de la pérdida de su doncellez.

Terry acarició sus mejillas, tomó su mentón y la obligó a alzar el rostro, Candy lo hizo pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a aquella ropa de cama, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Con suavidad, Terry le quitó lo que sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó sobre una de las silla junto a la chimenea.

—Ven —Terry tomó su mano y la instó a que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a la chimenea, mientras el se sentaba en la otra.

Permanecieron así en silencio uno al lado de otro, escuchando solo el crepitar del fuego, hasta que Terry rompió el silencio.

—Candy, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte faltado al respeto de la manera que lo hice, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de mi comportamiento, debí detenerme.

Escuchar que estaba arrepentido de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, le dolió en lo mas profundo del corazón a Candy, pero haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas y la dignidad que aún tenía, se obligó a sonreír antes de responder.

—No fue solo tu culpa Terry, yo también debí comportarme como una dama y no permitirte tales libertades, pero no lo hice —sonrió tristemente —descuida, si es por mi, nadie sabrá lo que sucedió esta tarde.

Terry advirtió la tristeza en su voz, sus ojos y sus palabras.

—No Candy, te aseguro que mi arrepentimiento no es ese tipo de arrepentimiento que estas pensando.

—¿Y como sabes lo que estoy pensando? —Preguntó ella con sus esmeraldas cristalizadas.

Terry se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos para que ella también lo hiciera.

—Candy, en el tiempo que hemos convivido he aprendido a conocerte y a leer a travez de tus ojos, lo que con tanto esfuerzo tratas de ocultar.

—Terry yo...

—Shhhh, —Terry colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Candy —no digas nada y escucha lo que voy a decirte

Candy asintió.

—No sé cuál sea el sentimiento que tengas hacia mi, pero si estoy seguro de lo que yo siento por ti.

—Desde que te vi a bordo del Mauretania quedé prendado de ti y luego que te marchaste junto aquel hombre, me di a la tarea de investigar quien eras y hacia donde te dirigías, fue por esa razón que desbordé del Transatlántico casi al último con la excusa de aguardar por mi auto, cuando en realidad lo que quería era ir tras de ti, reconozco que me comporté como un niño entonces, al provocar que los caballos del coche de alquiler en el que viajabas junto al inventor y el elegante, se asustaran y se salieran de la carretera, pero tenía que hacerlo para llegar primero que ustedes al hotel Savoy y conocer en persona a quien debía enfrentarme a futuro.

—Luego, nuestros encuentros en el Colegio no fueron producto de la casualidad, sino el resultado de las jornadas de vigilancia que montaba, para estar cerca de ti, buscando cualquier excusa por muy tonta que resultara.

—Saber que estabas en la capilla del Colegios me dio la fuerza para presentarme en aquel lugar cuando en realidad jamás lo hacía.

—Todo cuanto hacía y decía, lo hacía con el único propósito de llamar tu atención, aún incluso cuando te embromaba, era mi manera de mostrar la atracción que sentía por ti.

—Nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tu despertaste en mi, aunque debo confesar que al principio sentía miedo de ser rechazado una vez más, pero esta tarde me has hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y quiero que sepas que si tus sentimientos hacía mi no son los mismos que yo tengo por ti, haré todo cuanto este en mis manos y aún lo que no este en mis manos para conquistar tu corazón.

Las lágrimas surcaban de los ojos esmeraldas de Candy ante aquella declaración, pero a Terry se le olvidaba algo y ella iba a decírselo ahora mismo.

—Terry, tu y yo somos de mundos diferentes y jamás podremos estar juntos.

Terry hizo caso omiso a las primeras palabras de Candy, en su lugar se centró en las últimas.

—Candy, ¿eso significa que tu sientes lo mismo que yo?

Candy guardó silencio por unos segundos para luego responder:

—¿Terry a caso no escuchaste lo que te dije?

Terry ignoró nuevamente la pregunta de Candy.

—Respóndeme Candy, ¿tu tienes sentimientos por mi?

—¿Importa eso ahora?

—Claro que si —respondió él —de tu respuesta depende mi decisión —dijo tomándola por los hombros —Por favor Candy, respóndeme, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti?

Candy asintió —si Terry pero tengo miedo —confesó.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos y en cuanto se giraron se encontraron con la furiosa mirada ambarina de Elisa quien se acercó tan rápido que Terry no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—Eres una maldita Candice —dijo la pelirroja estampando una inesperada bofetada en la mejilla de la joven rubia —no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya maldita moza de establo —dijo alzando la mano para abofetear el rostro de la joven rubia quien se quedó estática ante aquella acción.

—En tu maldita vida, vuelvas a atreverte a tocarla —advirtió un furioso Terry mientras retorcía con fuerza el brazo de Elisa quien se quejaba por la presión con la que era sostenida.

—Eres un animal, suéltame —gritó una furiosa Elisa.

Terry hizo caso omiso a la petición de la joven pelirroja y en su lugar la sacó casi arrastras de aquel lugar.

Con cada paso que Terry daba con Elisa casi de arrastras, esta gritaba un improperio.

—Lárgate de aquí maldita hiena y no te atrevas siquiera a intentar regresar o te pesará —dijo Terry empujándola, provocando que Elisa cayera de bruces fuera del portón de la Villa Grantchester .

Terry se giró y de manera apresurada ingresó a la Villa y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Esto no se quedará así, te juro que tarde o temprano me cobraré esta humillación —susurró Elisa mientras se ponía de pie y emprendía la marcha.

Continuará...

—_**Al parecer nuestros rebeldes se comieron el postre antes del recreo jajajaja**_

—_**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**_

—_**No olviden dejar sus likes y sus comentarios. **_

Clint Andrew, agradezco tu comentario y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te ha gustado, espero la sigas disfrutando, y sigas deleitándome con tus comentarios, un beso y un abrazo a la distancia ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

Luego del mal rato con Elisa, Terry acompañó a Candy hasta donde todos los alumnos del San Pablo se hospedaban durante las vacaciones de verano en Escocia.

Los días siguientes, Candy y Terry pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo libre juntos.

Tras lo sucedido aquella tarde ambos acordaron no volver a caer en la tentación de sus cuerpos, ni dejarse arrastrar por el deseo que emanaba en ellos cuando estaban juntos.

Terry utilizó como excusa, proporcionarle clases de piano a Candy para alejar de esta manera cualquier pensamiento perturbador, sin embargo, aquella acción incrementaba aún más los deseos por estar con ella, ya que al sentir el cuerpo de Candy junto a él, aspirar el aroma a rosas que desprendía su piel, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Muchas veces tuvo que disculparse inventando cualquier malestar para terminar la clase de piano antes de la hora acordada.

Candy lo observaba con extrañeza ya que no le parecía para nada normal la actitud de Terry, este se levantaba cada cierto tiempo y caminaba hasta la puerta Francesa, abría esta y aspiraba el fresco aire y permanecía en silencio por unos minutos, sujetado al balcón.

Otras veces se disculpaba e iba a la cocina y regresaba con bocadillos los cuales devoraban juntos.

Salían al jardín de la Villa y pasaban largas horas conversando de su día.

Leían libros de literatura y tras finalizar uno, ambos se enfrascaban en un análisis crítico.

Otras veces permanecían en la biblioteca de donde escogían una obra del poeta, dramaturgo y actor Inglés William Shakespeare, a quien Terry admiraba mucho.

Candy escuchaba atentamente como Terry leía cada obra, era como si de pronto, Terry reencarnara el personaje principal.

Su profunda voz, sus gestos, su andar, la interpretación que daba a cada línea que recitaba, tenían a Candy extasiada.

—¡Terry!

—¡Si! —respondió él interrumpiendo su lectura para dirigir su mirada azul verdosa hacia su interlocutora.

—Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de actuar como lo hace tu madre.

El castaño cerró los ojos luego de emitir un suspiro.

—Si —respondió con sinceridad —he soñado muchas veces en convertirme en un gran actor de Teatro.

—Y por qué no haces realidad tus sueños, tienes mucho talento para poder lograrlo, pienso que no debes renunciar a estos.

Terry sonrió ante las palabras de Candy —¿renunciar a mis sueños, dices?

—Si —respondió ella.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, dejó el libro de lado y tomó las manos de Candy

—Renunciar a mis sueños seria marcharme y dejarte a ti —. Candy, tu eres mi mayor sueño y no quiero ni deseo renunciar a ti, tu eres mi felicidad Pecosa, si tu estas feliz yo estoy feliz —repuso él tomándola de las manos —Donde tu estes, ahí quiero estar, donde tu vayas, ahí quiero ir, no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti, sin ti mi vida pierde toda razón de ser —nunca lo olvides.

Aquellas palabras enternecieron el corazón de Candy pero de igual manera como la necia que era rebatió:

—Pero Terry, puedo escuchar el amor y la pasión en tu voz mientras lees las obras de Shakespeare, transmites los sentimientos que el autor desea a travez de cada línea que lees, tu voz profunda y los matices que logras hacer con ella, hacen que escucharte sea un deleite y eres capaz de transportar a un mundo mágico a quien te escucha.

—Tal vez porque lo llevo en la sangre, después de todo soy el hijo de Eleonor Baker —dijo él sonriendo.

—Como sea —respondió ella —insisto en que deberías intentarlo al menos.

—Sabes Candy, mi madre piensa lo mismo, incluso me propuso ir con ella a America, le dije que me diera tiempo que lo pensaría.

—¿Y de eso hace cuanto?

—Sucedió el día que gracias a ti nos reconciliamos.

—¿Y que has pensado?

Terry la observó directo a los ojos

—No puedo hacerlo Candy.

—¿Por que no? —preguntó ella.

—Antes hubiese sido fácil decidirme, pero después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros las cosas cambiaron, el saber que me quieres como yo lo hago lo cambia todo, hable con mi madre y le dije que no me marcharía no al menos sin lo mas importante de mi vida.

—Pero Terry, es una gran oportunidad de hacer realidad tus sueños, no puedes renunciar a ellos así de fácil.

—Candy, no puedo ni quiero marcharme y dejarte aquí como si nada, ¿lo entiendes?

Candy apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry y permanecieron en silencio sin advertir que un par de ojos los observaban a travez de los cristales de las puertas Francesas.

Cada vez que dejaba a Candy cerca del lago donde sus amigas se encontraban, Terry tomaba su auto y manejaba hasta uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad.

El castaño iba flotando en su nube que no advertió que era perseguido por otro auto.

Las vacaciones en Escocia llegaron a su fin y los alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo junto a las monjas regresaron a Londres.

Candy se sentía preocupada ya que ese día no había visto a Terry por ningún lado.

Cuando la última clase llegó a su fin, Candy se dirigió al lugar donde estaba segura encontraría a su adorado tormento sin percatarse que Elisa junto a Luiza vigilaban su andar.

John Peterson, era empleado de la casa Grantchester desde su juventud; fue testigo de primera mano del amor entre Richard Grantchester y la actriz Americana con quien se casó a escondidas de todos —Fue él en su posición como cochero en aquella época que llevó a la pareja hasta Gretna Green, donde contrajeron matrimonio de manera clandestina, gracias a la discreción de un amigo suyo quien realizó la boda civil, siendo él, uno de los testigos de aquel enlace y quien mantenía bajo su poder el acta de matrimonio que durante años el padre de Richard buscó para deshacerse de esta, y cuando no encontró nada en ninguno de los registros se convenció que todo cuanto Richard le dijo de su matrimonio con aquella joven, era una falsedad para evitar casarse con Lady Zoila hija de Lord Franklin, un amigo del antiguo Duque, una joven por demás regordeta y fea.

John fue testigo silencioso de todos los pormenores que aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados tuvieron que enfrentar para permanecer juntos.

Richard Grantchester había renunciado a todo y se había embarcado con unas pocas pertenencias junto a su joven esposa, hacía America donde la joven actriz era la estrella principal del grupo Teatral al que pertenecía.

Aquello, enfureció al antiguo Duque, quien al enterarse se embarcó a America junto a él como acompañante.

John miró con tristeza como su jefe le cerraba una a una las puertas a la joven actriz hasta que no hubo quien le diera trabajo.

Le sorprendió en gran manera la determinación de Richard por defender el gran amor de su vida y dejando de lado todo los privilegios y comodidades que gozó en el pasado, trabajó a espaldas de Eleonor en lo que sea que le ofrecieran por llevar algo de comida a su casa ya que ella se encontraba embarazada.

Ver a su hijo como un vulgar plebeyo, el cual trabajaba como cualquier jornalero para ganar su pan diario, fue demasiado para el orgulloso y arrogante Duque, aquello le dejó claro que su hijo no cedería ni un ápice.

Regresó a Inglaterra dejándole a él la tarea de vigilar de cerca a Richard, cosa que hizo por deber y obligación pero se aseguraba de no informarle todo a su patron.

Muchas veces él tuvo que contratar los servicios de alguien para que se hiciera pasar como un empleador, para de esta manera ayudar un poco de manera económica a Richard Grantchester quien se veía cansado y demacrado por las largas jornadas de trabajo que realizaba.

Así estuvo hasta que algunos meses después, el padre de Richard regresó a America y finalmente consiguió separarlos tras amenazar a Richard que si no volvía con él a Londres y se casaba como estaba estipulado con Lady Zoila, desaparecería de la faz de la tierra a Eleonor y a lo que quedaba de su familia, comenzando por el pequeño Terry a quien el Duque había visto dos veces.

Dos años más tarde el antiguo Duque descubrió que efectivamente existía el registro de la boda entre Richard Grantchester y Eleonor Baker, pero que el acta estaba extraviada, aquel descubrimiento cambiaba todo con respecto a la legitimidad del hijo de la actriz Americana y su hijo Richard, eso lo convertía en el legítimo heredero del Ducado de Grantchester después de su hijo Richard; razón por la cual abordó un Transatlántico rumbo a America.

John no podía saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que aquel hombre hizo para que Eleonor un mes mas tarde le entregara al pequeño Terry a Richard, aquello era un secreto que solo lo sabían el antiguo Duque, pero se lo llevó a la tumba y Eleonor Baker, quien hasta el día de hoy no había revelado nada.

Conforme los años pasaron John fue testigo como Richard se fue marchitando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un hombre gris y frio, muy parecido a su padre.

Fue testigo directo del sufrimiento del pequeño Terry, de los maltratos físicos y emocionales que sufría de manos de Lady Zoila, ya que para nadie era un secreto que aquel pequeño castaño era el nieto preferido del Antiguo Duque, quien al morir dejó estipulado en su testamento que Terry sería el sucesor de su padre Richard por encima de los hijos de la regordeta mujer, aquello la llenó de odio y resentimiento en contra de Terry cuando a penas contaba con ocho años de edad.

Ante la apatía de Richard, la regordeta mujer hizo todo lo posible para convencerlo para que enviaran al pequeño Terry de interno al Real Colegio San Pablo.

Al principio Richard se opuso, pero luego tras encontrar a Terry junto a John mientras este lo consolaba y tras una larga charla con John a quien Richard, tras la muerte de su padre lo nombró su mano derecha las cosas cambiaron.

John no dejó escapar aquella oportunidad y lo puso al tanto de todo los abusos de los que Terry era víctima a manos de su esposa; fue entonces cuando Richard decidió que lo mejor para Terry era estar alejado de aquel ambiente hostil.

Conforme los años iban pasando Terry se convertía en un chico rebelde incapaz de seguir las reglas, algo que preocupaba al Duque de Grantchester, razón por la cual le pidió a John estar al pendiente de él.

Terry discutía acaloradamente con John, quien sin saberlo era quien estaba a cargo de su vigilancia por órdenes del Duque de Grantchester.

—¿Que demonios?

—Lo lamento marqués, pero son órdenes de su excelencia.

—Desde cuando me vigilas.

—Desde siempre.

—¿Quiere decir que me seguiste cuando fui a America?

John asintió..

—Demonios John, me has seguido todo este tiempo —. ¿Dime le dirás a mi padre lo que has descubierto?

John negó con la cabeza, ¿como podría hacerlo? —era la primera vez en años que miraba a Terry realmente feliz.

—No marqués.

Terry rodó los ojos —Deja ya de llamarme de esa manera John, me conoces desde niño.

John sonrió al ver aquella actitud de Terry —como desees Terry, sabes que siempre termino haciendo tu voluntad.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa —John, mi padre no debe saber nada de esto, no quiero que vaya con ella y la lastime, ella ha sufrido demasiado como para que encima mi padre la lastime más.

—Lo sé Terry, y descuida, tu padre no se esterará de nada, al menos no por mi, prométeme que serás cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, sé que tu padre sospecha que yo no le informo todo lo referente a ti, así que es muy probable que yo no sea el único que vigilo tus pasos.

—¿Crees que mi padre sospeche algo?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —respondió John encogiéndose de hombros —Por cierto —comenzó a decir —Maggie me ha informado que han dejado varios anónimos en la puerta de entrada y que todos son dirigidos a tu padre.

—Mi padre los ha leído.

—No, Maggie los ha retenido por orden mía, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos hacerlo, ya que Lady Zoila pasa al pendiente de la correspondencia y a Maggie se le está haciendo cada vez mas difícil tomar la correspondencia antes que ella lo haga.

—¿Que se traerá entre manos la duquesa con cara de cerdo?

—No lo sé, pero su actitud es muy extraña, Maggie estará al pendiente de todo y me informará si algo llega a pasar.

—Gracias John, gracias por no delatarme ante mi padre todos estos años.

Tras la charla con John, Terry se recostó sobre el pasto como solía hacerlo siempre.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, llenando así sus fosas nasales del inconfundible aroma de los narcisos hasta que de pronto, este se vio mezclado con un exquisito aroma que se había convertido en su delirio.

No tuvo necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber quien era la que se recostaba junto a él.

—¿Que tal tu día Pecosa?

—No tan bien puesto que no te vi en todo el día —respondió ella cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la fresca brisa.

Klint quien había bajado de su árbol se instaló con sus adorables patitas hacia arriba, en medio de los dos.

—Tuve unos pendientes por resolver.

—¿Ah si? —inquirió ella rodando sobre su cuerpo para mirarlo —¿todo bien?

Al sentir su cercanía Terry hizo lo mismo y abrió los ojos.

—Si —respondió con una sonrisa —todo esta perfectamente.

Permanecieron en esa posición mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro con infinito amor y ternura.

John sonrió al ver aquel par de jóvenes rompiendo todas las normas impuestas por la sociedad.

Ambos yacían de lo mas tranquilos recostados en el pasto.

Se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha en dirección a la salida —; mientras lo hacía, escuchó voces que se dirigían en dirección a donde se encontraban Terry y Candy.

Miró a su derecha e izquierda y no vio a nadie, miró luego hacía la parte trasera de él y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como dos monjas en compañía de dos estudiantes se aproximaban cada vez más hasta donde se encontraban Terry y Candy.

Sin quedarle mas remedio que improvisar, comenzó a quejarse simulando un fuerte dolor en su pie.

—Viene de allá —señaló la hermana Klaide.

—Hermana Gray, Candice se dirigió hacía esta dirección —dijo Elisa señalando hasta donde quería que fueran

—Iremos en esta dirección que es de donde proviene el ruido —señaló la religiosa

—Hermana Gray podemos dividirnos, la hermana Klaide y Luisa pueden ir en esa dirección y usted y yo podemos ir en esta dirección.

—Silencio Elisa, no te atrevas a contradecir mis órdenes —sentenció la religiosa con el ceño fruncido.

Escuchar todo aquel ruido alertó a Candy y a Terry y ambos en un lenguaje mudo acordaron lo que harían, no tenían otra opción las voces se escuchaban cerca y sin decir una sola palabra, escalaron el frondoso árbol y se escondieron entre las espesas ramas.

Continuará...

—Les pido una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya pasado.

—¿Con que habrá amenazado el antiguo Duque a Eleonor para que cediera a entregar a Terry?

—¿Qué pasó con los libros del registro civil?

—Con un acta de matrimonio existente, el matrimonio del Duque y la duquesa con cara de cerdo queda automáticamente **NULO ...¡ay! Que emoción ...**tocará esperar

¿Que hará el Duque cuando se entere?.

—¡Ay Dios! —Me tienen nerviosa mis propias ocurrencias.

—No olviden dejar sus comentarios y likes.

—Nos leemos luego.

Blanca G..muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura...Pronto sabremos como esa pequeña serpiente terminó en la ruina..

jajajaja eres de las mías, yo tampoco lo lamento jajajajaja.

Lupita Andley, te llevaras una sorpresa, aguarda y lo leerás...y descuida, te aseguro que Elisa recibirá su merecido.

Mari, hermosa, agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y espero me sigas deleitando con tus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres

Dos días más tarde John regresó al Real Colegio San Pablo con una gran cantidad de quesos y panecillos.

Decir que iba de parte del Duque de Grantchester para avisarles de un donativo, fue la única excusa que encontró para justificar su presencia dentro del plantel estudiantil en horas de clases.

—¡Oh! El duque de Grantchester siempre tan bondadoso —decía la hermana Grey mientras recibía de manos de John el supuesto donativo.

—Su excelencia lo hace con todo placer Hermana Grey —respondió John con una sonrisa.

Una vez salió de aquel lugar, John dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, a punto estaba de marcharse cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba

—John Peterson

John se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de un viejo amigo a quien conoció durante la travesía que hizo junto al antiguo Duque a tierras Americanas.

Sonrió conforme se acercaba a quien lo había llamado, recordó su reencuentro con él, a bordo de un Transatlántico hacía apenas unos meses atrás mientras vigilaba a Terry.

_**Flash back**_

—_**John Peterson, en verdad eres tu?**_

—_**¿Nos conocemos?**_

—_**¿No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado?**_

—_**Lamento decepcionarte pero si, no te recuerdo.**_

—_**Nos conocimos hace algunos años a bordo de un Transatlántico.**_

_**John buscó entre sus recuerdos y al ubicar a la persona frente a él sonrió avergonzado.**_

—_**Disculpa por no haberte reconocido antes —le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.**_

—_**Descuida, lo comprendo, algunas veces me pasa lo mismo, deben ser los años ¿no crees?**_

_**Ambos hombres rieron.**_

—_**No me digas que pasaste una temporada en America y vas de regreso a tu natal Londres.**_

—_**No —respondió John suspirando — estoy bajo el cuidado de el hijo de mi jefe.**_

—_**¿Aun trabajas para los Grantchester?**_

—_**Si —de hecho estoy bajo el cuidado pero de manera secreta de Terruce Grantchester el hijo del actual Duque de Grantchester —respondió señalando al joven castaño —. Y tu ¿sigues trabajando para la misma familia? —preguntó John.**_

—_**Si, y al igual que tú, viajo a Londres acompañando a la hija de mi jefe —respondió señalando el lado opuesto donde una joven jugaba con su pequeña mascota.**_

—_**Vaya al parecer nos han tomado como niñeros de los hijos de nuestros jefes —dijo John entre risas contagiosas.**_

—_**Así parece —respondió su interlocutor.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

—George Villers —siempre es muy grato verte —dijo John mientras se estrechaban las manos —¿Que haces por aquí?

—Es fin de mes y he venido a entregar la mesada de los chicos.

—Ya veo —respondió John sonriendo —tu siempre tan puntual —¿tienes algo mas por hacer?.

George consultó su reloj de bolsillo —tengo una hora y luego debo partir a Southampton.

—¿Regresas a America?

—No —respondió —El señor William llega hoy a Inglaterra.

—¿Como? —¿no estaba en Inglaterra?

—No, pero ha recibido algo que lo hizo regresar tan rápido como le fue posible.

—En ese caso amigo, no te entretengo más, sé que en nuestro trabajo la puntualidad es nuestra carta de presentación —dijo John sonriendo —por cierto, dile a tu jefe que debe que tener la mirada puesta en los jóvenes Leagan.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó George.

—En más de una ocasión he visto como esos dos jóvenes procuran dañar a la señorita Ardley.

George suspiró —Se lo diré, gracias por informarme lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia.

John asintió —fue un gusto charlar contigo George, espero que cuando nos reencontremos nuevamente cuentes con el tiempo suficiente para que charlemos un poco más.

—No lo dudes, así será —respondió George.

Candy se encontraba frente a la puerta Francesa de su habitación, observando como la repentina lluvia había echado a perder sus planes de encontrarse con Terry después de clases en la segunda colina de Pony, como era su costumbre.

Los vidrios de la puerta Francesa se empañaron mientras ellas suspiraba —; alzó su mano y comenzó a garabatear las iniciales de su amado.

—Candy, aquí estás —Dijo Annie quien ingresaba a la habitación junto a Patty.

Candy se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a sus amigas.

—Candy —Patty se acercó —¿Te encuentras bien?

Candy dio un respingo —¡Por Dios! Casi me matan de un susto —dijo al verlas frente a ella —¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegaron? —preguntó.

Annie se acercó a ella —discúlpanos Candy si invadimos tu espacio, llamamos a la puerta y como no respondiste, pensamos que tal vez no te encontrabas bien.

Candy se sintió de pronto mal por su reacción tan abrupta y tomó las manos de Annie quien había agachado el rostro al sentirse avergonzada.

—Discúlpeme ustedes a mi, la verdad no las escuché —se excusó.

Patty se acercó hasta donde había estado Candy —TG —leyó

Candy se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

—¿Que pasa Candy, por que te has puesto tan nerviosa de pronto? —preguntó Patty entrecerrando sus ojos detrás de sus lentes —¿que significa TG? —le preguntó.

—Tigre —respondió Candy con rapidez, aquello fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—¡Mmm! Con que tigre ¡eh! —dijo Patty sin creerle ni un poco —es curioso que hayas escrito ambas letras mayúsculas —Patty se giró y observó detenidamente a su amiga —yo diría mas bien que se trata de el nombre de una persona.

Candy se puso más nerviosa aún —Eh, Eh —balbuceó al tiempo que rascaba su cabeza y sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo más intenso —que cosas dices Patty.

—Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo con Patty —dijo Annie al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga —¿Candy hay algo que no nos has dicho? —¿Es acaso que no tienes confianza en nosotras, como para decirnos que es lo que te sucede? —¿Es eso?

Candy se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró, no podia ni quería seguir ocultándoles más a sus amigas que ella y Terry eran novios.

—Esta bien se los diré, pero deben prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie o nos veremos metidos en grandes problemas.

—¿Veremos? —preguntó Patty con sorpresa.

—Si —respondió la rubia —Terry y yo somos novios —soltó sin tanta ceremonia.

El silencio que reinó aquella habitación por pocos segundos era capaz de cortar a cualquiera.

—¡Oh Candy! Eso es maravilloso —dijo Annie rompiendo con aquel ceremonial silencio al tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga.

—Lo sabía —dijo Patty entre risillas —la verdad en los años que tengo como estudiante de El San Pablo, jamás había visto a Terry tantas veces en los pasillos del colegio y en las actividades que se realizan —. Te felicito Candy, realmente hacen una pareja hermosa.

—Gracias chicas —dijo la rubia sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello —de esto ni una palabra a nadie —les recordó.

—Cuenta con ello Candy —respondió Annie mientras Patty asentía.

—Annie, Patty, ahora que lo saben, necesitaré que me ayuden.

—¿Como podemos hacerlo? —preguntó una emocionada Annie.

—Acompañándome al bosque después de clases —respondió Candy .

—¿Al bosque? —preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

—Si —respondió la rubia —ese es el lugar donde Terry y yo nos encontramos a escondidas cada tarde, pero hace dos días casi nos descubren y estamos seguros que Elisa tuvo que ver con eso, ya que se encontraba junto a la hermana Grey, la hermana Klaide y a su inseparable amiga Luisa.

—¡Ah!, De modo que de eso se trataba —dijo Patty — hace dos días vi a Elisa y a Luisa dirigiéndose a la oficina de la hermana Grey de manera apresurada.

—¿Pero como? —¿a caso Elisa sabe que Terry y tu son novios? —preguntó Annie.

—Bueno, no sabe que somos novios, pero escuchó cuando Terry me declaró su amor.

—¡Oh Dios! Puedo imaginar lo furiosa que se puso —repuso Patty —Elisa gusta de Terry.

—Como no tienes idea —respondió Candy omitiendo la escena de la bofetada.

Tres toques a la puerta interrumpió la charla entre amigas.

—Buenos días Candice.

—Buenos días hermana Margaret —respondió Candy con una cálida sonrisa.

—Tienes correspondencia —informó la religiosa entregándole una carta para prontamente retirarse.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

Candy sonrió al leer el remitente.

—Candy ¿nos acompañas al patio, quiero mostrarte algo?—dijo una feliz Patty.

—¡Claro! —respondió la rubia, no sin antes guardar en medio de uno de sus libros la misiva recibida.

Elisa caminaba junto a Luisa por los pasillos del colegio cuando a lo lejos con sus vivaces ojos marrones llenos de maldad, vio como Candy Annie y Patty se dirigían hacía el gran árbol que dividía las habitaciones de los chicos y las chicas.

—Date prisa Luisa, esas tres algo traman y debo averiguar que es —decía Elisa llevando casi de arrastras a Luisa.

—Elisa, aguarda, harás que caiga.

—Candy quiero mostrarte la manera que hemos encontrado Stair y yo para compartir cartas —decía Patty al tiempo que se acercaban al gran árbol —mira, aquí depositamos nuestras correspondencia.

—¡Wow Patty! Que inteligente de parte de ustedes.

—Candy, Terry y tu pueden usarlo ahora que...

—¡Shhhh! La silenció Annie —Patty recuerda que nadie debe saber nada —le dijo en un susurro el cual solo ellas tres escucharon.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Patty sonrojada.

—Descuida Patty —dijo Candy guiñando un ojo.

Elisa quien junto a Luisa estaban escondidas detrás de una columna, arrugó su falda, sintiéndose frustrada por la inoportuna interrupción de Annie; ¿era acaso que Terry y aquella maldita hospiciana eran novios? —se preguntó —La pura idea le revolvía el estómago al punto de sentir deseos de vomitar.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y trajo a ella recuerdos de la tarde que escuchó lo que Terry le declaró a Candy y la respuesta de ella, desde entonces su odio hacia la ojiverde incrementó en gran manera, al punto que una vez más se juró que las cosas no quedarían así, que de su cuenta corría que aquella maldita moza de establo regresara al lugar que pertenecía y no era precisamente al lado de los Ardley, ella, Elisa Leagan se encargaría que la repudiaran de una vez por todas.

A la tarde siguiente, tal y como lo habían planeado, Annie y Patty acompañaron a Candy hasta cierta parte del bosque, y tal y como lo habían advertido, Elisa y Luisa las estaban siguiendo.

Permanecieron las tres sentadas, conversando y riendo de cualquier bobería, hasta que notaron como Elisa y Luisa se retiraron no muy felices.

Las tres amigas se despidieron y Candy se dirigió al lugar exacto donde su amado aguardaba por ella.

Como era costumbre, Candy y Terry se encontraban recostados en el pasto de la segunda Colina de Pony, cobijados bajo la sombra del gran árbol el cual era la casa de Klint.

—Terry hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte pero no quiero parecer entrometida —dijo Candy

—¿Parecer? Jajajaja —Terry rió de buena gana —ya eres una Tarzan Pecosa entrometida.

—Terry —dijo ella fingiendo enfado.

—Solo bromeaba Pecosa —sonrió de medio lado —Dime ¿que es eso que quieres preguntarme? —la animó.

Candy se sentó y Terry hizo lo mismo.

—Siempre he sentido curiosidad de saber, el por qué llamas duquesa con cara de cerdo a la esposa de tu padre.

Terry estalló en ruidosas carcajadas.

—¡Ay Candy! —dijo sosteniendo su estómago que comenzaba a doler a causa de sus carcajadas —veras amor, no la llamo así por el tan sólo hecho de tener una cara parecida a un cerdo, sino también por su nombre y apellido.

—¡Ah Si! —Respondió ella curiosa —¿cual es su nombre? —preguntó.

—Zoila Cerda de Grandchester —respondió el castaño estallando en carcajadas a las que Candy se le unió en el mismo instante que Terry dijo aquel singular nombre .

A la distancia John sonrió al observar la manera como Terry reía a boca de jarra junto a aquella hermosa jovencita.

Suspiró —Sin duda —pensó —la señorita Ardley es el remanso de paz que Terry necesita, desde que la conoció en aquel barco, su vida cambió en gran manera; lo que las estrictas normas del Real Colegio San Pablo y la dureza de Richard no pudieron lograr lo logró ella en pocos meses, Terry es otro cuando está con ella, ojalá Dios permita que lo que ha nacido entre ellos florezca y que nada ni nadie se interponga en sus caminos, ambos han sufrido demasiado en la vida y merecen ser felices.

John, no era un hombre religioso, pero en ese momento, recordó a un amigo suyo predicador, quien muchas veces le habló de la grandeza de Dios y el poder de la oración a travez de su hijo Jesús.

Con aquello en mente, John juntó sus manos y alzo sus ojos al cielo.

—Buen Dios, sé que hace mucho no me acerco a ti, pero un buen amigo me ha dicho que tu poder es grande y que podemos acercarnos a ti a travez de tu hijo Jesús, por esa razón hoy vengo a ti pidiendo tu ayuda, para que ese par de jóvenes alcancen la felicidad que tanto merecen y que en el camino no encuentren segundos o terceros que los separen como lo hicieron con Richard y Eleonor, no permitas que la historia se repita, por favor, no lo permitas, ellos merecen ser felices después de tantos golpes que les han sobrevenido y han enfrentado con valentía hasta este momento —En ti pongo mi confianza para que esta vez, el amor triunfe por sobre cualquier adversidad — ¡Amén!

Continuará...

—Quiero aclarar que me era difícil escoger un nombre hermoso y apropiado para una persona de la alcurnia y la talla de la Duquesa con cara de cerdo; razón por la cual pedí ayuda entre una lista con hermosos nombres en el grupo de Terry Fic.

Volviendo al tema del nombre, yo soy inocente y me lavo mis hermosas manos al igual que lo hizo Poncio Pilato jejejeje, yo soy inocente, no tuve nada que ver jajajaja, no es cierto fui la cabecilla de esa encuesta y sabía de antemano la respuesta que obtendría jajaja

Por último agradezco a todas ustedes que me brindan su apoyo .

Clint Andrew, ya descubriremos quien es la persona de los anónimos y en cuanto a la manera como el antiguo Duque amenazó a Eleonor no fue nada relacionado a su carrera, te sorprenderás cuando Eleonor lo revele.

Mari.. te aseguro que así será y hasta lástima sentirás por ella.

Etni muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Blanca G. estoy totalmente desacuerdo contigo, con respecto a ese par de hienas.

Iris Adriana gracias por tu apoyo y aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo.

Lupita Ardley muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Agradezco tambien a las Guest que se han unido a la lectura, espero se animen a dejar sus nombres para saludarlas como se debe.

Nos leemos Pronto ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cuatro

**Chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, Terry nos regalará esos detalles que tanto queremos saber...!Uf que calor!**

—De manera que nuestro amigo Albert regresa a Londres —dijo Terry tras terminar de leer la misiva.

—Así parece —respondió Candy —aunque si te soy sincera, me intriga un poco las líneas donde dice que hay algo importante que tiene que decirme personalmente.

Terry leyó nuevamente la misiva —¡Mmm! Veamos, aquí hay dos cosas interesantes —dijo Terry posando su mirada verde azul a ciertas líneas de la misiva:

—La primera —dijo señalando un punto específico —Aquí dice que luego de recibir una correspondencia, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas de las cuales solo sospechaba y que saber que estaba en lo cierto cambiaba todo y debía poner las cosas en su lugar.

—La segunda: dice que alguien en Africa le hizo reflexionar con su accionar estos últimos años —Terry pasó su dedo índice por el tabique de su nariz —¿a que se referirá Albert con eso?.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros —; Sabes Terry, en todos los años que tengo de conocer a Albert siempre me ha parecido alguien muy misterioso, alguien que esconde algo muy celosamente, pero por más que he buscado una respuesta, no logro dar con una que me sea convincente.

Terry dobló la carta y la colocó en el interior del sobre

—Dejemos de hablar de los demás y mejor hablemos de nosotros —propuso él guiñando un ojo —¿Te dije hoy lo hermosa que estás?.

—Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo has dicho —respondió ella sonrojada.

—Es mejor que vayas acostumbrándote Pecosa, porque lo haré cada vez que tenga la oportunidad —dijo acercándose a ella y estrechándola entre sus brazos —Eres la más hermosa Tarzan Pecoso que mis ojos jamás hayan visto.

—¡Eh! ¿Como? —¿has visto a otras? —preguntó apartándose de él abruptamente.

Terry sonrió —¿Oh vamos Candy, no dirás que estás celosa?

—¿Celosa yo? —preguntó ella apuntándose con su propio dedo y con las mejillas encendidas de enfado el cual trataba de ocultar inútilmente —¿Debería a caso estarlo? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en jarra.

Eres muy mala mintiendo, Pecosa, se te mueven las pecas cuando lo haces —dijo abrazándola —te ves más hermosa cuando te molestas y más si yo soy el motivo —le susurró muy cerca su oído —hueles delicioso Candy, tu aroma es embriagador e irresistible para mi, despiertas tantas cosas en mi interior que me es tortuoso soportar después de lo que vivimos en Escocia, se que prometimos no hablar mas del asunto, pero tu cercanía no me lo pone fácil Candy, y lamento con el alma romper mi promesa pero no puedo resistirme más amor, si no te beso ahora mismo moriré.

—¡Terry! —dijo ella en un susurro, para luego cerrar sus ojos y sentir los cálidos labios de él y su lengua explorando su boca.

Candy gimió quedamente mientras Terry pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

—Te amo Candy, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

—Terry —dijo ella sintiendo como una oleada de calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo —debemos detenernos, estamos en un lugar público dentro del Colegio, alguien puede vernos .

¡Demonios! —la cordura, la cual Terry había enviado de paseo a un lugar muy lejos, regresó de manera repentina, haciendo que él reaccionara y se apartara de Candy.

—Candy, perdóname, debí comportarme como un caballero y no como un cavernícola —dijo avergonzado por sus acciones primitivas.

—Siempre lo haces Terry —respondió ella, acariciando el rostro masculino.

Terry sonrió ante la comprensión de su Pecosa —Gracias Candy, gracias por ser como eres, nunca cambies.

—No lo haré si eso te hace feliz.

—Tu eres mi felicidad Pecosa, si tu estas feliz yo estoy feliz —repuso él tomándola de las manos —Donde tu estes, ahí quiero estar, donde tu vayas, ahí quiero ir, no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti, sin ti mi vida pierde toda razón de ser, nunca lo olvides —le dijo él abrazándola por la espalda.

Era la segunda vez que Terry le dedicaba aquellas palabras, lo cual provocó que Candy se estremeciera y juntó sus manos con las de él que rodeaban su cintura, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Permanecieron recostados en el pasto, con sus manos detrás del cuello mientras se observaban el uno al otro.

—¡Terry!

—¡Si!

—Patty me mostró una manera que ella y Stair usan para intercambiar cartas y dijo que podíamos usarla cada vez que lo deseemos.

—Ya veremos —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Tras correr la voz que alumnos se escapaban luego de clases a ciertas áreas del bosque para fumar cigarrillos, las guardias de las monjas se había incrementado, y aquello imposibilitaba que Candy y Terry se vieran.

Habían pasado a penas tres días y Candy sentía que había pasado un mes, extrañaba a Terry, extrañaba reír y conversar con él, extrañaba también sus abrazos y su cercanía, extrañaba su inconfundible olor a lavanda, extrañaba escuchar la melodía que solía tocar con la armónica.

—Klint —dijo de repente al ver a su pequeño amigo frente a su balcón.

Tras abrirlo y permitirle al pequeño Coatí ingresar, lo tomó entre sus brazos sintiéndose culpable por haberse olvidado de él.

—Me extrañabas ¿verdad?

El Coatí emitió un pequeño sonido en respuesta.

—Sabes Klint, han pasado muchas cosas dentro del Colegio y me es imposible ir a visitarte —sonrió —me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos anónimos había enviado a la Mansión Grantchester.

Sus ojos ambarinos destellaban furia al no tener la certeza de la razón por la cual el Duque de Grantchester no hacía nada por separar al heredero del Ducado de Grantchester de una mugrosa moza de establo venida de menos a más.

Si el Duque no hacía nada por separarlos, lo haría ella, y lo haría muy a su estilo.

Sonrió perversamente al tomar las cartas que había escrito, depositaría una en el ridículo árbol correo que Patty y Stair utilizaban para compartir sus ridiculeces y le entregaría a Niel la otra para que la deslizara por debajo de la puerta de Terry.

Esperaría el tiempo justo e iría junto a Luisa a la oficina de la Hermana Gray, y le diría que había visto a Candice dirigirse a las caballerizas del Colegio.

Sonrió perversamente al imaginar la cara de ambos, pero en especial la de Candice quien después de ese comportamiento tan indecoroso y conforme las normas del Colegio sería expulsada inmediatamente.

Entre sus planes estaba el que Niel esparciera en las habitaciones de los chicos el rumor del desliz de Candice y Terry, mientras que Luisa y ella lo harían en las habitaciones de las chicas.

Aquello provocaría un escándalo mayor y la hermana Grey se vería obligada a llamar a los tutores de Candice y ante la eminente ausencia del Tio Abuelo William, la segunda al mando de los Ardley era la Tia Abuela Elroy, quien al enterarse de la desfachatez de Candice, no dudaría ni un solo segundo en repudiarla y enviarla de regreso al lugar donde realmente pertenecía y de donde nunca debió salir ... —La casa Pony , si, aquel era el lugar de aquella arrimada —pensó

Candy se despertó abruptamente y comenzó a buscar un lugar seguro en donde esconder a Klint.

Respiró con tranquilidad al escuchar la voz de Patty al otro lado de la puerta.

—Candy, Candy, abre la puerta, traigo una carta de Terry —dijo Patty en un susurro.

La mención de aquel nombre fue motivo suficiente para que Candy corriera hasta la puerta y la abriera rápidamente.

—Ten —dijo Patty entregándole el sobre a Candy —debo marcharme ahora o me retarán, es la hora de la meditación.

—Gracias Patty —dijo la rubia sonriéndole a su amiga.

Elisa sonrió de manera diabólica en la habitación próxima a la de Candy, si todo salía como lo había planeado, esa noche Candy terminaría expulsada y en los siguientes días repudiada de la honorable familia Ardley.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Candy abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido.

_**Candice necesito verte hoy a las ocho de la noche en el establo, hay algo urgente e importante que tengo que decirte.**_

_**No faltes por favor estaré esperándote**_

_**Terruce **_

_**P.D —Rompe esta masiva luego de leerla.**_

Candy frunció el ceño al leer aquellas letras, resultándole extraño que Terry escribiera Candice en lugar de Candy o Tarzan Pecosa como solía llamarla.

Era extraño para ella que él firmara con su nombre completo en lugar de Terry.

Negó con la cabeza, algo dentro de ella le decía que no cumpliera la última petición y haciendo caso a su instinto, guardó el trozo de papel entre sus pertenencias.

Terry se encontraba recostado en su cama, con sus manos detrás de su nuca y un narciso entre sus labios.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de tres días atrás.

Al hacerlo, los recuerdos de otra maravillosa tarde en la Villa de Escocia, durante lo que habían sido sus mejores vacaciones de verano, vinieron a su mente.

_**Flash Back..**_

—_**Candy la se...ño...**_

_**Las palabras de Terry se vieron interrumpidas ante la imagen celestial frente a sus ojos, los cuales se oscurecieron de manera inmediata ante tanta belleza.**_

_**¿Como podía Candy esconder ese maravilloso cuerpo bajo ese horrible uniforme y sus inocentes vestidos? —había visto sus piernas, mientras escalaba el árbol, pero el resto de su cuerpo quedaba cubierto pulcramente con aquellas horribles enaguas las cuales el no entendía como las mujeres podían soportar traer encima todo aquello.**_

_**Como el caballero que era, intentó apartar su mirada oscurecida, pero el deseo pudo más que su caballerosidad.**_

_**Se acercó hasta Candy de la misma manera que el lobo feroz lo hizo con Caperucita.**_

_**Candy intentó colocarse la bata, pero Terry se lo impidió quitándosela de las manos.**_

—_**No lo hagas Candy, permíteme contemplarte un poco más.**_

_**Candy negó con la cabeza e intentó cubrir su desnudez con ambas manos.**_

_**Terry posó una de sus cálidas manos sobre las de ella que estaban frías y temblorosas.**_

_**Con suavidad apartó las manos femeninas y se maravilló de ver aquel par de montes adornados por dos hermosos botones color rosa.**_

_**Sin poder evitarlo, acarició con suavidad la delicada piel, provocando que los pezones de la joven rubia se endurecieran.**_

_**Candy temblaba, pero no de frío sino por la ola de calor que comenzó a recorrer por su cuerpo, era algo que jamás había sentido antes, un calor que quemaba en lo mas profundo de su ser.**_

_**Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda cuando sintió el aliento de Terry alrededor de su cuello.**_

—_**Eres hermosa Candy, la flor mas hermosa en medio de todas, la luna y el sol deben sentirse celosos ante tu belleza fresca y natural.**_

_**Candy cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquello que sentía, era algo desconocido para ella, pero estaba segura que sería placentero, ya que las sensaciones que todo aquello le provocaba, le erizaba la piel, pero no de miedo sino de algo agradable, un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, algo que dolía y que aún sin saberlo a ciencia cierta imaginaba que necesitaba ser saciada.**_

_**Terry acercó sus labios a los de ella, quien esta vez lo recibió de manera cálida, permitiéndole explorar su interior.**_

_**Candy arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar un gemido que incrementó el deseo de Terry, quien dejó de besarla y la tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta el interior de su habitación.**_

_**La colocó cuidadosamente en la cama y se apartó de ella para contemplarla recostada en su cama.**_

_**La barrera del pudor había sido traspasada, los ojos verdes de Candy estaban oscurecidos de deseo, el vivo reflejo de los ojos de él.**_

_**El calor del cual era víctima, era sofocante, tanto que a Terry comenzó a estorbarle la ropa.**_

_**Con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de sus prendas quedando completamente desnudo ante Candy que lo observaba sin pestañear siquiera y mordiéndose el labio inferior.**_

_**Terry se arrodilló junto a la cama y comenzó a trazar una línea con su dedo índice sobre la piel blanca de Candy, comenzando desde su tobillo hasta la altura de su vientre, en donde se detuvo y observó extasiado la mata de bellos entre medio de sus piernas.**_

_**Candy juntó sus piernas al sentir un cosquilleo en la parte mas sensible de su anatomía.**_

_**Como el experimentado joven de mundo que era para su edad, Terry acercó sus labios y marcó una línea de besos desde su vientre hasta el nacimiento de los blancos senos.**_

_**Candy se retorcía de placer, aquello era lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiese sentido.**_

_**Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta en el momento que Terry tomó entre sus labios uno de sus tiernos pezones, mientras con una de sus manos estimulaba el otro.**_

_**Candy sentía que algo dentro de ella explotaría en cualquier momento.**_

_**Sintió además una necesidad entre medio de sus piernas.**_

_**Terry advirtió sus pensamientos, tal y cual ambos estuviesen conectados en uno solo.**_

_**El castaño, bajó su mano libre hasta aquella parte que reclamaba a gritos su atención.**_

_**Terry gimió al sentir su humedad —. Candy estaba preparada para recibirlo.**_

_**De pronto, un halo de cordura llegó a Terry y se apartó de ella con la respiración agitada.**_

—_**Hazlo Terry —lo animó ella.**_

—_**Candy, no quiero hacerte daño**_

—_**Terry, solo hazlo, no puedes dejarme así.**_

—_**Candy, estas segura, no habrá vuelta atrás.**_

—_**Hazlo —te necesito ahora.**_

_**Terry se colocó sobre ella y luego de abrir cuidadosamente las blancas piernas comenzó a introducirse lentamente.**_

_**Se detuvo al sentir la barrera de su doncellez.**_

_**Candy contuvo el aliento al sentir como el miembro erecto de Terry comenzaba a abrirse paso en su interior.**_

—_**Candy, aférrate a mi y no te sueltes —dijo él apretando la mandíbula y dejándose ir en el interior de Candy en una envestida.**_

_**Candy apretó los ojos y la mandíbula ante la punzada de dolor que sintió, apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Terry y dejó escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas.**_

_**Terry permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba.**_

—_**¿Estas bien? —le preguntó con preocupación.**_

—_**Si —respondió ella en el momento que sintió que el dolor había cesado y sus músculos internos se relajaban, su cuerpo ya se había acoplado a él —¿y ahora que? —preguntó.**_

_**La inocencia en su pregunta hizo sonreír a Terry —Eres única e incomparable Pecosa —le respondió él depositando un beso en sus labios —relájate, déjate llevar y disfruta —le dijo él comenzando a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.**_

—_**¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! **_

_**Los gemidos de Candy le indicaron a Terry que ella había alcanzado su clímax, razón por la cual aceleró sus envestidas y tras unos segundos danzando aquella danza antigua, sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos y se vaciaba en el interior de Candy.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

—¡Santo cielo! —Exclamó el castaño al sentir su creciente entrepierna tras regresar de sus recuerdos.

Maldijo por lo bajo —; necesitaba calmar aquella necesidad y él sabía como hacerlo, no era ningún santo, ni tampoco era un monje, era un hombre de carne y hueso con necesidades, las cuales necesitaba atender.

Apunto estaba de hacerlo cuando escuchó que deslizaban algo por debajo de su puerta.

Olvidando su necesidad, se puso de pie inmediatamente y caminó tan rápido le fue posible hasta la puerta en donde miró un sobre el cual tomó y abrió de inmediato tras leer el nombre de Candy.

Comenzó a leer las cortas líneas.

_**Terry necesito verte hoy a las ocho de la noche en el establo, hay algo urgente e importante que tengo que decirte.**_

_**No faltes por favor estaré esperándote**_

_**Candice **_

_**P.D —Rompe esta misiva luego de leerla.**_

—¡Oh Dios!, ¿será acaso lo que estoy imaginando? —¿habrá tenido consecuencia nuestro primer y único encuentro? —pensó olvidando por completo la petición de Candy de destruir aquella misiva y en su lugar la guardó entre sus libros.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo y advirtió que tenia el tiempo justo.

Tomó su chaqueta, y salió apresuradamente sin percatarse que unos pares de ojos lo observaban y dejaron una distancia prudente, para luego seguirlo.

Continuará...

**_—Ay Dios! Y ahora? que irá pasar con nuestros rebeldes?_**

**_—Nos leemos luego._**


	6. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cinco

Luego de ver los cambios en Terry, John se permitía un tiempo libre; razón por la cual, tal y como lo prometieron hacerlo la última vez que se vieron, George y él se encontraban en un PUB en el centro de Londres, pero no estaban solos, un alto e imponente rubio les hacía compañía.

John estaba más que sorprendido ante la revelación que aquel hombre rubio, quien una noche defendió a Terry en una pelea callejera y luego trabajó como cuidador de animales en el Blue River, se tratara nada más y nada menos que del misterioso Tio Abuelo William Ardley.

Fue necesario que tanto George como Albert le revelaran toda la verdad, ya que tenían en Londres una serie de inversiones y asuntos personales a tratar, las cuales estaban conectadas con los Grantchester.

—Vaya que es pequeño el mundo —dijo John bebiendo de su copa de Whisky —de manera que los cotilleos son ciertos y usted es el valiente Americano que logró ponerle fin a la soltería de Lady Sofia Spencer.

—¿Valiente? —preguntó un sorprendido Albert .

John rió al recordar la manera como Lady Sofia puso en su lugar a muchos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes nobles que pretendieron conquistarla.

—Lady Sofia es hermosa, pero tiene mucho carácter y no se deja amedrentar por nada ni por nadie.

Ahora fue el turno de Albert para reír, vaya que tenía claro que su novia era de carácter, pero Sofia también era de noble corazón, aventurera y además amante de la naturaleza al igual que él.

—Lo sé —respondió Albert con una sonrisa al recordar a su rubia enfermera de ojos verdeazules

La noche era agradable, pero había algo en el ambiente que no encajaba.

Se respiraba tensión, y su corazón de pronto se aceleró sin aparente razón.

Sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía o estaba por suceder, salió de su espacio privado el cual se había convertido en su refugio desde hacía muchos años.

Revisó la correspondencia y tomó un sobre dirigido a él.

Abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrían como platos conforme leía, no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en aquellas líneas.

Regresó a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras de si —. Sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón; abrió uno de los espacios de su escritorio; sacó un sobre que durante años guardaba celosamente.

Aquel trozo de papel, era la prueba del dolor y la amargura que guardaba en su corazón desde hacía muchos años.

A punto estaba de leer nuevamente aquellas líneas cuando unos toques a la puerta lo hicieron detenerse.

—Pase —dijo a quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Buenas noches tío Richard, se que no son horas de visita, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana para verte.

El Duque se puso de pie, al ver a su sobrina a quien no veía desde que esta se escapara de su casa, tras la insistencia de su padre de casarla para que cumpliera con su deber.

La muchacha de edad suficientemente mayor se negó desde su juventud a unir su vida en matrimonio con un miembro de la nobleza por cumplir con un absurdo deber.

Los pensamientos de ella, eran que el día que se casara, lo haría por amor y no por obligación como todos los miembros de la nobleza lo hacían desde siempre.

Ella soñaba en formar una familia con un hombre que la amara de la misma manera que ella lo amara a él.

Su padre, la consideró una tonta soñadora, no así Richard quien sabiendo de primera mano lo espantoso que era estar unido a una persona, por deber y obligación, decidió ayudarla todas las veces que ella lo buscó para salir bien librada de los viejos rabo verdes que la pretendían entre otros.

Verla de regreso, era la prueba eminente de las líneas que acababa de leer.

—¿Cuando regresaste? ¿Saben tus padres que estás en Londres? —le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

—No lo saben o al menos eso creo —respondió ella con una sonrisa al recordar que si había una ciudad en el mundo lleno de cotillas, esa era sin duda Londres, donde el chisme era el pan de cada día entre sus habitantes, y aún mas cuando se trataba de un miembro de la nobleza.

—¿Y donde y con quien te estás hospedando?

La joven se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pero se las arregló para responder.

—Como te lo dije en mi misiva, tengo novio y me hospedo con él en el Hotel Savoy.

—¿Queeee? —Gritó el Duque —. Sofia siempre te he apoyado, pero no pretendas que lo haga esta vez, no es propio de una dama ese tipo de comportamiento.

Sofia Spencer Grantchester rodó los ojos —Tío Richard, ya no soy una niña o una damisela en peligro, soy una mujer de veintiséis años, capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y el rumbo que quiero para mi vida.

Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo tedioso que es, el que elijan por ti, sin importar tus sentimientos —Sofía negó con la cabeza —yo no repetiré tu historia Tío, ¡oh no! No lo haré —sentenció con su dedo índice —tengo tan presente el día que regresaste de America con Terry, tu rostro era sombrío y poco a poco te fuiste convirtiendo en una especie de muerto en vida —Nunca entendí la razón por la cual permitiste que el abuelo te apartara de la mujer que realmente amabas.

—Sofia no seas insolente niña, no estamos hablando de mi, sino de tu comportamiento.

Sofía no estaba dispuesta a callar, ya había comenzado y como toda una Grantchester no se dejaría amedrentar por el ceño fruncido de su Tío y menos después de haber visto a una interesante huésped en el Hotel Savoy.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora que cierres ese círculo Tío Richard.

—¿De que círculo hablas Sofia?

—De quien mas va ser —respondió la joven negando con la cabeza —de Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry y la mujer que estoy segura sigues amando aunque te empeñés en ocultarlo.

Escuchar aquel nombre provocó un temblor interno en Richard Grantchester al punto que quedó sin habla.

—Veo que he acertado —dijo la joven sonriendo —al parecer no sabías que se encontraba en la ciudad.

—Como puedes estar tan segura que se trate de ella, eras apenas una niña de once años cuando la viste, tal vez la confundes con alguien más.

Sofia negó con la cabeza —Ay Tío Richard, recuerdo mas cosas de lo que tu te imaginas —. Además, es difícil olvidar un rostro tan bello y que a pesar de los años se conserva tan bien —Ahora que soy adulta, puedo decir abiertamente que nunca me creí el cuento que el abuelo inventó el día que regresó contigo de America.

Por primera vez en su vida, Richard Grantchester se quedó sin palabras —. Sin duda Sofía a pesar de su temprana edad en aquella época, era una niña muy suspicaz.

Terry llegó al establo, los pocos rayos de la luz lunar que se filtraban por algunas ranuras del espacio, le permitieron encontrar con facilidad la linterna de gas; encendió esta y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Teodora, se sentó frente a su yegua y colocó la linterna en un tronco el cual muchas veces hizo función de butaca.

El castaño se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando escuchó la voz de Candy llamándolo.

—Terry, ¿donde estás?

—Candy —respondió él alumbrando con la lámpara.

—Que sucede, porque me citaste a esta hora y en este lugar —preguntó Candy tan pronto Terry estuvo frente a ella.

—Creí que tu querías hablar conmigo —respondió él.

—¿Que?

—Deslizaron una nota por la puerta de mi habitación donde tu me citabas aquí —respondió él.

—Yo recibí una nota, diciendo que querías verme, que era urgente —respondió ella.

—¿Tienes esa carta?

—Si —respondió ella —no la destruí como se me pedía que lo hiciera, noté dos cosas extrañas en ella.

—¿Cuales? —preguntó él.

—Me llamabas Candice y no Candy o Tarzan Pecosa como sueles hacerlo y que firmaste Terruce en vez de Terry.

—¡Demonios! —rugió él —Fue la misma persona —dijo apretando la mandíbula —es una trampa Candy.

La puerta del establo se abrió de pronto.

—Que hacen aquí, este es un acto vergonzoso que daña la reputación del Colegio

La voz de la hermana Grey hizo que Candy se sujetara del brazo de Terry

—¿Terry que haremos ahora?

—No te preocupes Candy, lo solucionaré —respondió él para tranquilizarla.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro sonriente de Elisa, quien ingresaba junto a Luisa detrás de la hermana Margaret y la hermana Klaide.

—¿Elisa, tu?

—Entonces los rumores de que ustedes dos se encuentran todas las noches en el establo son ciertos —respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Candice White Ardley, quedas expulsada del Colegio —sentenció la hermana Grey ante los atónitos ojos de Candy y Terry.

—¿Expulsada? —No hermana Grey esto fue una trampa de Elisa —comenzó a gritar Candy.

—Silencio —gritó la religiosa —quedarás confinada al cuarto de castigo hasta que nos comuniquemos con tu familia —dijo tomando a Candy del brazo y tirando de ella.

—Hermana Grey, esto es una injusticia —comenzó a gritar Terry —Candy y yo fuimos víctima de una trampa.

—Terruce Grantchester, quedas confinado en tu habitación —sentenció la religiosa.

—Terry —comenzó a gritar Candy mientras era llevada por la hermana Grey.

—Candy, Candy —gritó Terry mientras era sostenido por la hermana Margaret y la hermana Klaide —suéltenme esto es un error, hemos sido víctimas de la trampa de esa serpiente —vociferó dirigiendo su mirada verde azul a Elisa quien reía victoriosa.

Luego de la repentina visita de su sobrina, Richard Grantchester se sentía más inquieto, la opresión en su pecho aumentó, escuchar que Eleonor estaba en Londres y no en America como el suponía, aceleró las palpitaciones de su corazón, pero había algo más que estaba sucediendo, algo que el sentía en su interior pero no podía explicar que era.

Se sirvió una copa de Whisky y abrió nuevamente el espacio donde guardaba celosamente aquella carta.

—Su excelencia ¿se encuentra bien?

—John

—Lo lamento, llamé varias veces a la puerta y como no me respondió, pensé que necesitaba ayuda milord.

—John, por favor cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así.

—Es parte del protocolo milord.

—John tu no eres un simple sirviente, dejaste de serlo hace muchos años, o te creíste que no me daba cuenta todo lo que hacías por mi durante mi estadía en America.

—Milord yo...

—Richard,... —John, para ti soy simplemente Richard —corrigió el Duque —Nunca te he agradecido todo lo que hiciste por mi en el pasado y creo que ya es hora que lo haga.

John negó con la cabeza —Richard, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en mi lugar.

—No John, no cualquiera hubiese hecho lo que tu hiciste, te pusiste de mi lado y fuiste mi cómplice al contactar a tu amigo de Gretna Green para que nos casara a Eleonor y a mi, fuiste mi testigo y nunca me delataste frente a mi padre —Richard sorbió de su copa —es una lástima que tu sacrificio haya sido en vano ya que aún cuando existía el registro en el libro de actas, el cual mi padre desapareció, el acta de matrimonio jamas se encontró por ningún lado —suspiró —Sabes, —comenzó a decir con tristeza —cuando mi primo George V tomo el trono me prometió que si esa acta aparecía algún día, él se encargaría de disolver mi unión con Zoila y haría válido mi matrimonio con Eleonor, pero ya han pasado tantos años y he perdido toda esperanza, me he resignado a terminar mis últimos días atado a una mujer a quien desprecio.

—Richard y si te dijera que yo sé dónde está esa acta que harías.

Richard suspiró —no lo sé —respondió con sinceridad —pasaron muchas cosas entre Eleonor y yo después que regresé a Londres.

John achicó los ojos —Richard hay algo que nunca entendí y nunca he podido quitarme de la cabeza —jamás entendí que orilló a Eleonor a entregarte a Terry —dijo John con mas confianza.

Richard suspiró —recibí una carta de Eleonor donde me decía que me entregaba a Terruce, porque le era estorbo en su carrera como actriz.

—¿Que? Eso no puede ser cierto.

—Si lo es —respondió el Duque tomando la carta y entregándosela.

John comenzó a leer la pequeña misiva y cuando terminó preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas la fecha en que recibiste esta misiva?

—Si —respondió el Duque —Fue cuando mi padre se ausentó durante un mes y tuvo que viajar por motivos diplomáticos.

—¡Demonios! —Así que fue eso lo que lo llevó a ese viaje —John pasó sus manos por sus cabellos.

—¿A que te refieres John?

—Tu padre viajó a America junto al padre de Lady Zoila y estoy seguro que ellos tuvieron que ver con lo que está escrito en esa carta —aclaró —Richard, Eleonor y tu fueron víctimas de la maldad de tu padre y del padre de Lady Zoila y ya va siendo hora que esto termine de una vez —John se puso de pie —Yo tengo el acta de matrimonio el cual comprueba que Eleonor y tu están legítimamente unidos en matrimonio.

Lady Zoila Cerda de Grantchester quien mantenía pegado su oido a la puerta de la biblioteca, cubrió su boca para ahogar un chillido que estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta.

Todo su mundo se venía abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el maldito John tenía el acta que con tanta urgencia ella procuraba encontrar.

Comenzó a caminar de un extremo al otro, se detuvo y sostuvo con fuerza su abanico.

Ella había contratado los servicios de un detective privado para que diera con aquel maldito documento.

Pasaba al pendiente de la correspondencia diaria en espera de alguna noticia y ahora resultaba que aquel maldito sirviente tenía aquel documento que podía mandarla a la calle en cualquier segundo.

Negó con la cabeza —aquello era una pesadilla, ella no podía permitir que llegara a manos de Richard, porque en cuanto lo hiciera Richard la repudiaría y ella sería la comidilla de todo Londres.

Continuará...

—¿Ay Dios y ahora? 😧😧

—John... ¿por qué te fuiste de pinta precisamente esta noche 😢 ? ¡Demonios!

—¿Se saldrá Elisa con la suya?


	7. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Seis

—Necesito que me acompañes a mi recámara —dijo John —el documento que tu padre buscó durante tantos años, lo he tenido resguardado bajo llave.

Richard Grantchester se puso de pie de manera inmediata y sin decir una sola palabra caminaron juntos hasta la habitación de John.

Detrás de una de las columnas del imponente castillo, Zoila Cerda de Grantchester veía con horror el inicio del fin de los privilegios de los cuales gozó durante tantos años.

Llevó sus manos a la altura de su cuello, sintiendo como de pronto, el oxígeno le era insuficiente en sus pulmones.

Su respiración se agitó en gran manera, abanicó su regordete rostros, gotas de sudor frio corrían por sus rechonchas mejillas.

Que el infierno se abriera y se la tragara —ese fue su deseo el cual se cumpliría antes de lo que ella imaginaba.

Richard tomó el acta que significaba su libertad de una mujer que despreciaba y la unión la mujer que siempre amó.

—Que harás ahora que tienes el acta en tus manos —preguntó John luego que Richard leyó el documento.

—Haré lo que he querido hacer desde hace muchos años —respondió el Duque tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriendo esta.

—Richard —lo llamó John —Eleonor esta hospedada en el Hotel Savoy.

—Lo sé, Sofia me lo ha dicho —Respondió el Duque —saliendo de la habitación de John.

—Richard, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—No —respondió el Duque —Ve con Terruce y tráelo mañana a casa yo hablaré con él.

El Duque caminaba de manera presurosa por el pasillo de la enorme mansión llevando consigo su carta de libertad, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Lady Zoila, quien hizo aplomo de su porte aristócrata y todos los años de educación recibidos para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Querido, hacía donde te diriges con tanta prisa?

En cuanto Richard Grantchester se giró y le dirigió una gélida mirada, los años de educación para comportarse como una dama se esfumaron del regordete rostro de Lady Zoila.

—Recoge tus pertenencias, para cuando regrese no quiero encontrarte aquí.

—Richard, ¿Que sucede, no entiendo nada?

—Que te largues de mi casa de una maldita vez, no quiero encontrarte aquí cuando la verdadera dueña la habite, a no ser que quieras ocupar el lugar de dama de compañía de la verdadera y única señora Grantchester.

—Te volviste loco, yo soy Lady Zoila Cerda, duquesa de Grantchester —respondió ella alzando la voz.

—Lady Zoila Cerda si eres, —dijo el Duque en tono burlón, mirando de pies a cabeza a la regordeta mujer frente a él —pero jamás has sido ni serás la Duquesa de Grantchester.

John soltó una risilla al entender el trasfondo de las palabras del Duque.

Tal como el Duque se lo pidió John tomó las llaves del auto y manejó hasta el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Cuando llegó, le extrañó ver a esa hora mucho movimiento dentro del plantel estudiantil.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para tratar de escuchar lo que decían un grupo de alumnos que se encontraban en el bosque en aquella inusual hora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el chisme de la noche.

—¿Entonces era cierto que Candice Ardley y el arrogante Duquesito se encontraban todas las noches en el establo?

—Se los dije, pero no me creyeron —Decía Niel sonriendo —esa moza de establo no pierde el tiempo.

Un tercer joven rió —Y no se enredó con cualquiera, nada tonta la niña, nada tonta.

—Oh vamos, el padre de Grantchester jamás aceptará que su hijo una su vida a una chica como esa —sentenció Niel con desprecio.

—Niel, ¿crees que la hermana Grey ponga al tanto al Duque?

—Dudo mucho que la hermana Grey le informe al Duque el desliz de Terruce.

Conforme los tres jóvenes se alejaban, John salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la habitación de Terry la cual encontró vacía.

—Hermana Grey, usted no piensa cambiar su decisión sobre Candy

—No insistas mas, mi decisión está tomada, no pueden estar juntos en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

—En ese caso yo tomaré el lugar de Candy, seré yo quien me marche del Colegio, después de todo los dos fuimos encontrados en la misma situación.

—¡Eh! —chilló la religiosa —Tu caso es muy diferente.

—¿Por qué?, porque soy el hijo del gran Duque de Grantchester, para que lo sepa, reniego de ese apellido —dijo de manera despectiva.

—Te recuerdo que es gracias a ese apellido que gozas de ciertos privilegios.

Terry ignoró sus palabras.

—Hermana Grey, Candy y yo fuimos víctimas de una sucia trampa

—Trampa o no, el hecho es que ambos fueron encontrados en horas inapropiadas.

—Eso no es justo —gritó Terry comenzando a perder la paciencia —Y como veo que no la haré cambiar de opinión, me veré obligado a hablar con mi padre, para que él haga algo al respecto.

La religiosa se puso de pie —No, no puedes hacer tal cosa, arruinarás la reputación del colegio.

—Mas bien creo que le preocupa perder las fuertes donaciones que mi padre hace —dijo un socarrón Terry.

La religiosa sintió un hueco en el estómago ante las palabras del insolente joven frente a ella

—Terruce Grantchester, ve a tu cuarto y no sales de allí hasta que se te indique.

Terry salió derrotado de la oficina de la religiosa, preguntándose, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando amenazó con pedir ayuda a su padre a quien despreciaba?

Se sujetó del barandal de uno de los pasillos y alzó su mirada al cielo.

Derrotado se dirigió hasta su habitación, por esa noche no podía hacer nada por Candy.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de John.

—John —dijo Terry con voz derrotada.

—Tranquilo muchacho —te prometo que todo estará bien, no estas solo, tu padre y alguien más los ayudarán a salir de todo esto.

—¿Como puedes decirme tal cosa? —Mi padre jamás nos ayudará y tu lo sabes muy bien.

—Esta vez no será así, confía en mi —dijo palmeando su hombro.

—¿Como te enteraste?

—Escuché la conversación entre el joven Leagan y otros dos chicos —respondió —Ven tomemos asiento y relátame que fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Terry asintió y cuanto ambos estuvieron sentados, comenzó a relatar los hechos.

John escuchó atentamente el relato del chico, hizo nota mental de cada detalle por muy pequeño e insignificante que pareciera.

—¿Tienes esa carta?

Terry asintió y tomó el libro donde la colocó

—Dices que la señorita Ardley conserva también la carta que le enviaron ¿no es así?

Terry asintió nuevamente

—¿Había alguien más con ella cuando recibió la carta?

—Bueno, de hecho su amiga Patricia O'Brian fue quien se la entregó y Candy la leyó frente a ella.

John sonrió —perfecto, contamos con ambas cartas y un testigo —.Dime, ¿hay alguna manera de recuperar esa carta de la habitación de la señorita Ardley esta misma noche?

Terry guardó silencio por unos segundos —Sus primos —dijo —ellos ocupan la habitación continua.

—Entonces vamos con ellos.

—¿Tu? —¿que haces aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, fuiste muy claro la ultima vez que nos vimos.

—Eleonor, por favor hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar —rogó.

—No Richard, tu fuiste lo suficientemente claro hace muchos años —dijo ella intentando cerrar la puerta, mas él, lo impidió con su pie.

—Por favor Eleonor —rogó nuevamente —No debemos esta charla por el bien y la felicidad de nuestro hijo Terruce.

La sola mención de Terry fue suficiente para que Eleonor cediera.

—Está bien —respondió ella cediéndole el paso.

—Eleonor antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que dije, las cuales jamás sentí verdaderamente en el pasado y jamás sentiré.

Si escuchar rogar a Richard Grantchester le había parecido increíble a Eleonor Baker, escucharlo pedir perdón era algo insólito.

—Esta noche me he dado cuenta lo idiota que fui entonces al caer en la trampa de mi padre, desconozco que fue lo que hizo pero ahora puedo imaginar que te chantajeó como lo hizo conmigo el día que me marché con él.

—Richard yo...—A Eleonor se le formó un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad.

—Eli —dijo él atreviéndose a tomar sus manos —mi padre amenazó con hacerle daño a tu familia, a Terruce y a ti, si yo no regresaba con él —Richard bajó la mirada —; yo no podía permitir que lo hiciera, por esa razón me marché sin despedirme de ti siquiera, no hubiera soportado ver el dolor reflejado en tus hermosos ojos.

—A partir de ese día, mi vida fue gris y vacía, vivía y me movía por inercia, deseando con mi alma que aquella pesadilla terminara, pero no fue así, en su lugar recibí aquella carta escrita de tu puño y letra, la cual destrozó todas mis esperanzas, tu habías decidido tu carrera como actriz y darte una oportunidad con otro hombre por encima de nuestro amor y de Terruce.

—Se que fui un egoísta, ya que yo había hecho lo mismo y tu te merecías empezar de nuevo, pero te amaba más que a mi propia vida y la sola idea de verte en brazos de otro me hicieron decir todas aquellas cosas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar de los hermosos ojos verde azul de la guapa actriz, el Richard frente a ella, era el Richard de quien se enamoró en su juventud y a quien continuaba amando a pesar de todo.

—Richard —dijo ella entre sollozos —tu padre me dijo que prefería verte muerto antes que regresaras con nosotros, me amenazó con que lo haría si yo no cedía a lo que me pedía, el otro hombre amenazó que Terry correría la misma suerte —Eleonor cubrió su rostro con ambas manos —Yo no podía permitir que les hicieran daño, preferí renunciar a ti y a mi propio hijo, era mil veces mejor saberlos lejos pero con vida a perderlos para siempre.

Richard Grantchester cubrió su rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas ante la mujer que amaba.

—Eli, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice.

—¡Oh Richard! —respondió ella entre sollozos arrodillándose frente a él —cuanto daño nos hicieron, en especial a nuestro hijo.

Ambos se abrazaron y se consolaron uno al otro, sanando con cada lágrima, una a una las heridas que durante años se mantuvieron abiertas.

—Eli, John me ha entregado el acta de matrimonio la cual certifica que tu has sido y sigues siendo mi verdadera y única esposa —Antes de venir contigo fui con mi primo George ¿ lo recuerdas? Eleonor asintió —él es ahora el Rey y me prometió que si nuestra acta de matrimonio aparecía en algún momento, él personalmente anularía mi actual matrimonio y se encargaría de todos los tramites para que tu ocuparas el lugar que te corresponde —Richard hizo una pausa —Eli, todo está preparado, solo hace falta que me aceptes en tu vida nuevamente y comencemos justo donde nos quedamos.

—¡Oh Richard! —Sabe Dios que es lo que siempre desee durante todos estos años.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas? —preguntó él esperanzado.

Eleonor asintió —Si Richard, acepto.

—Te amo Eleonor, nunca dejé de hacerlo durante todos estos años.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió un furioso Archie recibió a Terry con un puñetazo en el rostro que mandó al joven castaño directo al piso

—Maldito aristócrata, por tu culpa Candy ha sido expulsada del Colegio, ¿tienes idea acaso lo que eso significa? Que vas a saber tú niño rico —; no tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido la vida de Candy, si la expulsan, la repudiarán de la familia Ardley, y que será de ella —dijo Archie fuera de si.

—Tranquilo chico —intervino John —estamos aquí para ayudar y evitar que eso suceda.

—Archie —gritó Stair para tranquilizar a su temperamental hermano menor —peleando no resolveremos nada, escuchemos lo que quieren decirnos.

—Gracias —dijo Terry.

—Terry por que no le cuentas a los chicos que fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

El joven castaño relató una vez mas lo sucedido y al final de su relato entregó la carta a los hermanos Cornwall.

—Elisa —dijo Archie reconociendo la letra de la joven pelirroja.

—Necesitamos que nos ayuden a recuperar la otra carta de la habitación de la señorita Ardley, esta misma noche —dijo John —Terry me ha dicho que la señorita O' Brian fue quien le entregó la carta a la señorita Ardley, ¿ Creen que ella puede ayudarnos a recuperarla?

—Si, claro que puede hacerlo —respondió prontamente Stair.

—Pero como le haremos para comunicarnos con ella a esta hora —preguntó Archie.

—Tranquilo hermano —dijo Stair sacando una linterna de entre su escritorio —recuerdas como solíamos comunicarnos con Candy al principio.

Archie asintió —claro lo hacíamos utilizando el código Morse.

—Exacto —respondió Stair.

—Un momento —dijo Terry —el código Morse es para telégrafos como piensas utilizarlo con esa linterna.

—Espera y verás —respondió Stair emitiendo las primera señales.

En la habitación de las chicas, Annie y Patty se encontraban preocupadas por la situación de Candy.

—¿Annie, que podemos hacer para ayudar a Candy?

Annie juntó sus manos nerviosamente —lo único que se me ocurre es contarle a Archie lo sucedido y ver si tiene alguna idea.

—Annie, Annie, es Stair —dijo Patty señalando una parpadeante luz y sacando una pequeña linterna para responder el mensaje.

—¿Que haces Patty?

—Respondo al mensaje de Stair.

—¡Eh! ¿Mensaje?

—Si —respondió Patty —utilizamos el código Morse

—¿Código Morse? —¿No es ese el código que se utiliza para enviar telegramas?

—Si —respondió Patty

—¿Y que dice?

—Dice que necesita que recupere del cuarto de Candy, la carta que le enviaron a nombre de Terry, donde la citaban en el establo.

Patty envió su respuesta y luego cerró la ventana.

—Listo —dijo Stair —Patty y Annie recuperarán esa carta ahora mismo y la lanzarán al patio en forma de un avión de papel, debemos estar atentos.

—En ese caso, yo iré por ella —respondió John —necesito que ustedes permanezcan aquí, por si surge alguna novedad.

—John yo iré a las afueras del cuarto de castigo, no puedo dejar a Candy sola.

John asintió comprensivo al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Terry

—Esta bien, pero prométeme que estarás atento y que no harás nada que pueda empeorar la situación de la señorita Ardley.

—Te lo prometo.

Alumbrada por una pequeña vela, Candy se encontraba de rodillas, llorando su desdicha.

¿Como había caído tan inocentemente en la trampa de Elisa? —Terry jamás la hubiese citado en aquel lugar y a esa hora de la noche cuando sabía que las monjas habían reforzado las guardias nocturnas —pensó

—¡Oh Terry! ¿Que pasará con nosotros ahora? —susurró mientas las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Un ruido proveniente del suelo llamó la atención de Candy.

Agudizó su oido para escuchar atentamente de donde provenía.

Sonrió al escuchar un singular gruñido.

Tomó un trozo de madera y levantó una pieza del viejo piso

—Klint —dijo tomando al pequeño Coatí entre sus brazos —Gracias Klint, gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Candy se puso de pie inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido de una armónica.

—Terry, Terry estas aquí —dijo corriendo hacia la puerta, colocando sus manos sobre la madera de esta, imaginando que tocaba a Terry.

—Candy, Pecosa, tienes que ser fuerte.

—Lo soy Terry, lo soy —respondió ella —¿que haces aquí y no en tu cuarto a donde fuiste confinado de castigo? —preguntó.

—Al diablo con el castigo Candy —respondió él —Me quedaré aquí tocando la armónica para ti.

—Terry, mi amor —respondió ella entre quedos sollozos al otro lado de la puerta.

—Candy, amor, no quiero que llores más, sonríe, nunca dejes de hacerlo.

Candy sonrió en medio de su tristeza —estoy sonriendo Terry, estoy sonriendo porque estas aquí conmigo, aunque esta puerta nos separe, sé que estas aquí junto a mi.

—Nunca te dejaré Candy.

Terry permaneció hasta altas horas de la madrugada en aquel lugar, hasta que John fue por él y lo convenció de regresar a su habitación ya que si lo encontraban en aquel lugar empeoraría la situación de Candy.

—Terry, saldré a hablar con las personas que los ayudaran a resolver este asunto, no te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien, tengo las cartas y la señorita O 'Brian está dispuesta a testificar en caso de ser requerido —llevo conmigo los datos de Luisa DuPont y créeme que a tu padre no le hará ninguna gracia saber lo que hizo, en cuanto a los hermanos Leagan, será su propia familia quien se encargue de ellos.

—John, espero que todo salga como lo has planeado.

—Así será Terry y te aseguro que todos los implicados pagarán lo que han hecho.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Siete

En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol salieron, Terry se puso de pie, caminó al cuarto de baño, tomó una rápida ducha y se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, apenas y había dormido una hora, esperando alguna noticia de John la cual nunca llegó.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo el cual le mostró el rostro de la derrota.

Caminó hasta la puerta Francesa y se apoyó en esta; empuñó sus manos y golpeó la puerta con tal fuerza que quebró uno de los cristales.

El dolor que provocaba el pequeño corte no era nada comparado al que sentía su alma.

Alzó su mirada empañada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar de sus ojos verde azules.

Gritó a los cuatro vientos su frustración.

¿Donde estaba Dios cuando más lo necesitaba? —se preguntó —por que siempre le quitaba todo lo que amaba —¿Cual era su pecado? —¿Por qué le había permitido conocer a Candy para luego perderla de esa manera? — Y Candy —. ¿ A caso no era suficiente todo lo que había sufrido? —¿ A caso no merecía ser feliz? —¿Como podía alguien ensañarse con un ser tan puro como ella?

—¿Por que? —gritó con frustración —¿Por que me castigas de esta manera? —dijo golpeando el escritorio.

Caminó hacia la puerta y abrió está y salió de su habitación.

Haría su último intento por convencer a la hermana Grey para que cambiara su decisión, si ella no cedía, pondría en marcha lo que durante las horas de insomnio rondó su cabeza.

De su decisión dependía el futuro de Candy, él no podía permitir que Candy además de ser expulsada del Colegio fuera repudiada de la familia Ardley, prefería mejor renunciar a ella y marcharse junto a su madre a America, antes que aquello sucediera.

Candy se merecía ser feliz, la vida la había golpeado lo suficiente, como para que lo hiciera una vez más y por partida doble.

Cuanto deseaba tener la edad suficiente para desposarla y marcharse de aquel maldito lugar junto a ella.

Cruzó el espacio que dividía las habitaciones de los chicos con el de las chicas.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas —. Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que lo llevaba a su destino final, las palabras de John de que confiara en él, que todo estaría bien, resonaban en su cabeza.

Escuchó los murmullos de todos los estudiantes, pero no les prestó atención.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que era incapaz de prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, de pronto su mirada azul verdosa se enfocó en la única culpable de aquella infamia; desvió su andar y caminó hasta ella.

—Todo el mundo habla del asunto —decía Nancy Luben.

—Es el peor escándalo desde la fundación del colegio —decía Luisa entre risillas.

—Este no es el lugar para una moza de establo, merece ser echada a patadas de esta prestigiosa institución —decía Elisa con su odiosa voz nasal.

—Mira —dijo Nancy con la vista al frente.

—¡Terry! —dijo Elisa.

—Viene hacía nosotras —dijo Luisa.

Terry se detuvo frente a las tres chicas con la mirada mas gélida que jamás había mostrado a nadie.

Elisa Leagan no se amedrentó ante su actitud en su lugar sonrió tontamente.

—Terry, yo quisiera...

Las palabras de Elisa se vieron interrumpidas de la manera mas humillante.

Sin dirigirle una sola palabra, Terry escupió su rostro y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, la dejó allí humillada miemtras él se giraba sobre sus talones y retomaba su camino.

—¡Ahhhh! —fue lo único que atinó a decir Elisa mientras lo veía retirarse.

—Elisa —te encuentras bien —Luisa se acercó a su amiga.

—Me ha humillado Luisa, el maldito Grantchester me ha humillado frente a todos —dijo con los ojos rojos de ira e indignación.

—Elisa, amiga —Luisa intentó tomarla del brazo.

—No me toques, puedo sola —respondió al gesto de su amiga —Esto no se quedará así, te juro que ese maldito bastardo pagará caro esta humillación —sentenció girandosé sobre sus talones y cubriendo su rostro en la columna junto a ella, comenzó a llorar de rabia.

Candy se encontraba dormida cuando escuchó que la llamaban, al tiempo que aquella puerta se abría.

—Candy —tu castigo ha sido revocado —te quedarás en el Colegio —le informó la hermana Margaret.

—¿Como? —preguntó la joven rubia.

—Como lo escuchas Candy, la hermana Grey ha revocado su decisión —la hermana Margaret tomó sus manos —Candy, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase no te desanimarás.

—Si —respondió la joven rubia.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de la hermana Margaret, aquello era un milagro.

Ingresó a su habitación, tomó un baño y se cambió de ropa.

Minutos mas tarde Annie y Patty llegaron a su habitación tras ser informadas de las buenas nuevas.

El sonido de la campana que indicaba que las clases comenzarían sonó, las tres amigas se dirigieron al respectivo salon.

Los ojos ambarinos de Elisa destellaron rabia al ver a la joven rubia ingresando al salón de clases con una amplia sonrisa.

—Así que es cierto lo que se rumora en los pasillos —dijo una desdeñosa Elisa.

—Elisa cállate —Patty intervino

—No lo haré —respondió la joven pelirroja —Como puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que Terry se fue del Colegio para que tu permanecieras en él.

—¿Queeee? —gritó Candy —¿Como que Terry se ha ido?

—¡Ah! Con que no lo sabías ¡Eh! —pues como lo escuchas, moza de establo, Terry se ha ido del Colegio.

Candy negó con la cabeza —No Terry no pudo hacer eso.

—Pues lo hizo —respondió Elisa con una sonrisa disfrutando del sufrimiento que sus palabras provocaban en la joven rubia.

Candy no pudo concentrarse durante las clases, sus pensamientos rondaban en las palabras de Elisa.

Un miedo se apoderó de ella cuando las clases de ese día terminaron.

—Annie Patty, díganme la verdad, ¿Es cierto lo que Elisa ha dicho? —por favor necesito saber la verdad —rogó

Ambas chicas asintieron y Candy sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba frente a ella.

Sin decir una sola palabra corrió por los pasillos hasta su habitación sin importarle que la retaran por hacer tal cosa.

Abrió la puerta Francesa, salió al balcón; fijó su mirada hacía la recamara de Terry la cual se veía oscura.

Llevó sus manos a la altura del pecho y sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

Sintió de pronto que todo le daba vueltas, se sujetó del balcón para no caer.

—No, no Terry no pudo irse y dejarme aquí, él prometió que estaría siempre conmigo.

En cuanto cayó la noche, Candy sacó su soga blanca y la lanzó a una de las ramas del gran árbol que dividía los dos edificios, en cuanto estuvo segura que la soga estaba bien sujeta, se dejó ir hacía el balcón de Terry.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, lo llamó varias veces, al no recibir respuesta, giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió.

La habitación estaba en tinieblas, se guió por la luz de la luna que ingresaba a travez de la puerta del balcón.

Sintió desesperación al darse cuenta que la habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada.

Su mirada verde esmeralda se fijó en un sobre que se encontraba sobre la mesa la cual hacia función de escritorio.

Con manos temblorosas, tomó el sobre, y en cuanto leyó su nombre, todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar de ellos, conforme leía cada linea, sentía que un pedazo de su corazón caia.

Candy cubrió su boca para ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban en salir de su garganta, al escuchar ruidos provenientes del pasillo.

—Escuché que echaron a Terry del Colegio .

—Se lo merecía, era un chico muy raro ¿ no creen?

—¡Niel! —Susurró Candy detrás de la puerta.

—Esta era su habitación —dijo uno de los chicos.

—Un muchacho que sirvió de chivo expiatorio a una chica que limpiaba caballos.

Candy escuchó la voz de Archie seguida por los quejidos de Niel.

Mordió sus dedos para reprimir un sollozo al escuchar todo cuanto aquellos chicos decían.

—¿Sabes a donde fue Terry? —preguntó Archie.

—A America —respondió Niel sobando su cuello —escuché decir que un barco parte esta mañana

—No, no Terry no pudo irse a America sin mi, me prometió que estaría conmigo siempre —. No, no lo acepto —dijo la rubia saliendo a toda prisa de aquella habitación.

—Señor dese prisa por favor, necesito llegar al puerto de Southampton —pedía Candy desesperada.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo señorita, pero me temo que debemos aguardar hasta que el grupo de sufragistas permitan el paso

Candy asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla y negó al ver al grupo de mujeres que exigían sus derechos mientras gritaban consignas y levantaban pancartas.

Si no tuviera prisa por llegar al puerto de Southampton y evitar que Terry partiera de Londres sin ella, se hubiese bajado y hubiese sido partícipe de aquella manifestación femenina, pero en ese momento, Candy deseaba con el corazón y el alma que aquel grupo de mujeres despejaran la carretera y le dieran via libre para seguir su camino.

Aguantando las ganas de gritar su frustración apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento del carruaje y aguardó en silencio rogando a Dios llegar a tiempo al puerto.

Treinta minutos mas tarde sintió que volvía a la vida al sentir como el coche de alquiler comenzaba a moverse.

—Señor, se lo suplico —rogó la rubia con los ojos cristalizados —acelere el paso, necesito llegar al puerto de Southampton antes que el Transatlántico salga —dijo tras escuchar el primer silbato del barco.

—Arre, arre —animó el cochero a sus caballos al ver el rostro compungido de la joven.

Candy juntó sus manos, cerró sus ojos y elevó una plegaria al Creador, para que ocurriera un milagro al escuchar el segundo silbato del barco

Tan pronto como llegaron al puerto, pagó la tarifa y saltó del coche y comenzó a correr.

Mientras lo hacía escuchó el último silbato del barco y corrió con mayor intensidad, tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que impedir que Terry se marchara y la dejara allí.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde varias personas habían estado minutos atrás despidiendo a sus familiares, cayó de rodillas al ver como el Transatlántico se alejaba del puerto.

Se puso de pie comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amado, deseando que al menos el viento llevara hasta sus oídos su voz.

—TERRY...TERRY...TERRY... MIENTRAS TENGAMOS VIDA NOS ENCONTRAREMOS —Gritó entre lágrimas sintiendo que la mitad de su corazón se iba en aquel Transatlántico.

Permaneció sostenida a aquel barandal, llorando su pérdida hasta que de pronto, sintió unas manos sujetando sus hombros.

—Candy, Candy despierta.

Candy abrió sus ojos de manera abrupta.

—Terry, estas aquí —dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Y a donde más puedo estar si no es junto a ti, Pecosa.

—Terry, te marchabas a America —decía ella de manera incoherente mientras sollozaba y temblaba —Te ibas sin mi, me dejabas sola en el Colegio, te sacrificabas por mi.

—Tranquila Candy fue solo una pesadilla —la consoló él —yo estoy aquí, no me he ido ni me iré, te lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas.

La hermana Margaret aguantó las ganas de llorar al ver aquella escena, era la primera vez en los años que Terry llevaba en el Colegio que ella lo veía actuar de manera tan protectora hacia otra persona.

—Candy tu castigo ha sido revocado —dijo la religiosa tras aclararse la garganta.

—¿Como? —preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—Es una larga historia Pecosa —respondió Terry con una sonrisa de lado —te contaré cuando tengamos tiempo —Vamos, debes acompañar a la hermana Margaret a la oficina de la hermana Grey.

—Hermana Grey —He traído a Candice White Ardley

—Gracias —respondió la religiosa.

—Con permiso —La hermana Margaret se retiró.

—Acércate por favor —pidió la religiosa a la joven rubia

—Si —respondió ella.

—Candice se te ha suspendido el castigo ya que me han entregado las pruebas de que Terruce y tu fueron víctimas de una trampa, además Patricia O'Brian ha testificado a tu favor —informó —afuera se encuentra el asistente del señor Ardley, ha venido para llevarte por el resto del día —la hermana Grey inhaló profundamente —mañana te reintegrarás al resto de las alumnas.

—Gracias hermana Grey.

—No es a mi a quien debes agradecer sino al Duque de Grantchester y a su asistente quien me entregó todas las pruebas de la inocencia tuya y de Terry.

Terry caminaba de regreso a su habitación, se detuvo frente a la capilla del Colegio, abrió las puertas de esta e ingresó, caminó hasta el altar, cerró sus ojos y agradeció con todo su corazón a quien minutos atrás le había reprochado su desdicha —. Sin duda, había sido injusto al dejarse llevar por la rabia y reprochar todas aquellas cosas, ya que si no hubiese sido por los designios de Dios, él jamas hubiese conocido a Candy.

Salió de aquel lugar, irradiando felicidad en su rostro, todos aquellos que minutos atrás lo habían visto pasar con el rostro sombrío, estaban sorprendidos con el cambio que mostraba.

Llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su salvador.

—Buenos días Terry —saludó John con una cálida sonrisa

—Buenos días John —respondió el castaño devolviéndole la sonrisa y sin previo aviso abrazó a John —Gracias John, no sé como le hiciste para convencer a mi padre para que me ayudara, pero de no haber sido por eso a esta hora yo estaría partiendo a America con mi madre.

—¿Como? ¿Pensabas irte y dejar a la señorita Ardley?

Terry asintió —Estaba desesperado, tu no habías regresado y no podia permitir que echaran a Candy del Colegio, por esa razón fui a la oficina de la hermana Grey para decirle que yo tomaría el lugar de Candy, que sería yo quien me iría del Colegio, pero que le permitiera a Candy quedarse —. No sabes la inmensa alegría que sentí el encontrarte en la oficina de la hermana Grey

—Eso fue muy noble de tu parte Terry

—Amo a Candy John y no soporto que le hagan daño, por ella estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo, enfrentar a mi padre y al mundo entero, a abrirme paso en la vida por mi propia cuenta y ofrecerle a ella todo lo que se merece.

John sonrió —Veo que ya no eres el chico rebelde de antaño, sin duda la señorita Ardley es la persona indicada para ti.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa —Candy es como un ángel enviado por Dios, para rescatarme del mismísimo infierno —respondió el castaño.

—Vaya que lo es —respondió John —¿estas listo? —preguntó John —Tu padre desea hablar contigo hoy.

Terry asintió —Si, vamos, la verdad estoy intrigado con ese cambio de actitud de mi padre, me pregunto que se trae ahora entre manos Richard Grantchester, no es normal que actúe de esta manera tan humana —respondió el castaño.

—Tal vez, al igual que tu, fue rescatado del infierno por un ángel rubio, pero sin pecas —respondió John sonriendo.

Continuará...

—Si, si ya sé que soy mala e imagino que de principio desearon matarme jajajaja , pero que tal al final, les volvió el alma al cuerpo ¿cierto?

—Elisa, Elisa, Elisa, ahora si que te cargó el payaso jajajaja y de paso a Niel y a Luisa.

—No olviden dejar su like y sus comentarios,

—Les aseguro, que ahora es que se pondrá mas interesante esta historia ;) pobre, Candy y Terry se llevaran la sorpresa de su vida cada uno por distinta manera.


	9. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Ocho

Sofia se despidió de Albert al ser consciente que aquello era un asunto de carácter familiar, optó por hospedarse en la Mansión Grantchester junto a su tío y su recién estrenada Tía.

Al principio, Albert se negó a que ella se marchara ya que Sofia se había convertido en alguien mas que su novia, era su amiga, su confidente, su complice y su mujer, sí, su mujer, y aún cuando la matriarca de los Ardley pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de aquella conducta indecorosa por parte de ambos, le tranquilizó saber que su sobrino pediría la mano de aquella joven, como Dios mandaba.

—William, debes hacer algo con esa niña, no puedes permitir que manche el buen nombre de los Ardley con su conducta tan indecorosa —Debes repudiarla de la familia —Decía Elroy poniendo su mano en la frente de manera dramática —Oh Santo Dios! Seremos la comidilla de todo el mundo.

Albert cubrió su rostro, mostrando así su frustración ante las palabras de su Tía.

—Tia Elroy —dijo alzando el rostro —Después de Rosemary, Candy es una digna portadora del apellido Ardley.

—¿Que dices? —¿ A caso has perdido el juicio? ¿Como te atreves a comparar a esa chiquilla alocada con mi Rosemary?

—Candy no es ninguna chiquilla alocada Tia Elroy, Candy es el ser mas noble y puro que jamás haya conocido, capaz de transformar todo lo que toca, no como tu querida Elisa que con su maldad destruye todo a su paso

—William, mide tus palabras, Elisa es una dama que sabe comportarse, ella es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que dañe el honor de nuestra prestigiosa familia.

Albert rodó los ojos —Si como tu digas Tia Elroy —respondió —pero te aconsejo que vayas preparándote, en unos —Albert miró su reloj de bolsillo —tres minutos verás cuan equivocada y cuan lejos de la realidad has estado todo este tiempo —toma asiento y esperemos juntos a que los chicos lleguen.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un enigmático George

—Buenas tardes señor, señora Ardley —saludó ceremoniosamente George acercándose a Albert y entregándole dos sobres.

—Dile a Stair y a Archie que aguarden afuera —Lleva a Elisa a Niel, a la habitación de la Tía Elroy —Albert sacó un trozo de papel con algo escrito —Dile a Elisa que la Tia Elroy desea que escriba esto en un trozo de papel limpio para ella; espera unos veinte minutos y los traes de regreso, aguarda con ellos afuera hasta que yo los haga pasar.

George asintió —¿Algo mas? —preguntó el eficiente George tomando el trozo de papel.

—Has pasar a Candy.

De la misma manera como entró, así George salió de aquel lugar.

—Señorita Ardley, el señor William desea hablar con usted —dijo George a una asustada Candy.

—Prepárate huérfana se te llegó tu día, seguro el Tío Abuelo te repudiará de la familia Ardley —siseó Elisa sonriendo diabólicamente.

George se acercó a la joven rubia —todo estará bien —le dijo con una leve sonrisa tranquilizándola.

—El señor William desea que ustedes aguarden aquí mientras tanto él habla con la señorita Candice —informó George a los hermanos Cornwall, quien con un asentimiento de cabeza indicaron que así lo harían.

—Ustedes —dijo tomando su postura seria para dirigirse a los hermanos Leagan —acompáñenme a la habitación de la señora Ardley.

Candy llamó a la puerta y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó la aspera voz de la señora Elroy permitiéndole el paso.

Ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Elroy, Candy comenzó a hablar con voz temblorosa.

—Tío abuelo William, lamento mucho todos los problemas que le he ocasionado, quiero que sepa que estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mi desde el día que me adoptó hasta hoy, comprenderé si después de lo sucedido en el Colegio desea repudiarme de la familia Ardley.

Candy contuvo el aliento al ver como la silla en donde estaba sentado el abuelo William se giraba frente a ella.

Parpadeó tres veces para enfocar bien su mirada esmeralda.

Se pellizcó para asegurarse que estaba despierta y que aquello no se trataba de un sueño parecido al de esa mañana.

—¿Tu? —fue lo único que atinó a decir una sorprendida Candy.

—Hola Candy, bienvenida.

—Albert, ¿que clase de broma es esta? —Preguntó Candy recordando cierta vez que Terry hizo lo mismo cuando llegaron a Londres.

—No se trata de ninguna broma niña —respondió Elroy de manera hostil —William es el Tío Abuelo.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al punto que Albert creyó que se saldrían de sus cuencas y provocó que el rubio riera.

—Pe...pero el es mi amigo Albert —balbuceó Candy.

—Mi nombre es William Albert Ardley —respondió Albert mirando a una sorprendida Candy ante aquella revelación —Toma asiento junto a la Tía Elroy, Candy —ordenó Albert y Candy como manso corderito obedeció.

Elroy se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su sobrino, ya que la tosca mujer hizo un gesto de desagrado en cuanto Candy se sentó junto a ella.

—Bien Candy —comenzó a decir Albert —te preguntarás cual es la razón por la que te hice venir junto a los chicos.

Candy asintió.

—Quiero que nos relates a la tia Elroy y a mi, que fue lo que realmente sucedió anoche en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Candy irguió su postura y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido.

—Imposible —Gritó Elroy en cuanto Candy terminó —Elisa es una dama y ella sería incapaz de un acto tan despreciable del que la acusas y Niel es todo un caballero, jamás haría algo que ponga en tela de juicio el buen nombre y el prestigio de la familia Ardley, dices todo eso para justificar tus actos inmorales y tu indecoroso comportamiento, mira que encontrarte con un chico a altas horas de la noche como lo haría cualquier fulana, no cabe duda que lo traes en tu sangre, eres una...

—Basta Tia Elroy —rugió Albert —No permitiré un solo insulto más en contra de Candy —Albert abrazó a Candy de manera protectora.

—William —chilló la vieja Elroy sorprendida por el tono de voz que empleó su sobrino para dirigirse a ella por defender a aquella chiquilla quien solo había traído dolores de cabeza a la familia Ardley.

Albert soltó a Candy y caminó hasta la puerta, abrió esta e hizo pasar a Stair y a Archie quienes lo veían sin entender que hacía ahí el señor Albert como ellos lo llamaban, y que hacía vestido de etiqueta.

Albert advirtió la confusión en los rostros de ambos chicos y de manera rápida, directa y sin mucha ceremonia se presentó a ellos como quien realmente era.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos chicos al ser consciente de lo que aquella verdad significaba, Candy no sería repudiada sino todo lo contrario, estaría protegida de las garras de los Leagan.

—Tío William —dijeron ambos al unísono mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—Chicos —dijo Albert —me gustaría que le relaten a la tía Elroy como se enteraron del incidente de anoche en el Colegio.

—Escuchamos voces en el pasillo y cuando salimos para ver de que se trataba todo, vimos y escuchamos a Niel junto a sus dos inseparables amigos esparciendo el chisme por todas las habitaciones de los chicos.

—Todos se han puesto de acuerdo para perjudicar a Niel y a Elisa —Elroy se negaba a creer todo cuanto los chicos decían.

—Tia Elroy —dijo Albert tomando los dos sobres que George le entregó minutos antes —véalo con sus propios ojos y convénzase de una vez lo equivocada que está.

Elroy tomó los dos sobres y sacó el contenido de ellos, leyó detenidamente cada nota y las comparó y se dio cuenta que efectivamente ambas misivas habían sido escritas por la misma persona, pero eso no comprobaba que Elisa y Niel fueran los responsables y así se los hizo saber.

—Esto no prueba que Elisa fue quien escribió estas misivas —dijo Elroy categóricamente.

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo Albert caminando una vez más hasta la puerta para comprobar que George estaba afuera junto a Elisa y Niel, tal y como se lo había pedido.

George sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña nota escrita por Elisa y se la entregó a Albert

—Tia Elroy —dijo Elisa abrazándola y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo —es horrible como el buen nombre de los Ardley ha sido enmasillado por causa la conducta inmoral de Candice.

—Que hace este vagabundo aquí —dijo Niel señalando a Albert.

Stair y Archie sonrieron ante las insolentes palabras del chico Leagan.

—Silencio Niel —sentenció la señora Elroy.

—Niel tiene razón Tia Elroy, este vagabundo no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar.

—Suficiente —gritó Elroy —deben mostrar respeto por el patriarca de los Ardley.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa al ver los rostros pálidos de los jóvenes Leagan

Albert se aclaró la garganta —los hice venir a todos hasta aquí para esclarecer el incidente de anoche dentro del Colegio San Pablo —dijo Albert yendo al grano sin tanto rodeo.

—Elisa comenzó a llorar —Tia Elroy es horrible todas las cosas que se dicen de los Ardley por culpa de la desvergonzada de Candice, seguro aprendió esos modales en la casa Pony o lo trae en sus genes, tal vez su madre era cortesana en uno de esos lugares de Chicago donde asisten solo caballeros y por eso la abandonó.

Escuchar aquello encendió la ira de Candy.

El sonido de una sonora bofetada se escuchó en la estancia.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la violenta reacción de de la joven rubia.

—No permitiré que insultes a mi madre, si bien es cierto que me dejó en las puertas del Hogar de Pony, eso no te da ningún derecho que te dirijas a ella de esa manera, tampoco permitiré un insulto más en contra de mi educación en el Hogar de Pony.

—¡Candice! —Dijo Elroy sorprendida ante la manera tan vehemente como aquella chiquilla defendía a una madre a quien jamás conoció y quien la abandonó en las afueras de una casa hogar en medio de una fuerte nevada cuando a penas era una bebé, aquella reacción hizo que Elroy recordara a su sobrina Rosemary.

—Lo ves Tia Elroy, es una salvaje, no merece ser parte de la familia Ardley.

—Silencio Elisa —gritó la señora Elroy yendo hasta donde estaba Candy con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración acelerada, haciendo que a Elisa se le erizara la piel.

—Tía Elroy, usted no puede ponerse de parte de Candice después de su conducta de anoche —dijo Elisa.

—Elisa —intervino Albert —tuviste algo que ver en ese penoso asunto.

—Por su puesto que no —respondió la pelirroja acariciando su enrojecida mejilla.

—Di la verdad Elisa, fuiste tu —decía Archie quien era sujetado por Stair ya que el castaño quería retorcerle el cuello a aquella víbora.

—Eso no es cierto —gritó Niel en defensa de su hermana menor.

—Tu cállate Niel —respondió Stair —tus amigos y tu esparcieron el rumor en las habitaciones de los chicos y Elisa y sus amigas hicieron lo mismo en las habitaciones de las chicas.

—Eso no es cierto tia Elroy, no les crea nada, ellos solo procuran perjudicarnos —decía Elisa gimoteando.

—Niegas entonces que fuiste tú quien envió esa dos notas —dijo Albert comenzando a perder la paciencia ante el cinismo de aquel par de chicos.

—Lo juro —decía Elisa entre lágrimas fingidas.

Albert tomó la nota que George le entregó y se la pasó a la señora Elroy quien aún mantenía las dos notas enviadas a Candy y a Terry.

—Elisa —dijo la señora Elroy al comprobar que efectivamente la letra en las tres notas era la misma —¿Como pudiste hacer tal cosa?

El mundo perfecto de Elisa se desplomó ante sus ojos en un segundo y como si la bofetada de Candy no hubiese sido suficiente, Elroy le estampó una bofetada en su otra mejilla.

—Tia Elroy —dijo Niel con horror mientras sostenía a Elisa.

Lárguense de mi vista —rugió Elroy furiosa —No quiero volver a verlos jamás, han deshonrado el buen nombre de nuestra familia quien los cobijó dentro del Clan aun cuando no eran miembros de la Familia Ardley —Elroy estaba indignada ante las acciones de quienes creía un ejemplo de comportamiento —William tiene razón, Candice, es una digna portadora del apellido Ardley —sentenció —en cuanto a ustedes dos, yo personalmente hablaré con la directora del Colegio para que los eche hoy mismo, son la peor vergüenza dentro del Clan Ardley —Elroy dirigió su mirada a Albert —William encárgate de desligar a los Ardley de los Leagan no deseo que nuestro apellido se vea afectado por las acciones de ellos —dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los hermanos Leagan —, Stair, dile a George que prepare el auto y los lleve de regreso, y que en cuanto regrese me busque en mi habitación y me lleve al Colegio.

Stair salió tan pronto le fue posible, la mirada de la Tia Elroy de mostró que no bromeaba.

—Se hará como usted lo disponga Tia Elroy —respondió Albert a la petición de la matriarca.

—Archie, Stair y tu pueden volver al Colegio junto con la tia Elroy, yo llevaré a Candy más tarde, necesito hablar con ella primero.

Archie asintió.

—Acompáñame al jardín del Hotel, Candy —Albert extendió su brazo el cual la joven rubia aceptó.

Conforme caminaban, Candy recordó que hacía unas semanas había enviado al Tío Abuelo su diario en donde escribió todo lo que vivió en Escocia, sin guardarse nada.

—Candy, quiero que sepas que recibí cada una de tus cartas y —Albert se aclaró la garganta...

Candy bajó el rostro deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara —Como se suponía que vería a Albert a la cara cuando sabía todo lo que pasó entre Terry y ella aquella tarde en Escocia.

Albert, al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Candy palmeó su mano para infundirle confianza —; si bien era cierto que se molestó con Terry cuando leyó el diario de Candy, ya que él confiaba ciegamente en aquel chico rebelde pero de buen corazón, Sofia quien resultó ser la prima de Terry le hizo ver que él era la persona menos indicada para reprochar algo a los chicos ya que ellos habían hecho lo mismo, cuando se dejaron arrastrar por el deseo, la pasión y el amor que comenzaba a crecer en cada uno de ellos.

Aquella decidida chica le hizo ver que si había un culpable de todo aquello, era él mismo, ya que al huir de Londres para no asumir su rol como patriarca de la Familia Ardley, había dejado sola a Candy una vez más, cuando era su responsabilidad velar por su seguridad.

—Recibí tu diario hace algunas semanas y fue por esa razón que decidí regresar y asumir mi rol como patriarca de la familia Ardley, para protegerte de todos —Albert suspiró —pero una vez más fracasé como padre adoptivo, no pude evitar que Elisa y Niel te lastimaran nuevamente.

—Albert, es decir Tío Abuelo William ...

Albert sonrió —No Candy, para ti seguiré siendo Albert, tu amigo, tal vez no puedo ser un padre para ti, pero puedo ser un hermano mayor, si me lo permites.

Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron y abrazó a Albert.

—Candy, quiero que a partir de ahora, compartamos todo, deseo que confíes en mi, que me cuentes todo lo que te pasa, yo estaré siempre allí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

—Albert, perdóname por haber traicionado tu confianza.

—Shhh —Albert la silenció —No digas nada pequeña, yo soy la persona menos indicada para reprocharte cualquier cosa, pero como comprenderás, necesito hablar con Terry, ya que lo que hicieron puede tener consecuencias ¿ lo sabes verdad?

Candy negó con la cabeza y Albert suspiró.

—Pequeña, puedes estar embarazada .

—¿Embarazada?

Candy palideció ante aquella posibilidad e instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Nueve

El silencio reinó durante todo el tiempo que duró el camino de regreso al Colegio, dentro de aquel vehículo en el cual eran transportados.

Cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Maldita Candice, desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas lo arruinaste todo —era el pensamiento de Elisa.

Maldita la hora que tu madre te engendró, maldita la hora que naciste, maldita la hora que apareciste en nuestras vidas ...maldita, maldita, maldita, mil veces maldita —gritaba en su pensamiento.

Una vez bajaron del auto, un asustado Niel le preguntó a Elisa:

—Elisa, ¿Crees que la Tia Elroy cumpla su amenaza?

—No lo hará —respondió Elisa.

—¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

—La conozco y sé que dijo todo eso porque estaba enfadada, pero ya se le pasará, ya lo verás —respondió la pelirroja con total seguridad.

De la misma manera como Raymond Sherman se enterara que Terry habia dejado el Colegio, con su oreja pegada a la puerta de la oficina de la hermana Grey, escuchó las exigencias de la señora Elroy Ardley.

—Hermana Grey, como miembro de la respetable familia Ardley y en vista que mi sobrina fue acusada y castigada injustamente, exijo que el castigo que fue aplicado a mi sobrina Candice sea aplicado a él, o la verdadera culpable.

—Así será señora Ardley, aunque lamento informarle que su sobrina Elisa es la verdadera responsable.

Elroy frunció el ceño —Lo sé —respondió la matriarca Ardley sacando de su bolso las dos cartas las cuales entregó a la religiosa —No importa que se trate de ella, se debe hacer justicia, se debe aplicar el castigo correspondiente en este caso.

Raymond se alejó inmediatamente al escuchar pasos aproximándose a la puerta, se escondió detrás de una de las columnas del edificio y permaneció allí escuchando más lo que aquellas dos damas mayores decían.

Tan pronto como Elroy se marchó y la hermana Grey regresó a su oficina, Raymond dirigió sus pasos de manera presurosa al dormitorio de los chicos y comenzó a contar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Al igual que un pueblo chico se convierte en un infierno grande en cuanto a chismes se refiere, así era el ambiente en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

En menos de treinta minutos el rumor, se había esparcido en muchos salones de clases.

Ajena a todo lo que sucedía, y creyendo que la señora Elroy no cumpliría su amenaza, Elisa Leagan hacía de las suyas dentro del salon de clases.

—Hermana Klaide —Elisa se puso de pie y caminó junto a Luisa hasta la religiosa —quiero decirle que no estoy de acuerdo, con el castigo que se impuso a Candy.

—¿Como dices Elisa? —preguntó la religiosa.

—Candy no reúne las condiciones que exige el colegio, ¿por que le permiten quedarse? —intervino Luisa.

—¿Por que dices que no las reúne? —preguntó la religiosa.

—Desde que Candice llegó, nos ha traído demasiados problemas, cuando trabajó en mi casa como sirvienta cometió un robo.

—Elisa —dijo Annie

Todas las alumnas comenzaron a murmurar.

—Silencio —sentenció la hermana Klaide —Elisa, así que tu dices que todas están en contra del castigo de la hermana Grey.

—Así es hermana —respondió Elisa con arrogancia.

La puerta del salon de clase se abrió de repente dando paso a la estricta hermana Grey.

—Escucharé sus quejas señoritas

—Hermana Grey —la hermana Klaide negó con la cabeza.

La directora ignoró la petición silenciosa de la hermana Klaide.

—Que tienes que decir Elisa Leagan

La joven Leagan ignorante a lo que se le venía, dio un paso al frente, el enfrentamiento sería inevitable.

—No estoy de acuerdo con el castigo hermana Grey —respondió alzando la nariz con arrogancia.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices Elisa —sentenció la religiosa.

—No puedo entenderla, sabiendo que es tan estricta en cuanto a los reglamentos, porque actúa así—dijo la joven pelirroja empuñando su mano.

La actitud tan desafiante por parte de aquella joven malcriada terminó por enfadar a la hermana Grey y lo que pensaba hacer con discreción lo hizo público.

—Elisa, tu hermano Daniel Leagn y tú quedan expulsados del colegio.

—Hermana Grey —chilló la joven

La religiosa sacó de entre su vestimenta las cartas que la señora Elroy le había entregado.

—Aquí tienes la carta que le enviaste a Terruce y a Candice.

Sonidos de asombros se escucharon dentro del salon de clase.

—A partir de mañana, tu quedarás confinada al cuarto de castigo y Niel en el cuarto de meditación, permanecerán allí hasta que tus padres vengan por ustedes.

—Hermana Grey —dijo Elisa horrorizada mientras la religiosa la sostenía del brazo.

Elisa daba vueltas de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, todo se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos.

—No me voy a ir de este colegio sin antes separar a esa maldita huérfana y a Terry.

Con aquel pensamiento y aprovechando las pocas horas que le quedaban en su cómoda habitación, se sentó frente a su escritorio y escribió una nota.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos al escuchar de parte de su padre todas aquellas revelaciones.

—Terruce, hijo aquí delante de tu madre quiero pedirte que me perdones por todo el daño que te he ocasionado con mi sombría actitud, pero quiero que sepas que todo cuanto hice en el pasado lo hice por tu tranquilidad.

—John me puso al tanto de todos los maltratos de los que eras víctima a manos de Zoila, en mi ausencia, y fue el mismo John quien me sugirió que enviarte al Colegio de interno era lo mejor para ti —el duque hizo una pausa —acepté la sugerencia de John con la única condición que él cuidaría siempre de ti y así lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy.

—Pero...y mi madre que hace aquí, creí que no querías saber nada de ella, además tu esposa la odia —dijo el castaño algo confundido con la presencia de Eleonor en aquella casa.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron aún más, cuando vio a su padre entrelazar su mano a la de Eleonor.

—Terruce hijo, mi matrimonio con Zoila ha sido anulado por mi primo George V.

—¿Como? —Preguntó el castaño confundido, ahora entendía menos.

—Veras hijo, este documento prueba que mi verdadera y única esposa es y ha sido siempre Eleonor Baker, tu madre, quien a partir de hoy será Eleonor Grantchester —el duque extendió el acta de matrimonio la cual sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se la entregó a Terry.

—Buenos días —saludó Sofía ingresando a la biblioteca —lamento interrumpir —se disculpó.

—Descuida Sofía —respondió Richard aproximándose a la chica.

—¡Sofia! —dijo Terry con asombro mirando a la joven frente a él a quien dejó de ver desde que se fue de interno al Real Colegio San Pablo.

—Hola Terry —saludó la joven con una cálida sonrisa.

—Sofia acaba de regresar de Africa y se quedará con nosotros el resto del día —informó Richard.

—¿Africa? —preguntó Terry con sorpresa.

—Si —respondió una sonriente Sofía —me escapé de casa hace seis meses y me disfracé de chico para embarcar rumbo a mi libertad.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar a la delicada Lady Sofia Spencer Grantchester disfrazada de chico, no cabía la menor duda que la rebeldía era una estampa en la sangre Grantchester.

—¿Y que hacías en Africa? —preguntó Terry

—Estuve como enfermera voluntaria en muchas aldeas .

—¿Enfermera tu? —preguntó Terry riendo.

—Aunque no lo creas, querido primo, soy capaz de cambiar un vendaje.

Todos rieron ante el sarcasmo de la joven.

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron el relato de Sofia.

—Su Excelencia, lamento interrumpir.

—Hola John.

—Lady Sofía, que grato verle nuevamente —respondió el fiel asistente —Lady Grantchester —saludó John con una reverencia.

Eleonor se sonrojó ante aquel trato tan formal.

—Su excelencia, tengo la información que me pidió.

Richard se aclaró la garganta —Si nos disculpan —dijo —necesito hablar con John en privado.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca, dejando a Richard y a John solos.

—Y bien —dijo el Duque.

—Todo cuanto te dijeron era cierto —respondió John —Teobald Luben es un jugador impulsivo.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Si, Richard —respondió el fiel asistente a su jefe —te aseguro que para esta hora Teobald Luben se encuentra en la total ruina.

—Perfecto —respondió Richard.

—Richard, ¿no crees que estás llevando esto muy lejos? —preguntó John

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron la respuesta del Duque.

—Adelante.

—Su excelencia, un mensajero ha dejado esto para usted y dijo que era urgente —Maggie entregó un sobre al Duque.

—Gracias Maggie —respondió el Duque tomando el sobre.

—Con su permiso milord —dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.

Richard abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido.

—Hay algún problema —Preguntó John a Richard al ver como este fruncía el ceño conforme leía

—No —respondió el Duque —es un anónimo, que tiene como propósito desacreditar a la señorita Ardley ante mis ojos —Richard suspiró —creo saber quien lo ha enviado, es la misma misiva en la carta que le enviaron a Terruce —dijo el Duque extendiendo la pequeña nota — ¿Te das cuenta como no estoy exagerando en cuanto a mis acciones John? —Preguntó el Duque —Si no se hace algo radical, estos jovencitos no dejarán tranquilos a Terruce y a la señorita Ardley.

—Tienes razón —Respondió John.

—Solo espero que los Ardley hagan algo con esta chiquilla insolente.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Elisa como Niel eran llevados a sus cuartos de castigo.

Mientras caminaban, se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de cotilleos dentro del plantel estudiantil.

Los que antes se decían sus amigos, se habían encargado de expandir el nuevo cotilleo.

—Han sido expulsados —murmuraban unos a otros

—Descubrieron que Terruce y Candice eran inocentes del incidente en el establo.

—Dicen que fue Elisa quien escribió las cartas para Candice y Terruce

—Que chica tan terrible.

—Bien merecido se lo tienen.

—No reúnen los requisitos para estar en este prestigioso Colegio —decían.

—Candice, una vez más quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por lo sucedido.

—Descuide hermana Grey no fue su culpa.

La nobleza del corazón de aquella joven enterneció el corazón de la rigurosa religiosa.

—Adelante —respondió la hermana Grey tras escuchar los tres toques a la puerta.

—Hermana Grey, hemos recibido un telegrama de parte de los padres de Luisa —informó la hermana Margaret.

La hermana Grey comenzó a leer la nota

—¡Eh! —Exclamó en cuanto terminó de leer —Hermana Margaret, traiga inmediatamente a Luisa.

—Si hermana —respondió la religiosa retirándose.

—Candice, puedes regresar a tus clases.

—¿Me mandó llamar hermana Grey? —Preguntó Luisa ingresando a la oficina junto con la hermana Margaret.

—Debo comunicarte que tu padre está en la ruina y no puede mantenerte mas en este Colegio.

—¡Oh no! Eso no puede ser hermana

—Prepara tus cosas, su carruaje pasará por ti al atardecer.

—Así que mi padre es pobre —dijo Luisa empuñando sus manos.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo la hermana Grey.

Luisa regresó llorando al salon de clases, sintió que todo aquello era como un castigo divino para ella, por haber sido tan mala y apoyar a Elisa en todas sus maldades en contra de Candice a quien en realidad ella ni siquiera conocía y solo se había dejado envenenar el alma por las palabras de Elisa y su hermano Niel.

—Que sucede Luisa, por que lloras? —preguntó la hermana Klaide dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

Luisa corrió hasta la religiosa y comenzó a sollozar —ya no podré ser una dama hermana Klaide.

—Por que —preguntó la religiosa.

—Tengo que irme del Colegio —respondió la pobre chica entre lágrimas —Mi padre ha perdido todo, estamos en la ruina, no puede seguir pagando mis estudios, debo regresar a casa y ayudar a mi madre en lo que pueda para salir adelante.

El resto de las alumnas comenzaron a murmurar.

Todo aquello parecía una especie de justicia divina —Elisa y Niel expulsados y ahora Luisa dejaba el Colegio, porque sus padres lo habían perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..

—Pobre Luisa —dijo Candy —¿Que será de ella de ahora en adelante?

Patty negó con la cabeza, ni ella misma podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir pero aquello era lo que sentía.

—Nada de pobre Candy, no debes sentir lástima por ella, ya que fue complice de Elisa y por su causa estuvieron a punto de echarte del Colegio y de no haber sido por John lo hubiesen conseguido.

—¡Patty! —Exclamó Candy sorprendida por las palabras de la tímida chica de lentes.

—Patty tiene razón Candy —intervino Annie —Ellos tres están obteniendo el castigo que se merecen por sus acciones.

Sin quedarle mas remedio, Candy suspiró aceptando que sus amigas tenían razón.

Terry se encontraba recostado en el pasto, cuando Candy llegó.

—Hola Pecosa, ¿que tal te fue ayer con tu familia?

—Todo bien —respondió ella .

—Pudiste conocer finalmente al escurridizo Tío Abuelo? —preguntó el castaño sentándose.

Candy asintió

—¿Y bien, como es? —Preguntó—, seguro es un viejo amargado —dijo burlón.

Candy negó con la cabeza —No Terry —respondió —te sorprenderás cuando sepas quien es realmente.

—¿Cómo, a caso lo conozco? —preguntó intrigado.

—Mas de lo que imaginas —respondió ella —y desea hablar contigo lo antes posible.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó él con preocupación.

—Terry, él Tio Abuelo está enterado de lo que sucedió entre nosotros en Escocia.

—¡Eh!

—Y piensa que lo que hicimos puede tener consecuencias..

—La verdad —dijo él tomando sus manos —yo pensé que era sobre eso que querías hablar conmigo en el establo.

—Entonces tu sabías que ... —Candy no pudo completar la oración y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Si Pecosa —respondió él comprendiendo el motivo de su sonrojo y cambiando la conversación a terreno seguro para ella.

—Olvidemos eso ¿quieres? —mejor explícame, como es eso que yo conozco mas de lo,que imagino a tu escurridizo Tio Abuelo.

Candy sonrió —Terry —dijo haciendo una pausa — El Tío Abuelo Willian no es nadie mas que Albert.

—¿Que? Dijo él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Como lo escuchas Terry, nuestro amigo Albert es el Tío Abuelo William —Candy sonrió al ver el rostro perturbado de Terry —su nombre completo es William Albert Ardley.

—¡Santo Cielo! —expresó Terry cayendo de bruces en el pasto.

Candy se carcajeo de ver a Terry tan perturbado con aquella revelación sin saber los motivos verdaderos de la reacción del castaño, quien de pronto tras hacer nota mental de todo lo sucedido desde la noche que conoció a Candy a bordo del Mauretania hasta la fecha, palideció al ser consciente de muchas cosas

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diez

—_**Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza **_?_**.**_

—_**Quiero también hacerles saber, que la idea de este capítulo surgió a raíz de una conversación con una Terry adicta al igual que nosotras a quien le he tomado mucho cariño; entre conversaciones llegamos a este punto, ambas pensamos que Albert y Terry si se conocieron a bordo del Mauretania y de ahí en adelante, deducimos quien utilizó a quien jajajaja.**_

_**Pobre Terry **_? ﾟﾘﾂ?_**.**_

—Señor, todo está preparado.

—Gracias George —respondió Albert a su eficiente administrador.

—Sabes cuando llegará Sara y Roger por sus hijos.

—No vendrán —respondió George —el señor Leagan está tan disgustado que le prohibió a la señora Sara viajar, le ha pedido como último favor a la señora Elroy que embarque a sus hijos de regreso a América y que se asegure que viajen en tercera clase, lejos de todas las comodidades a las que están acostumbrados.

Albert rió —vaya eso si que será un buen castigo para ese par —dijo Albert —recuerdo que cuando me hice pasar por empleado del Mauretania tuve que descender hasta las habitaciones de los pasajeros de tercera clase y no son nada cómodas.

—Señor —dijo George —creo que se tomó muy en serio su papel de empleado.

—Nada de eso George, me divertí mucho haciéndolo.

—Que irá a pasar cuando el joven Grantchester se entere de la verdad.

—Pobre Terry —dijo Albert entre ruidosas carcajadas, sus hombros se sacudían —pagaría lo que fuera por ver su rostro, el pobre se creía que me estaba utilizando y fui yo quien lo utilizó a él todo el tiempo, desde el primer choque que tuvimos en el barco, hasta nuestra llegada a Londres, fue mi señuelo para evitar que Candy me encontrara en la habitación del Savoy.

Albert no dejaba de reír mientras hacia un recuento de todo.

—Tu hiciste un excelente trabajo George, sin tu ayuda no hubiese logrado el encuentro en el aquel bar de mala muerte.

—Aquellos hombres hicieron un excelente trabajo, aunque debo admitir que se les pasó un poco la mano, pero fue la excusa perfecta para llevar a Terry al Colegio y dejarlo a propósito en las habitaciones de las chicas, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Candy y conociéndola, sabía que al ver a Terry mal herido no dudaría romper las reglas e ir al centro de la ciudad a buscar remedios para curar las heridas de Terry —Albert se recostó en la amplia silla —y no me equivoqué.

—Yo sabía que entre ellos había nacido un sentimiento grande, pero ambos eran tan cabezotas como para reconocerlo, por esa razón provoqué el encuentro entre ellos en el Blue River, a pesar de que Terry me dijo que Candy estaba castiga en el cuarto de meditación, por alguna razón presentí que ella llegaría a visitarme esa tarde y retuve a Terry más de lo debido y no me equivoqué —Albert comenzó a reír —No sabes lo divertido que fue ver como Candy nos espiaba por una ranura de la cabaña, yo tuve que contener mis deseos de reír —Albert suspiró —Sabes George, esa tarde, luego de ver la manera como Terry observaba a Candy, me di cuenta que él cuidaría de ella y eso me fue suficiente para decidirme a partir a Africa, no sin antes pedirte que le hicieras llegar a Candy los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta, sabía que si ella quería estar en aquella fiesta, buscaría la manera de salir de aquel cuarto de la misma manera como lo hizo para venir a visitarme, pero necesitaría los disfraces y una vez más, no me equivoqué, ella lo hizo, lo escribió en su diario, de la misma manera como también escribió sus aventuras en la escuela de verano en Escocia y fue una de esas aventuras que me hizo regresar —completó Albert dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

Ver el sorprendido rostro de Terry, le causó gracia a Candy.

—Es sorprendente ¡eh! —dijo ella entre risillas.

—Si que lo es —respondió él en un susurro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Candy al verlo tan callado.

—Si —respondió él obligándose a sonreír —Candy, creo que lo mejor es que regresemos a nuestras habitaciones, recuerda que el incidente del establo esta muy reciente y si nos encuentran aquí, puede generarnos un problema, aunque me he enterado que Elisa y Niel fueron expulsados del Colegio y que ahora cada uno de ellos se encuentra en su respectivo lugar de castigo.

—Pobres —Dijo Candy.

—¿Pobres? —repitió Terry sin poder creer que Candy se compadecía de aquel par de alimañas.

—Si —respondió ella —¿Sabias que Luisa también se irá del colegio?

—No, no estaba enterado —respondió él.

—Sus padres no podrán seguir pagando sus estudios en este Colegio.

Terry silbó —Vaya, no cabe duda que la justicia divina existe.

Antes de llegar a la cercanía de las habitaciones del Colegio, Terry observó a su derecha e izquierda y al percatarse que no había nadie alrededor, el castaño sujetó a Candy de la cintura y beso sus labios tiernamente a manera de despedida.

Candy suspiró en el momento que el beso terminó y se despidió de Terry.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche y Terry daba vueltas en la cama, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, descubrir quien era el escurridizo Tío Abuelo William y que sabia con exactitud lo que había sucedido entre Candy y él durante el maravilloso verano en Escocia, lo tenia inquieto.

Salió al balcón para respirar un poco de aire fresco y tratar así de calmar su ansiedad.

Regresó a su cama e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero aquello le resultó una misión imposible de cumplir.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y permaneció así por unos segundos.

Se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro dentro de la habitación, preguntándose que sería lo que su amigo Albert le diría cuando lo viera.

Se detuvo de espalda a la cama y se dejó caer mientras expulsaba el aire que había inhalado.

Colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello, cerró los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos de una noche de espesa bruma a borde del Mauretania que lo llevababa de regreso a su natal Inglaterra, vinieran a su mente.

Esa noche de fin de año, él se encontraba en la proa del gigantesco Transatlántico, llorando su desdicha tras ser rechazado por su propia madre; mientras el resto de los pasajeros recibían con alegría el nuevo año, él solo deseaba morir.

Recordó con tristeza los deseos que tuvo de lanzarse en medio del inmenso mar y dejar que aquella extensión de agua acabara con su desdichada existencia de una vez y para siempre.

Estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no advirtió que alguien lo observaba con detenimiento y fue consciente de aquel escrutinio, cuando escuchó una dulce voz y unos pasos en medio de la bruma, que con decision se aproximaba a él.

**Flashback**

—_**¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó el castaño.**_

—_**Si perdóname, no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste.**_

—_**Que estaba muy triste, no es verdad, estaba muy triste —respondió Terry entre carcajadas —. ¿En que estas pensando, pequeña Pecosa? —le preguntó al ver el rostro pensativo de la joven.**_

—_**¿Pecosa yo? —Preguntó ella**_

—_**Lamento mucho tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy Pecosa —respondió burlón.**_

—_**Eso a mi no me importa, me gustan mucho mis pecas —respondió ella irritada.**_

_**Aquella respuesta divirtió a Terry .**_

—_**Entiendo, por esa razón las coleccionas —le respondió con sarcasmo.**_

_**La joven frunció el ceño ante la insolencia de aquel chico.**_

—_**Si y últimamente estaba pensando como conseguir más —le respondió.**_

—_**Que bien —respondió él sarcásticamente.**_

—_**Estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca ¿verdad? —Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**El silbó burlonamente llevándose una de sus manos a la altura de la frente —Y también debes estar muy orgullosa de tu naricita.**_

—_**Claro que si —respondió ella furiosa, empuñando sus manos.**_

_**Terry se estaba divirtiendo de lo más lindo con aquel juego de palabras; a punto estaba de responderle cuando fueron interrumpidos.**_

—_**¿Es usted señorita Candice, quien está ahí?**_

—_**Adiós Pecosa—dijo Terry a manera de despedida.**_

—_**Mocoso insolente. **_

_**Escuchó Terry que la joven respondía mientras él se alejaba divertido.**_

_**Aquel encuentro le resultó placentero, jamás en su corta vida había conocido a una chica como aquella.**_

_**Ella era tan diferente a todos las niñas cabezas huecas que lo asediaban dentro del Colegio en que estudiaba.**_

_**Su manera tan vehemente de defenderse, la expresión de su rostro, y aún la insolencia al dirigirse a él le parecieron interesantes, razones por la cuales, en vez de ir a su camarote decidió investigar ¿quien era aquella chica, hacia donde se dirigía y quien era aquel hombre que los había interrumpido.**_

_**De no haber sido por la interrupción de aquel entrometido, Terry estaba seguro que hubiese terminado haciendo algo no tan caballeroso.**_

_**Caminaba de manera distraída por la proa del barco cuando chocó con alguien.**_

—_**Disculpe joven —se disculpó un alto hombre rubio.**_

_**Terry lo observó de pie a cabeza y al juzgar por su vestimenta, asumió que se trataba de un empleado del barco.**_

_**Sonrió de manera triunfante, aquel hombre podría convertirse en su informante.**_

—_**Descuida —respondió Terry —¿Trabajas en el Mauretania? —preguntó de manera casual, para ganar confianza.**_

_**Terry creyó que su plan de investigación, terminaba antes de comenzar siquiera tras ver la turbación del hombre.**_

_**Una sonrisa engreída se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar la respuesta del extraño.**_

—_**Si —respondió el hombre después de unos segundos —Le ruego no me delate con el capitán o me veré en grandes problemas, es mi primer viaje y me he perdido un poco.**_

_**Terry sonrió —No lo haré si me ayudas. **_

—_**¿Y como podría yo ayudarle, joven? —preguntó.**_

—_**Para comenzar, dejarás de llamarme joven —Dijo Terry acercándose y extendiendo su mano de manera amistosa —Mi nombre es Terruce Grantchester, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Terry.**_

—_**Un placer —respondió el hombre —mi nombre es Albert —dijo recibiendo la mano extendida.**_

—_**Albert, tu y yo seremos grandes amigos a partir de hoy —dijo Terry sonriendo de medio lado.**_

—_**No creo que sea correcto joven, usted es un pasajero y yo soy un simple empleado —respondió Albert **_

—_**Albert —dijo Terry —quedamos que me llamaras Terry —le recordó.**_

_**Albert sonrió —de acuerdo Terry —respondió.**_

_**Terry le devolvió la sonrisa —¿que te parece si me visitas todos las tardes luego de terminar tu jornada de trabajo?**_

—_**¿Por que haría tal cosa? —preguntó Albert entrecerrando los ojos.**_

—_**Me hará bien conversar con alguien durante el tiempo que permanezcamos en altmar —respondió Terry.**_

—_**¿Por que yo? —preguntó Albert.**_

—_**Me caes bien y algo me dice que eres una persona de fiar —respondió el castaño.**_

_**Albert sonrió —de acuerdo —respondió el rubio —¿que habitación ocupas? Preguntó.**_

—_**Me hospedo en el camarote numero cuatro —respondió Terry.**_

—_**Te veré mañana entonces —respondió Albert —debo marcharme ahora.**_

—_**Hasta mañana entonces —respondió Terry.**_

_**Albert visitó a Terry tal y como lo habían dispuesto, entre conversaciones finalmente Terry se decidió pedir un par de favores a su nuevo amigo**_

—_**Albert, me preguntaba si puedes investigar algo sobre la chica Pecosa de quien te he hablado.**_

—_**¿Que deseas saber? —preguntó Albert.**_

—_**Quien es, hacia donde se dirige y quien ese hombre que la acompaña.**_

_**Albert sonrió —de acuerdo, investigaré un poco al respecto.**_

_**La noche siguiente Albert se presentó al camarote de Terry como era costumbre.**_

—_**¿Y bien, que noticias me tienes? —Preguntó Terry en cuanto Albert ingresó a la habitación.**_

—_**La chica es miembro de una de las familias mas poderosas de America, su nombre es Candice White Ardley y viaja a Londres.**_

—_**¿El hombre que nos interrumpió es su padre? —Preguntó Terry.**_

—_**No, respondió Albert —El señor George, es el administrador de la familia Ardley y está bajo el cuidado de la joven.**_

—_**Interesante —respondió Terry —. ¿Y sabes que los lleva a Londres?**_

—_**Al parecer la joven estudiara en un prestigioso Colegio de Londres —respondió Albert.**_

_**Terry sonrió, pues el único Colegio de prestigio en Londres y del cual él tuviera conocimiento era el Real Colegio San Pablo.**_

—_**No me digas —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa —Sabes en que hotel se hospedaran.**_

—_**He escuchado que solo pasaran un momento por el hotel Savoy, en donde el Tío abuelo de la joven se hospeda y luego partirán al Colegio donde la joven sera interna.**_

—_**Gracias Albert —dijo Terry —no tienes idea lo valiosa que es la información que acabas de proporcionarme.**_

—_**De nada Terry —respondió el rubio sonriendo.**_

_**El día de desembarcar llegó y Terry se despidió de Albert.**_

—_**Albert, amigo espero volver a verte algún día.**_

—_**Yo también Terry —respondió el rubio —hablé con el capital y le manifesté mi deseo de quedarme en Londres.**_

—_**Pero eso puede traerte consecuencias —advirtió Terry.**_

—_**No en mi caso —respondió el rubio.**_

—_**¿A que te refieres? —preguntó el castaño.**_

—_**Un amigo del capitán se enteró de mi amor por los animales y me ha ofrecido empleo en el Zoológico Blue River —no le respondí de inmediato pero le dije que lo pensaría, y he decidido aceptar **_

—_**Eso es genial Albert —respondió Terry —podré visitarte cada vez que lo desee —Terry se aclaró la garganta —bueno siempre y cuando, tu me lo permitas.**_

—_**Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo cada que lo desees —respondió el rubio sonriendo —para mi será un placer conversar contigo.**_

**Fin del FlashBack **

Terry abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Demonios —dijo —el cazador terminó siendo presa —sonrió —Todo este tiempo, solo fui un peon en la tabla de ajedrez de Albert y yo que me creía que lo utilicé para sacarle información y el utilizado fui yo —se rió de si mismo.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Once

—Terruce Grantchester

—Si —respondió el castaño a quien lo llamaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

—Aguardan por ti en la sala de visitas.

Terry tomó una bocanada de aire antes de salir de su habitación e ir al encuentro de quien aguardaba por él, aun cuando no tenia la certeza de quien se trataba, podía imaginárselo, ya que en las pocas ocasiones que su padre lo vistió lo hizo en su habitación y no en el salon de visitas.

El momento de enfrentarse a quien fuera y defender sus sentimientos hacía su pecosa había llegado.

Si bien era cierto ambos eran aún muy jóvenes, él estaba dispuesto a asumir su responsabilidad como el caballero Ingles que era.

Ya no estaba sólo, contaba con sus dos padres y estaba seguro que lo apoyarían es su decisión de forjar su propio camino y en caso de no estarlo, el tomaría sus propias decisiones como siempre lo había hecho.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del salon de visitas, inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, tomó el pomo de la puerta y giró este.

Con pasos seguros ingresó a aquel silencioso lugar y sin titubear saludó a quien aguardaba por él de pie frente al ventanal.

—Buenos días, me informaron que quería hablar conmigo.

El alto hombre que aguardaba por él se giró.

—Hola Terry —saludó

El tono de voz y la sonrisa en los labios de su interlocutor relajaron a Terry.

—Albert —dijo

Albert se acercó a Terry y le extendió la mano de manera amistosa, Terry extendió la suya.

—Es grato verte después de tanto tiempo —comentó Albert para aligerar el ambiente.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió el castaño cautelosamente, pues no podia permitirse bajar la guardia delante de quien tenia el poder y la autoridad para separarlo de su Pecosa.

—A estas alturas debes saber quien soy realmente, imagino que Candy ya te lo ha comentado.

—Si —respondió Terry.

—Bien —comenzó a decir Albert —en ese caso debo asumir que sabes cual es la razón principal de mi visita.

—Si —respondió Terry con monosílabos una vez más.

Albert negó con la cabeza —¿Desde cuando eres tan tímido? —le preguntó.

—No se trata de timidez, sino de precaución —respondió Terry.

Albert sonrió, ese era el Terry que él recordaba.

—Bien —dijo Albert —veo que el Terry de antaño aun sigue ahi, y eso me alegra, porque es con ese Terry con quien deseo hablar —Albert alzo una mano invitando a Terry a que tomara asiento.

—Tu dirás —respondió Terry una vez estuvo sentado.

Albert se acomodó en el amplió sofa y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Terry, estoy enterado de lo que sucedió entre Candy y tu y deseo que hablemos sobre el tema, ya que como padre adoptivo de Candy estoy obligado a velar por su bienestar...

Terry alzó la mano para impedir que Albert continuara.

—Albert, no voy a entrar en detalles sobre el tema, pero si quiero que sepas, que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de lo que sucedió, y aun cuando no tengo la edad suficiente, debes saber que estoy dispuesto a asumir mi responsabilidad como el caballero que soy.

—Me alegra al menos escuchar eso de tu parte Terry, eso habla muy bien de ti —respondió Albert.

—Candy me ha dicho que te preocupa el hecho que nuestras acciones puedan tener consecuencias ya que ambos somos demasiados jóvenes para asumir esa responsabilidad.

—Bueno si —respondió Albert —pero hoy he descartado esa posibilidad.

—¿Por que estas tan seguro? —preguntó Terry

—Hablé con Candy antes de hacerlo contigo y ella me aseguró que no hubieron consecuencias.

—¿Como puede Candy saberlo?

—Cosas de chicas —respondió Albert con una sonrisa.

A Terry le dio un ataque de tos al comprender la reacción de Candy cuando él la besó el día anterior —comprendo —respondió luego de reponerse.

—Pero de igual manera hubo una falta que ambos cometieron —comentó Albert.

—Y estoy dispuesto a asumir mi responsabilidad —respondió Terry seriamente.

—En ese caso y en vista que tanto Candy como tú, son aun menores de edad, debo hablar con tus padres y ponerlos al tanto de todo.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Terry —pero eso me corresponde a mi hacerlo, seré yo quien hable con mis padres, si no te importa.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Albert.

—Lo haré hoy mismo —dijo Terry.

—De acuerdo —respondió Albert.

Patty y Annie ingresaron a la habitación de Candy sin anunciarse, los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron como platos al ver a la joven rubia dentro de la cama.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Annie a su amiga.

Candy no respondió en su lugar gimió quedamente.

—Candy —Patty se acercó y tocó la frente de la joven rubia.

—¿Que pasa, por que hacen tanto escándalo? —Preguntó la rubia abriendo los ojos perezosamente —Hoy no es día de clases, quiero dormir un poco más.

—Candy —la llamó Annie —se trata se Archie y Stair.

—¿Que sucede con ellos? —preguntó la rubia bostezando.

—No están en el Colegio —respondió Patty.

—Seguro se fueron con Albert —respondió la rubia cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

—¿Como, el señor Albert regresó de Africa? —preguntó Annie.

—Si —respondió Candy

—¿Y por qué se iría Stair y Archie con el señor Albert? —preguntó Patty confundida —ademas el tercer domingo en donde se nos permite salir con el permiso de un familiar es hasta mañana.

Candy se sentó, al caer en cuenta que sus amigas no sabían nada con respecto a la verdadera identidad de Albert.

—Patty, Annie, hay algo que ustedes aún no saben —comenzó a decir Candy —Albert en realidad es el Tio Abuelo William

—¿Que? —dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

—Se que es algo increíble, pero es la verdad —. Nos hemos enterado ayer.

—¿Esa fue la razón por la que los sacaron ayer del Colegio? —Preguntó Annie.

—Si —respondió Candy y comenzó a relatarles de manera resumida lo sucedido.

—Te dije que era imposible que la señorita Baker estuviera en Londres —le decía un molesto Archie a su hermano mayor.

Stair suspiró —debo reconocer que esta vez tienes razón hermano, me dejé llevar por los cotilleos de algunos chicos.

—¿Sabes en el gran problema que nos podemos meter si nos descubren? —Archie alisó sus cabellos —¡Por Dios! En que demonios estaba pensando cuando accedí a acompañarte.

Stair sonrió —No te hagas Archie, en el fondo morías al igual que yo de ganas por ver personalmente a Eleonor Baker y el enterarte que no se encuentra en el Savoy como creíamos, es lo que realmente te disgusta.

—Pues si —respondió Archie derrotado —no te niego que tenia la ilusión de conocerla finalmente.

Un carraspeo a espaldas de los chicos hizo que ambos dieran un respingo.

—Veo que han perdido el camino.

—Tío William —respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.

—Ahora si que estamos metidos en un gran problema —dijo Archie entre dientes a su hermano.

—Cállate Archie y mejor piensa —respondió Stair de la misma manera y propinando un codazo a su hermano menor.

—Aquí el genio eres tu hermano —respondió Archie entre risillas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Albert interrumpiendo la pequeña rencilla entre hermanos.

—Eh...eh... —balbuceaban ambos sin encontrar una respuesta coherente.

—Venimos a visitar a la Tia Elroy y saber como van los preparativos para el regreso de Elisa y Niel a America —logró decir Stair finalmente.

Albert sonrió para sus adentros, pues había escuchado gran parte de la discusión de los hermanos Cornwall, pero decidió hacerse el desentendido para no revelarles que efectivamente la actriz Eleonor Baker estaba en la ciudad y lo mejor aún que el día siguiente conocerían quien era realmente y la relación tan estrecha que los uniría a ella a partir de la fecha.

—La Tía Elroy se encuentra bien —respondió el rubio —y en cuanto el viaje de regreso de Niel y Elisa, todo está preparado para que partan en unas semanas.

—Quieres decir que permanecerán en los cuartos de castigo todo ese tiempo? —preguntó Archie con una mueca de desagrado al recordar los alaridos de Niel por las noches llamando a su madre como solía hacerlo cuando estaban el Lakewood.

—No —respondió Albert —de hecho la Tía Elroy irá por ellos mañana ya que Roger alquiló una habitación en el Savoy para que se hospeden allí.

—¿Que? —dijo Archie incrédulo —como puedes permitir siquiera que ese par de alimañas anden por las calles de Londres tan libremente después de lo que hicieron.

—No será así —respondió Albert —estarán bajo la estricta vigilancia de la Tia Elroy y cualquier cosa indebida que hagan, les pesará—Albert sonrió —No estarán de ociosos, Elisa será la dama de compañía de la Tia Elroy y cargara sus paquetes, se encargara de servirle el té a la hora indicada.

Archie rió —¿Y Niel que hará?

—La Tía Elroy encomendó a George alquilar un carruaje por todo el tiempo que permanezcamos en Londres, Niel será su cochero y se encargará luego del cuidado de los caballos, además por las tardes se reunirá con la tía Elroy —Albert comenzó a reír incontrolable —La Tía Elroy le enseñará a bordar —dijo estallando nuevamente en carcajadas a las cuales Stair y Archie se unieron —Albert se aclaró la garganta después de unos minutos —. La Tía Elroy tiene la autorización de Roger de enviarlos a una posada y hacerlos que trabajen para que paguen sus propios gastos si hacen cualquier cosa en contra de Candy,

—Y la señora Leagan ¿permitió tal cosa? —Preguntó Stair sorprendido.

Albert se encogió de hombros —creo que Roger finalmente tomó las riendas de la familia.

—Vaya eso si que es una verdadera sorpresa —respondió Archie riendo entre dientes —ya imagino a Elisa limpiando losas.

—Los llevaré de regreso al Colegio para evitar que los reten —dijo Albert —mañana necesito que todos estemos mas unidos que nunca.

—Tio William —dijo Stair

—Si —respondió Albert.

—¿Pueden venir Patty y Annie con nosotros? Antes de que tu llegarás, habíamos planeado salir todos juntos como siempre lo hacemos cada tercer domingo del mes.

—Claro —respondió Albert.

Eleonor sonrió al escuchar el relato de Terry, su mente voló a aquellas maravillosas vacaciones de verano en Escocia en donde gracias a la intervención de Candy, Terry y ella pudieron hablar y finalmente llegar a una reconciliación.

La experimentada actriz, ahora veía todo con mas claridad —esta era la verdadera razón por la que su hijo no accedió a marcharse con ella a America cuando se lo propuso, en su lugar él le pidió tiempo, el cual ella concedió y espero pacientemente hospedada en el Hotel Savoy hasta hacía unos días.

El duque no estaba tan contento con el proceder poco caballeroso de su hijo para con la heredera Ardley, pero ya estaba hecho; además él era la persona menos indicada para emitir un reproche, pues en su juventud él hizo lo mismo y al igual que Terry nunca se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, aquellos fueron los mejores años y las mejores acciones de toda su vida.

Escuchar ahora de labios de su hijo, que asumía su responsabilidad junto con sus consecuencias, llenó el pecho de orgullo a Richard Grantchester.

Si antes no estuvo ahí para él, ahora no lo dejaría solo en esta nueva etapa de su vida, apoyaría la decisión de su hijo de forjar su propio camino en lo que era uno de uno de sus más grandes sueños a realizar.

Le pediría a su primo George V, le concediera un tiempo prudente para apoyar a su hijo.

—Sé que lo correcto es que nosotros vayamos a casa de la novia, pero en vista que los Ardley vendrán mañana a casa —Comenzó decir Richard —aprovecharemos ese momento.

—¿Como? —preguntó Terry

—Terruce —dijo El Duque acercándose a él —lo que sucede es que tu prima Sofia y el...

—Buenas tardes

—¿Que hace la Tia Elizabeth aquí? —preguntó el castaño en un susurro.

Eleonor se acercó a él —Richard los mando llamar.

—¿Por que? —Preguntó Terry

—Terry, el señor Ardley y Sofia son novios y mañana vendrán a pedir formalmente la mano de Sofia.

—¿Queee?

—William necesito hablar contigo.

—Usted dirá Tia Elroy.

—William se que te dije que cortaras todas las relaciones con lo Leagan, pero en estos días he pensado que no es justo para Roger pagar por lo errores de sus hijos, además no sería conveniente para él ya que está incursionando en el area hotelera.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tia Elroy —respondió Albert —además el proceder de Roger contra sus hijos, me parece una manera clara de mostrar su desaprobación en sus actos.

—Gracias por tu comprensión hijo —dijo la Tia Elroy.

—No tan rápido Tía Elroy —respondió Albert —lo haré siempre y cuando se alejen de Chicago.

—Cuenta con ello.

El día tan esperado llegó, los jóvenes Ardley junto a Annie y Patty, se dirigían a casa de los Grantchester, todos dentro del auto se veían expectantes.

—¿Candy, sabes la razón por la cual vamos a casa de Terry? —preguntó Stair.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió la rubia con sinceridad.

—George, tú si sabes por que razón vamos a casa de los Grantchester —Preguntó Archie a quien manejaba.

—Si lo sé —respondió George —pero no estoy autorizado para decir una palabra —lo lamento —se disculpó.

—Arre —Niel azuzaba los caballos del carruaje que manejaba.

—Niel —llamó la señora Elroy —dirige el carruaje con mas cuidado.

Albert quien iba sentado frente a la señora Elroy, reprimió una carcajada al ver como Elisa era zarandeada en su asiento, golpeando su cabeza en el borde de la puerta.

—Ohhh! —Dijo Niel deteniendo el andar de los caballos, para luego abrir la puerta del carruaje y ayudar a la señora Elroy y a Elisa a bajar de este.

—Ustedes dos —sentenció Elroy —mejor les será no cometer ninguna indiscreción o les pesará.

Los ojos de Stair y Archie estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas, cuando vieron frente a ellos a quien durante años había sido el amor platónico de ambos y casi se desmayan cuando supieron el lazo que unía a la bella actriz Eleonor Baker con Terruce Grantchester.

—¡Buen Dios! —dijo Stair dejándose caer en el amplio sofá.

—Que alguien me pellizque —pedía Archie para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño, cayendo de bruces junto a su hermano mayor quien permanecía boquiabierto.

—Son unos completos idiotas —susurró Elisa a su hermano quien se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

Luego de las presentaciones, Albert se puso de pie y frente a todos pidió formalmente la mano de Sofia Spencer Grantchester, provocando que una vez más los chicos Cornwall y ahora Candy quedaran boquiabiertos.

Y como si aquello no fuera suficiente y para colocarle la cereza al pastel, Terry tomó la palabra y frente a todos, pidió la autorización de Albert para cortejar de manera formal a Candy.

Tanto Albert y Terry eran conscientes que lo del cortejo era puro formalismo para no escandalizar a la Tia Elroy, porque si de Terry dependiera, hubiese pedido la mano de Candy allí mismo.

Candy sonreía feliz mientras caminaba del brazo de Terry en dirección al comedor.

—Terruce, tienes una novia muy hermosa —Elizabeth lo felicitó por su elección —Se ve que es una chica muy bien educada.

La señora Elroy dirigió una mirada asesina a Niel, cuando este rió entre dientes.

—Candice por que no les cuentas donde creciste —dijo Elisa desdeñosamente.

Tanto el duque de Grantchester como la señora Elroy lanzaron una mirada asesina a la joven pelirroja.

—Su excelencia —dijo Elroy con el ceño fruncido

—Milady —respondió el Duque.

—Mi sobrina Elisa puede ayudar a la servidumbre en lo que necesiten.

—No será necesario —intervino Eleonor —ustedes son nuestros invitados.

—Nunca está de más un par de manos, Cariño —respondió el Duque sonriendo —Maggie acompañe a la señorita Leagan a la cocina para que les ayude en lo que sea necesario.

—Como ordene su excelencia.

—Tía Elroy —dijo Elisa horrorizada.

La mirada de Elroy le mostró un **"te lo advertí"**

Elisa enrojeció de furia al ser objeto de las miradas burlonas de Stair, Archie y Terry.

—Mi sobrino Niel también estará encantado de cuidar de sus caballos —dijo Elroy mirando a Niel de la misma manera como lo había hecho con Elisa.

Una vez más, el Duque sonrió, sin duda Elroy Ardley y él se llevarían de maravilla —pensó

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Doce

Un mes había pasado desde la reunión en la casa de los Grantchester y poco a poco las cosas iban cayendo por su propio peso.

El Duque junto a Albert se presentaron en el colegio San Pablo, para anunciar a la hermana Grey la situación actual entre Candy y Terry.

Sin quedarle más remedio ya que ambos chicos contaban con la aprobación de sus padres respectivamente, la hermana Grey tuvo que aceptar que los jóvenes tuvieran sus reuniones privadas en el cuarto de visitas, pero para desgracia de Terry y Candy no estarían solos, la hermana Margaret estaría con ellos todo el tiempo.

Aquello en lugar de ser un privilegio se había convertido en una tortura para los jóvenes quien después de algunos días y tras ponerse de mutuo acuerdo, ambos se negaron a seguir con aquellas reuniones, en su lugar prefirieron sus encuentros a escondidas como solían hacerlo, era más divertido para ellos ya que compartían el tiempo junto a Klint, podían también conversar, reír y bromear libremente, además de intercambiar un par de besos y unas cuantas caricias que a la vista de las religiosas serian indecorosas pero no para ellos.

—Terry —decía Candy con la respiración entre cortada —debemos detenernos o alguien puede escucharnos.

—Pecosa —respondió él sin aliento, dejando entre ver su excitación a travez de sus pantalones —Te necesito Candy.

—Yo también Terry —respondió ella con las mejillas sonrojadas —pero debemos detenernos.

Terry pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Tienes razón, perdóname —dijo él inhalando y exhalando profundamente, para luego acomodar el cabello de Candy que se había desordenado un poco.

—Candy

—¡Oh Dios!, Terry nos descubrieron, si Albert se entera de esto, estaremos perdidos —Dijo Candy azorada al escuchar que la llamaban.

—Tranquila Pecosa, no pasará nada, déjamelo a mi, te aseguro que Albert no se enterará de nada —Respondió él con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

En cuanto fue avisado de lo sucedido, Albert dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y tomó un coche de alquiler y se dirigió a las instalaciones del Colegio San Pablo.

En cuanto llegó, fue recibido por la hermana Margaret, quien lo llevó a la privacidad de la oficina de la hermana Grey, en donde le darían detalles de lo sucedido.

El rubio caminaba nerviosamente de un extremo al otro por aquel lugar.

Revisaba su reloj de bolsillo cada cierto tiempo, habían pasado mas de diez minutos que lo habían dejado en aquel lugar y nadie llegaba a decirle que era lo que realmente había sucedido.

Se sentó de golpe en una de las sillas que amueblaban aquella amplia oficina.

Frotó su rostro repetidas veces.

Se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó voces en el pasillo.

La puerta se abrió y Albert vio frente a él al Duque de Grantchester en compañía de la hermana Grey.

—Su excelencia, hermana Grey —saludó el rubio.

—Que bueno que has venido prontamente William —dijo el Duque.

—Que fue lo que sucedió —preguntó Albert.

—La hermana Grey puede explicártelo mejor —respondió Richard.

—La escucho —dijo Albert.

—Señor Ardley, lamento haberlo hecho venir de esta manera —dijo la religiosa —nos asustamos mucho cuando Terruce apareció con ella en brazos, completamente inconsciente, la llevamos a la enfermería y cuando ella despertó, pidió que le llamaran a usted y Terruce llamó a su padre, es por eso que el Duque está aquí —explicó la religiosa.

—Como se encuentra ella ahora —preguntó Albert un poco preocupado.

—Esta mejor —respondió la religiosa.

—El médico ha dicho cual fue la causa del desmayo —preguntó Albert.

La hermana Grey se puso nerviosa, pues sabia que ambos jóvenes aún no estaban casados.

—Bueno si, pero no me corresponde a mi decirlo, creo que es ella quien tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Y donde se encuentra ahora? —Preguntó el rubio.

—En la habitación especial —respondió la religiosa —mandaré a la hermana Margaret que lo acompañe.

—No hace falta —respondió Albert —conozco el camino.

Candy daba vueltas nerviosamente en su habitación, no sabia que hacer en esos casos, nada la había preparado para algo así.

Dio un brinco cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Pase —dijo

—Candy —Albert se acercó a ella —que fue lo que sucedió.

Candy comenzó a balbucear, no tenia ni idea por donde empezar, ya que ni ella ni Terry debían estar en el bosque.

—Albert Terry y yo...

—Candy —Albert advirtió su nerviosismo —Terry y tu que Candy —la animó el rubio para que continuase.

Candy bajó la mirada —Terry y yo estábamos en el bosque cuando de pronto escuchamos como alguien me llamaba, cuando giré para ver de quien se trataba, vi que Sofía venía a nuestra dirección y antes de llegar a donde nos encontrábamos se desmayó sin razón alguna.

Albert se acercó a la cama donde yacía su prometida, acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella, tomó una de sus manos y besó el dorso de esta.

—¿Que hacían Terry y tu en el bosque? —Preguntó el rubio.

Para suerte de Candy, Sofía abrió los ojos en esos momentos evitando de esa manera que Candy respondiera la pregunta de Albert.

—Albert, amor estás aquí —dijo Sofia en en susurro.

—Como te sientes? —preguntó Albert acariciando el rostro de la joven con el dorso de su mano.

—Un poco mareada —respondió ella —pero el médico dice que es normal en mi estado.

—¿En tu estado? —Preguntó Albert confundido.

Sofia sonrió tenuemente —estamos en la dulce espera amor —respondió ella dejando a Albert boquiabierto.

Finalmente las clases habían terminado y el regreso de los Ardley a America era un hecho.

Candy se encontraba triste pues eso implicaba que se separaría de Terry por una larga temporada hasta que el nuevo ciclo escolar diera comienzo.

No quería marcharse, pero Albert junto a Sofia con quien se había casado en un boda express la convencieron a hacerlo asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Se sujeto del barandal de la proa del barco y observó con tristeza como cientos de familias se despedían de sus seres queridos.

Barrió el lugar con la mirada en busca de unos hermosos ojos verde azules, los cuales no encontró entre la multitud.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos cuando escuchó el silbato del barco anunciando su partida del Puerto de South Hampton, mar adentro.

Dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas al ver como aquella enorme máquina de hierro la alejaba del gran amor de su vida, poniendo una inmensidad de agua de distancia entre ambos.

Giró a su izquierda al escuchar una voz muy conocida.

—Suéltenme insolentes, déjenme pasar.

—Lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero esta es primera clase y no se permite a los pasajeros de tercera clase deambular por aquí.

—Idiota, no sabe con quien se está metiendo —amenazó la joven.

El marinero, cansado de los insultos y berrinches de aquella joven, alzo la voz.

—Me importa una mierda quien sea usted, yo solo cumplo órdenes, y ya le he dicho que no puede pasar a esta area —dijo sujetando del brazo a la impertinente muchacha.

—Candice, Candice, por favor ayúdame —rogó.

—Lo siento Elisa, no hay nada que yo pueda —respondió la rubia.

—Maldita hospiciana —replicó Elisa furiosa —tu una moza de establo, es quien debería viajar en tercera clase y no yo una distinguida dama de sociedad.

—Eso reclámaselo a tu padre cuando llegues a America —Respondió Candy harta de los insultos de aquella joven.

—Todo esto es tu culpa maldita huérfana.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó Candy incrédula —es solo la cosecha de lo has sembrado —respondió la rubia.

—Maldita la hora en que apareciste en mi camino para quitármelo todo—dijo Elisa furiosa.

—Yo no te he quitado nada Elisa —respondió Candy.

—Si —respondió la pelirroja —me quitaste la atención a Anthony de Stair de Archie.

—Nunca la tuviste realmente —replicó Candy al absurdo reclamo de Elisa.

Si las miradas mataran Candy hubiese sido aniquilada en ese preciso momentos.

—Te odio maldita huérfana, llegaste a Londres y una vez mas me quitaste lo que era mío.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Candy confundida.

—Si no te hubieras aparecido, Terry se habría fijado en mi —replicó Elisa enardecida.

Candy negó con la cabeza —estas demente Elisa —Terry jamas se habría fijado en un ser tan perverso y despreciable como tu.

Elisa rió con burla —Y dime Candice, donde está ahora tu querido Terry —Elisa se carcajeó al ver como el semblante de Candy decaía —jajajaja ya veo —dijo riendo burlonamente —seguro se cansó de ti o se dio cuenta que no estas a su altura —la miró con desprecio —Como podría estarlo una moza de establo venida a más —dijo con burla —por muy elegantes que sean tus vestidos no dejaras de ser la hija de Pony —Elisa rió una vez más al ver que sus palabras estaban haciendo estragos en la joven rubia —me alegro que Terry se haya dada cuenta a tiempo de su error y seguro que en estos momentos mientras tu viajas a America él se la está pasando de lo lindo con alguna chica de su clase.

Elisa no estaba preparada para la reacción de Candy, quien sin previo aviso se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y le estampó una sonora bofetada que envió a la pelirroja al piso.

—Cállate Elisa —dijo una furiosa Candy impactando el rostro de la pelirroja.

Elisa se puso de pie inmediatamente —Maldita huérfana —dijo alzando la mano con la intensión de devolver el golpe.

—Elisa.

Aquel grito hizo que ambas chicas miraran a la dirección de la voz.

—Tia Elroy —Elisa comenzó a gimotear —Candice es una salvaje, me ha atacado .

—Cállate Elisa —dijo Elroy con el ceño fruncido —No hace falta que finjas inocencia, lo he escuchado y lo he visto todo.

Elisa palideció ante aquellas palabras, sabía lo que significaba el ceño fruncido de la matriarca de los Ardley.

—Te lo advertí —sentenció Elroy mirando con el ceño fruncido a la malcriada joven, para luego dirigirse al empleado del barco —dígale al capitán que proceda.

—Como usted ordene señora Ardley —respondió el empleando sujetando a la joven pelirroja del brazo y sacándola de aquel lugar.

—Tia Elroy, usted no puede hacerme esto —decía la pelirroja mientras era llevada casi arrastras.

—Claro que puedo, tu padre me dio potestad de hacerlo, te lo advertí y como siempre actúas como una desquiciada.

—Tia Elroy, no por favor —rogó Elisa, más Elroy le dio la espalda dejándole claro que era su última palabra y que no había marcha atrás en su decisión.

—Te odio Candice, te odio y te juro que pagaras caro esta humillación —gritaba Elisa.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Candice? —Elroy se acercó a ella.

—Si —respondió la rubia —me iré a mi camarote.

—Descansa.

Candy se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, más detuvo su andar y se dio media vuelta.

—Tia Elroy

—Si —Respondió la señora Elroy.

—¿Que harán con Elisa?

Stair y Archie no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginaron ver aquel espectáculo.

Mientras caminaban por el barco se detuvieron frente a una chica que freganba el piso en cubierta.

—Disculpe —Dijeron ambos chicos al pisar el area que con tanta dificultad la joven había limpiado.

Los ojos de los hermanos Cornwall se abrieron como platos en el momento justo cuando la chica se puso de pie y alzó el sudoroso rostro.

Frente a ellos, con vestimentas rasgadas y sucias, una pañoleta cubriendo su cabello, un paño sucio en una de sus manos y una cubo de agua en la otra, se encontraba la engreida y petulante Elisa Leagan hecha una maraña humana.

—Elisa —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Elisa no respondió, en su lugar, alzo su nariz de manera arrogante y se alejó con cubo y paño en mano, no le daría el gusto a aquel par de idiotas que se burlaran de ella frente a sus narices, había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra, quedaban varios días a bordo de aquel maldito barco y cualquier cosa podia suceder.

Elisa entró furiosa a la pequeña ratonera que hacia el papel de camarote, el cual compartía con su hermano.

Lanzó al piso los instrumentos de trabajo que sostenía en sus manos.

—Maldita Candice —decía —todo esto es su culpa

—Basta Elisa, ya llegará nuestra hora de vengarnos de esa maldita huérfana, por el momento debes controlarte, no sacas nada bueno con esa actitud, en su lugar empeoras nuestra situación —replicó Niel recostado en el pequeño catre.

—Niel, tienes que ayudarme —pidió la pelirroja entre lágrimas —esto —dijo señalando su vestimenta y mostrando sus maltratadas manos —es tan humillante.

—Claro que te ayudaré, nos vengaremos de esa huérfana o ¿acaso crees que estoy feliz con todo esto? —preguntó el pelirrojo señalando todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—¿Que pasa Candy, no puedes dormir? —Preguntó Annie quien compartía el camarote con su amiga.

—No —respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie —Iré a dar una vuelta por cubierta para despejar mi mente un poco —dijo mientras se colocaba la bata de su camisón.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Annie poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—No —respondió la rubia —no hace falta, quiero estar sola.

—Lo extrañas ¿verdad? —preguntó Annie.

Candy asintió —si

—¡Oh Candy! —Dijo Annie abrazándola

Candy suspiró y devolvió el abrazo.

En cuanto ambas deshicieron el abrazo camino hacia la puerta.

—Te veré luego.

—Candy estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe —Annie insistió.

—Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Annie, pero deseo estar sola.

—De acuerdo —dijo Annie —no tardes.

Los recuerdos inundaron el pensamiento de Candy en cuanto salió de su camarote, la noche era fresca y brumosa; sus ojos se humedecieron.

Las imágenes de un chico castaño de hermosos ojos verde azules llenaron su mente.

—Terry —dijo en un susurro mientras caminaba por la proa del barco, sin advertir que un par de ojos la observaban.

Se detuvo en el lugar exacto donde miró por primera vez a su amado.

Cerró sus ojos y sujetó sus manos al barandal.

Lágrimas comenzaron a surcar de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Desde el momento que abordó aquel transatlántico, Candy pensó en lo cruel que era el destino con ella, ya que el barco que la alejaba de Terry era precisamente el mismo barco donde lo conoció en una noche muy parecida a esa, razón por la cual, era imposible para la joven rubia no pensarlo, no añorarlo.

—Terry —susurró una vez más mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían sus mejillas —Terry mi amor, no han pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas alejada de ti y me siento vacía, que será de mi el resto del tiempo que estemos distanciados? —¿No sé como le haré para sobrevivir sin tu presencia? —Te necesito a mi lado, te has convertido en la razón de mi existencia, sin ti me siento vacía; soy un náufrago perdido en la inmensidad del océano, tu eres la brújula que dirige mi camino, sin ti estoy perdida, no encuentro mi norte.

Candy guardó silencio al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a su dirección

Limpió inmediatamente sus ojos y antes que se girara, sintió como una mano rodeaba su cintura y otra cubría su boca.

El terror se apoderó de ella, comenzó a forcejear con quien la sostenía, pero era inútil, era evidente que su captor era más fuerte que ella.

—¡Querido Dios! —dijo mentalmente en el momento que era arrastrada por su captor mientras ella forcejeaba por liberarse de aquel agarre.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Trece

Niel y Elisa no podían creer su buena suerte, en la soledad de la noche, a poca distancia, Candy caminaba distraídamente.

La cabeza de ambos trabajó con rapidez e idearon una y mil maneras de vengarse de aquella maldita huérfana.

Se escondieron en la oscuridad de la noche y siguieron con la mirada los pasos de la joven rubia.

En cuanto la vieron detenerse y sujetar sus manos al barandal del barco, sus ojos marrones adquirieron un brillo malévolo.

—Podemos acercarnos cuidadosamente y empujarla para que caiga en el mar —propuso Elisa en un susurro

—No —respondió Niel.

—Que propones entonces —preguntó Elisa.

—Tu irás a aquella dirección —dijo señalando el area donde sabía, un marinero salía hacer su guardia nocturna —te asegurarás que el encargado de la guardia nocturna no venga a esta dirección.

—Y como se supone que haré tal cosa? —preguntó Elisa.

Niel rodó los ojos incrédulo, no podía creer que su hermanita se hubiese quedado sin ideas, ella que era el cerebro maquinador de maldades.

—Elisa, eres mujer, sabras que hacer —le respondió.

—Pretendes que... —preguntó ella incrédula incapaz de completar la oración, la sola idea le causaba repulsión; —"ella Elisa Leagan siendo amable con un sucio marinero" aquello era lo ultimo que haría.

—¿Quieres vengarte de Candice, si o no? —preguntó Niel perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Si —respondió ella —pero lo que me pides hacer esta fuera de mis capacidades.

—Por un demonio Elisa, tenemos a esa maldita huérfana frente a nosotros completamente sola y debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad que se nos ha presentado ya que dudo mucho que tengamos otra como esta —respondió Niel perdiendo los estribos —haz lo que se te ocurra, pero no permitas que el guardia nocturno se acerque

—Esta bien lo intentaré —respondió ella —pero has que mi sacrificio valga la pena.

—Así será hermanita, te lo aseguro —respondió Niel riendo con perversidad —Candice no olvidará esta noche y te aseguro que no se atreverá siquiera a hablar de lo que ha pasado.

—Eso espero —respondió Elisa.

Niel aguardó en la oscuridad que lo escondía, sonrió al ver como Elisa, después de todo logrado que aquel marinero se alejara junto a ella.

El joven Leagan giró su rostro una vez más, para asegurarse que su presa seguía en el mismo sitió.

Sonrió con perversidad al imaginar la cara de horror de Candy en el momento en que él la arrastrara hacia una de las bodegas mas cercanas en donde le arrancarías aquel camisón de un tirón para dejarla completamente desnuda y luego la deshonraría sin cuidado alguno, aquella seria la mejor manera de vengarse por todos los malos ratos que su hermana y él habían vivido las últimas semanas..

Había pasado todo el día encerrado en su camarote, aquello le fue una tortura, pero era parte del trato y debía cumplirlo, Candy no podía enterarse que él viajaba en el aquel transatlántico junto a sus padres ya que quería darle la sorpresa cuando finalmente lograra cumplir uno de sus mas anhelados sueños.

Harto de aquel encierro y como era su costumbre, rompió las reglas y salió de su camarote, necesitaba respirar aire puro o de lo contrario no podría conciliar el sueño.

Mientras salía de su camarote vio que la puerta del camarote de Candy se habría, se vio obligado a cerrar la puerta de golpe y espero a que los pasos se alejaran un poco.

Abrió la puerta y al salir vio la figura de Candy que caminaba distraídamente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y sin poder contenerse siguió sus pasos a una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto.

Se detuvo de golpe y se escondió tras una pared al escuchar un par de voces muy conocidas.

Empuñó sus manos y la ira comenzó a recorrer por su venas.

Quiso salir de aquel lugar que lo resguardaba pero se contuvo.

Espero hasta que aquel par de miserables terminaron de relatar sus planes e intensiones.

Vio cuando Elisa se alejó en la oscuridad de la noche y la vio alejarse con el marinero encargado de la guardia nocturna.

Salió de su escondite cuando vio como Niel salía del suyo con la intensión de llevar a cabo su perverso plan.

No era su estilo golpear a alguien a traición por la espalda, pero aquel maldito bastardo no se merecía un trato honorable.

En cuanto vio caer el cuerpo de Niel inconsciente y luego de asegurarse que solo estaba desmayado por el golpe, lo arrastró hasta una de las bodegas donde pretendía llevar a Candy y lo encerró ahí.

Salió de aquel lugar y se acercó cuidadosamente hasta donde Candy se encontraba.

Su corazón se estrujó al escucharla llorar mientras invocaba su nombre.

En ese momento, se olvidó de la promesa que hizo de no dejarse ver, no pudo soportar escuchar a su Pecosa llorar de aquella manera por su causa.

Mientras se acercaba, vio como Candy, llevaba sus manos a su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Posó una de sus manos en la boca de ella mientras con la,otra rodeaba su cintura.

Contuvo las ganas de reír al ver a su fieresilla luchar para liberarse de su agarre.

Comenzó a tirar de ella para alejarla de aquel lugar y evitar ser vistos.

En cuanto estuvieron alejados y en un lugar apartado, acercó sus labios al cuello de Candy, depósito un suave beso y le susurró al oido al tiempo que apartaba su mano de la boca de ella

—Conozco un buen lugar donde puedes declararme tu amor, pequeña Pecosa.

—Terry —dijo ella girándose inmediatamente al reconocer su aterciopelada voz.

—Hola Pecas —Respondió él con una radiante sonrisa.

Candy se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Terry.

—Pecosa —decía él acariciando sus rebeldes rizos.

—Terry, dime que no estoy soñando y que realmente estas aquí —decía ella entre sollozos.

Terry rompió el abrazo, tomó el mentón de Candy, alzó su rostro para que lo viera, acercó luego su rostro al de ella, posó sus labios a los de ella y besó estos de manera suave.

—Dime Candy, en tus sueños yo te beso así? —preguntó él

Ella negó con la cabeza

Terry se acercó nuevamente y besó una vez mas sus labios pero esta vez lo hizo de manera apasionada.

—Y así? —preguntó él

Ella asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

—Ya veo —respondió él —eso significa que en tus sueños yo te tomó así —dijo él alzándola en brazos y caminando con ella hacía el area de los camarotes sin dejar de besarla.

El castaño se detuvo frente a su camarote y bajó a Candy de sus brazos.

Candy sentía que se derretía como albaricoque y una parte en medio de sus piernas se humedeció.

—Terry —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Candy —dijo él con voz entrecortada y su mirada oscurecida —te necesito.

Candy asintió comprendiendo la suplica en aquellas palabras —yo también —respondió ella.

Terry abrió la puerta de su camarote e ingreso a este junto a Candy, aseguró la puerta tras ellos y condujo a Candy hasta su lecho.

Terry miró los ojos verdes de Candy oscurecidos, estaba seguro que eran un reflejo de los suyos.

Se acercó a ella y deslizó la bata que cubría su cuerpo.

Un gemido ronco se escapó de su garganta al ver la tersa piel de Candy al descubierto ante su ojos.

—Candy, eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta —dijo mientras contemplaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que apretaba sus piernas, la pura mirada de Terry estaba provocando estragos en su interior.

—¿Te quedaras ahí de pie mirándome? —le preguntó

Terry sonrió ante la osadía de ella —claro que no —respondió él con voz entrecortada, comenzando a deshacerse de sus prendas.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron al ver como cada prenda de Terry terminaba en el mismo lugar donde había quedado su camisón.

Candy observó de manera descarada cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Terry, él era tan perfecto.

Sus hombros definidos, su pecho bien marcado, su abdomen plano, su cintura perfecta.

Con la mirada oscurecida Candy siguió el camino de bellos que nacía desde su ombligo y se detuvo en el lugar exacto donde terminaba, se sonrojó al ver y ser testigo del creciente deseo de Terry.

Terry sonrió al ver su sonrojó, Candy era única, primero le había hecho un escrutinio descarado y ahora se sonrojaba —pensó.

—Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó él traviesamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Candy no respondió en su lugar sonrió.

—A mi si me agrada lo que veo —dijo él comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su Pecosa.

Candy arqueo su espalda en el momento en que la lengua de Terry rodeó uno de sus pezones, dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir los labios de él apretando el endurecido pezon, mientras estimulaba el,otro con sus ávidas manos que habían tomado vida propia.

Terry recostó a Candy en la amplia cama y comenzó a besar desde sus pies hasta sus piernas, se detuvo al llegar a las caderas de ella.

—¿Que pasa Terry? —preguntó ella con voz entrecortada —¿por que te detienes?

—Quiero hacer algo que jamas he hecho, pero no quiero asustarte—respondió él con voz ronca.

—Hazlo —respondió ella —nada de que me puedas hacer me atemoriza.

Terry sonrió ante su respuesta, ahí estaba su temeraria e intrépida Tarzan Pecosa, al igual que él, mandando al diablo todas las estrictas normas que marcaba la sociedad.

Sin perder mas el tiempo, Terry inclinó su rostro hasta aquella parte, depositó primero un beso suave, provocando con esto que Candy alzara las caderas de manera instintiva, quedando en una posición favorable para lo que tenía en mente hacer.

Candy se retorcía de placer y gemía al tiempo que tiraba de los cabellos de Terry, mientras este se deleitaba proporcionándole placer.

—Terry —dijo ella con voz ronca.

Terry entendiendo que ella estaba por alcazar el climax se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó de manera lenta a entrar en ella.

Candy lo recibió de manera cálida y comenzó a mover sus caderas

Terry sentía que moriría en ese momento y si lo hacía, estaba seguro que lo haría con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Estar así con Candy después de tanto tiempo, era como tocar el cielo con ambas manos.

A pesar de la oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo, fue consciente que debía cuidar de ella.

Candy se aferró a él cuando sintió que se partía en mil pedazos.

—Yo cuidaré de ti Pecosa —le dijo acelerando sus embestidas

Terry entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez, salió de ella inmediatamente cuando sintió que su climax aproximarse.

—Que haces? —Preguntó Candy observando como él se removía de su lado y le daba la espalda.

Terry no respondió, en su lugar dejó escapar un gemido que era la prueba eminente de su placer.

—Terry —Candy se sentó —que pasa, por qué te has alejado de mi? Es acaso que no..

Terry advirtió sus palabras y la interrumpió.

—Pecosa, debo cuidarte y esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo —respondió él girándose para mirarla tras recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cuidarme? —preguntó ella dudosa

—Un embarazo Pecosa —respondió él —aunque a mi no me importaría que un pequeño pecosito o una pequeña pecosita mía creciera en tu interior, pero eso desataría las habladurías en tu contra y no puedo permitirme tal cosa, tu te mereces lo mejor del mundo y yo me encargaré de dártelo —dijo besando sus labios para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el cuarto de baño.

Candy observó como Terry se alejaba de ella, acarició su plano vientre y sonrió ante la idea que un hijo de Terry creciera en su interior.

—Una familia con Terry —susurró —eso sería un suelo hecho realidad —dijo dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama y cerrando sus ojos, imágenes de una vida en común con Terry vinieron a su mente.

Ella en la cocina preparando unos huevos con tocino, pan francés, jugo de naranja y llevándole ese desayuno a Terry.

Terry ayudándole a lavar los platos luego de terminar su desayuno y despidiéndose de ella con beso en los labios.

—Que tengas un buen día querido —dijo en un susurro manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Terry quien había regresado a la habitación sonrió al verla sonriente, con sus ojos cerrados y diciendo aquellas cosas.

—Soñando conmigo Pecosa? —preguntó él provocando que ella abriera los ojos de golpe.

—Terry hace cuanto estas ahí —preguntó con la mejillas sonrojadas.

Terry se recostó junto a ella

—El suficiente como para escuchar a mi futura esposa y madre de mis futuros hijos suspirando por mi —dijo arrogante mientras tocaba la nariz de ella

—Ah si! —respondió ella retomando la confianza —eres un mocoso engreído, no sé de donde sacas que soñaba contigo —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Eres una mona Pecosa muy mala para mentir —dijo abrazándola.

—Claro que no miento —respondió ella.

—Ah! en ese caso ahora mismo haré que me digas con quien soñabas —dijo lanzándose sombre y comenzando hacerle cosquillas.

Candy reí incontrolablemente —basta Terry, basta —suplicaba

—No me detendré hasta que confieses con quien soñabas —respondió él sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

—Esta bien, esta bien —decía ella entre risas —tu ganas, tu ganas.

Terry dejo de hacerle cosquillas — Bien, te escuchó —le dijo.

—Soñaba con una vida en común contigo.

—Lo sabía —respondió él con una sonrisa retorcida.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que ambos enmudecieran de golpe.

—Terry, te encuentras bien?

—Es John —le dijo Terry a Candy en un susurro —escóndete en el baño y no,salgas de ahí hasta que yo te lo indique.

Terry se vistió rápidamente y aguardó hasta que Candy ingresó al cuarto de baño.

—¿Que pasa John? —preguntó bostezando —Por que vienes a interrumpir mis sueños a esta hora?.

—Quería asegurarme que estabas bien —respondió John —algo ha pasado, encontraron al joven Leagan inconsciente en una de las bodegas.

—¿Y que hacía ese idiota en primera clase?, ¿No se supone que él y la víbora de su hermana viajan en tercera clase? —preguntó el castaño bostezando una vez más.

—Eso mismo le preguntó el capitán Niven —respondió John —pero según el joven Leagan se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche .

—Ya veo —respondió Terry —Te invitaría a tomar un té —dijo Terry —pero me temo que lo dejaremos para mañana, no sé si te has dado cuenta lo tarde que es —dijo bostezando una vez más.

En cuanto John se despidió, Terry aseguró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Ya puedes salir Pecosa

—Que sucede, por que John vino a asegurarse que estuvieras bien

—Siempre lo hace, es parte de su trabajo —respondió Terry ocultándole la verdadera razón de la presencia de John, ya se encargaría él que aquel par no se atrevieran a acercarse a primera clase, por el momento no le apetecía echar a perder ese momento junto a su Pecosa, hablando de aquellos dos miserables.

—¿Terry hasta cuando pensabas decirme que estabas a borde del barco? —preguntó ella después de unos minutos.

—Candy, no pensaba decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con sorpresa.

—Quería darte una sorpresa y cuando cumpliera uno de mis sueños tu serías mi invitada de honor.

—Terry —dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados al recordar la charla que tuvieran en la biblioteca de la Villa en Escocia, donde ella le preguntaba si alguna vez había pensado en actuar y hacer realidad su sueño.

—Lo haré Candy y cuando lo logré, quiero que tú estes junto a mi, pero por ahora debemos fingir que no nos hemos visto, y nos veremos aquí, en mi camarote, a escondidas de todos mientras duremos en alta mar.

Candy asintió —si —respondió en un susurro —en ese caso debo marcharme ahora o nos descubrieran, Annie debe estarse preguntando porque he tardo tanto en regresar.

—Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu camarote —Dijo Terry tomándola de la cintura y emprendiendo la marcha.

Continuará...

—_**Chicas ustedes me habían estado pidiendo un poco mas de acción entre nuestros rebeldes y como no me gusta hacerme del rogar, aquí se los dejé **_? ﾟﾙﾈ_**, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

—_**Sé que es algo inusual este tipo de pasajes entre nuestros adolescentes rebeldes, pero debo informarles que cierto tipo de comportamiento entre jóvenes y no tan jóvenes sucedía con regularidad en aquella época, solo que lo hacían con mucha discreción, así que no hay razón porque escandalizarse **_ ️_**.**_

—_**No olviden dejar sus likes y sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mi, así me entero que tal les ha parecido la historia hasta este punto, y a través de sus comentarios me dan la oportunidad de interactuar con ustedes **_?_**.**_

—_**Les deseo un feliz y bendecido fin de semana.**_


	15. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Catorce

Terry se encontraba como león enjaulado, escuchar las murmuraciones de algunos pasajeros lo tenían con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando le hice caso a Candy? —se preguntaba a si mismo —debí acompañarla hasta la puerta de su camarote, no debí hacerle caso, y menos cuando sabía lo que los malditos Leagan tramaban hacerle.

Si ese miserable se atrevió a tocarle un solo cabello a mi Pecosa, juro por Dios que lo matare con mis propias manos —dijo lanzando un vaso al piso

El castaño tiró de sus cabellos con frustración, después de unos segundos, se puso de pie con determinación, mandaría al demonio su promesa e iría a buscar a su Pecosa en ese mismo momento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe ante que Terry lo hiciese.

—¿Hacia donde te diriges Terry?

Su cuerpo aun temblaba, víctima del horror que había vivido horas atrás.

Cerró los ojos e imágenes de lo ocurrido llegaron a su memoria.

Jamás imaginó que su noche terminaría de esa manera.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, miro su reflejo en el espejo.

Su perfecto rostro presentaba hematomas producto de los golpes recibidos.

Tocó con sus dedos sus inflamados labio producto de las mordidas recibidas.

Se deshizo de su camisón y observó sus hombros los cuales presentaba golpes en su tersa piel.

Siguió su escrutinio y miró su pechos, los cuales estaban enrojecidos a causa de los mordiscos recibidos.

Cubrió su boca para ahogar sus sollozos al recordar el momento que logró liberarse de su captor y corrió pidiendo auxilio pero nadie la escuchó.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su camarote cuando de pronto sintió como con una mano le cubrían su boca con tanta fuerza que sintió que el aire le faltaba, mientas con la otra mano rodeaban su cintura y la arrastraban a una de las bodegas del barco.

Comenzó a llorar al recordar cada golpe recibido en su rostro, no tanto por el dolor que le provocaba sino por la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante al saberse ultrajada de aquella manera, por su estupidez de creerse auto suficiente.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lloró con amargura al recordar como era penetrada sin cuidado alguno, se recordó gritando con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo auxilio mientras era envestida en repetidas ocasiones por su captor a quien no podia ver su rostro por la oscuridad del lugar.

Mientras ella lloraba su desdicha aquel desgraciado gemía de placer con cada envestida que daba en su interior.

Sintió asco al recordar sus asquerosas manos rodeando sus pechos y su húmeda lengua pasando por sus cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales mordisqueó una y otra vez sin piedad alguna.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, ni voz para gritar, razón por la cual se resignó a su desdichada, no solo había abusado de ella una vez durante la madrugada sino dos veces.

Sujetó sus manos con fuerza en el borde del tocador y apretó su mandíbula.

Respiró una y otra vez para controlar la indignación que emanaba en su interior.

¿Por que había sido tan idiota? —se dijo —porqué había rechazado que la acompañara hasta la puerta de su camarote, porque tenia siempre que creerse tan auto suficiente, cuando era lógico que era una simple joven a merced de cualquier malhechor en la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Luego de controlarse, caminó hacia la ducha sintiendo de pronto un dolor punzante entre medio de sus piernas, dejó caer amargas lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas como lava ardiente.

Ingresó a la ducha que se había preparado para ella, tomó un pequeño paño y talló su cuerpo con tanta fuerza con la intensión de borrar todo rastro de lo que le habían hecho horas atrás.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que se detuviera

—Te encuentras bien —preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy bien —respondió la joven apretando la mandíbula para acallar su llanto.

Unos insistentes toques a la puerta hicieron que Annie se abriera los ojos inmediatamente.

La joven pelinegra miró con horror que Candy no se encontraba en su cama.

Ella la esperó despierta hasta entrada la madrugada, pero finalmente el cansancios la venció y terminó profundamente dormida.

Annie se puso de pie, tomó la bata de su camisón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta a quien tocaba con insistencia.

—Buenos días señorita Britter —saludó un empleado del Transatlántico.

—Buenos días —saludó Annie aun somnolienta.

—¿La señorita Ardley se encuentra bien?

—Aun duerme —mintió —¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó.

—No —respondió el marinero —es solo una revision de rutina.

Tan pronto como el marinero se marchó, Annie se vistió y salió a toda prisa del camarote con la intension de encontrar a su amiga. —Algo andaba mal —se dijo —su intuición le indicaba que había sucedido algo durante la noche.

Sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón a mil por hora, Annie emprendió la marcha hacia el comedor.

Su piel se erizó de golpe, al escuchar las murmuraciones entre los pasajeros.

Al llegar, la joven pelinegra, buscó con la mirada a Candy, sabiendo lo glotona que era su amiga, a Annie no le extrañaría verla degustando un buen desayuno.

Al no encontrarla en aquel lugar, miró una vez mas el lugar y esta vez lo hizo en busca de los hermanos Cornwall, frunció ligeramente su entrecejo al no encontrarlos tampoco en aquel lugar.

La idea que algo había pasado, creció en su interior, la ausencia de Candy, los Cornwall y el resto de los Ardley, sumada a las murmuraciones entre los pasajeros se lo confirmaba...—¿Pero que? —se preguntó internamente.

Uno de los comensales se acercó a ella y Annie vio la oportunidad justa para investigar un poco sobre lo que el resto de los presentes murmuraban.

—Buenos días señorita Britter.

—Buenos días —respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Camil le indicó el camino a seguir y la acompañó para acomodarle la silla.

—¿Que desea ordenar?

—Unas tostadas Francesas y un jugo de naranja —respondió ella.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, Camil regresó con la orden.

—Desea algo más —Le preguntó el joven marinero.

Annie sonrió dulcemente —¿Ha sucedido algo, he escuchado murmuraciones entre los pasajeros —preguntó la dulce Annie.

El joven miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, al asegurarse que no había ningún compañero a su alrededor dijo:

—Señorita, evite transitar sola por la proa del barco durante la noche.

—¿Por que? —preguntó una sorprendida Annie.

—Esta madrugada, encontraron a una joven mas o menos de su misma edad, ultrajada.

Annie palideció y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Candy

—¿Que ha dicho? —Preguntó, pidiendo internamente haber escuchado mal.

La pronta respuestas del joven marinero le confirmó a Annie que no había escuchado mal.

La pelinegra, olvidándose de su desayuno, se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar en busca de Candy.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que había ingresado al cuarto de baño, y no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Aquel silencio preocupó en gran manera a Elroy Ardley, quien con determinación comenzó a llamar a la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna.

El terror se apoderó de la matriarca de los Ardley ante la falta de respuesta.

—Abre la puerta —decía Elroy mientras azotaba la puerta con insistencia —No cometas una tontería, todo tiene solución.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una marchita joven muy lejos de quien había sido horas atrás.

Elroy sintió una punzada de culpa al ver aquel rostro sin luz.

—Deseas que ordene que traigan el desayuno para ti —preguntó la matriarca Ardley.

—No —respondió la joven con voz apagada

—¿Deseas hablar de lo que sucedió? —preguntó Elroy.

—No —respondió la joven una vez más.

—Quieres que me quede para hacerte compañía? —preguntó Elroy una vez más.

La joven negó con la cabeza —No, deseo estar sola —respondió.

—De acuerdo —respondió Elroy —iré a tomar el desayuno y regresaré tan pronto me sea posible.

La joven no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en punto inexistente, Elroy apretó los puños y sintió indignación correr por sus venas.

—Te prometo que esto no se quedará así —dijo la matriarca —quien quiera que te hizo esto, lo pagara muy caro, le pediré a William que le exija al Capitan encontrar al culpable y que cuando lleguemos a tierra firme se haga cargo de todo —dijo la mujer al tiempo que salía de su camarote.

John luchaba con Terry para impedirle el paso.

—Suéltame John —decía Terry fuera de si.

—No lo haré —decía el hombre con determinación.

—Por un demonio John —gritó Terry furioso —necesito salir de este lugar —decía —necesito estar con Candy en este momento.

—Terry, no puedes hacer tal cosa, prometiste no hacerlo.

—Al infierno con esa promesa —gritó —no entiendes, tengo que verla ahora, para brindarle mi apoyo.

—¿Tu apoyo? —preguntó John con sorpresa.

—John, acaso no has escuchado lo sue todos los pasajeros comentan? —preguntó Terry incrédulo.

—No,ilumíname —respondió John con mofa.

Terry quien no estaba de humor, le dirigió ins mirada asesina.

—Esta madrugada encontraron a una joven que fue ultrajada —respondió Terry con las manos empuñadas.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la señorita Ardley? —preguntó John.

Terry cubrió su rostro con frustración, comprendiendo que si quería que John lo dejara salir, mejor le era decirle la verdad.

—Creo que se trata de Candy —respondió en un hilo de voz.

—¿Y por que debía serlo? —preguntó John entrecerrando los ojos.

—Candy y yo nos encontramos anoche en la proa del barco y... —Terry guardó silencio.

—¿Y? —lo animó John a proseguir.

—Y la traje a mi camarote —respondió Terry.

—¿Que hiciste que cosa? —preguntó John con el ceño fruncido

—John, no pensaba hacerlo, pero créeme cuando te digo que estuve obligado a hacerlo —respondió el castaño.

—¿Estuviste obligado a hacerlo? —preguntó John decepcionado por el proceder del joven.

—Si —respondió Terry.

—Explícate —exigió John.

Terry comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, conforme el chico relataba a detalle lo que había escuchado, John comprendía su preocupación.

—Entiendes ahora mi necesidad de ir junto a ella? —preguntó el castaño.

—Lo comprendo —respondió John —pero tu dices que la acompañaste en su camino de regreso.

—Si lo hice —respondió Terry.

—Y entonces, por que piensas que se trata de ella —quiso saber.

—Por que Candy insistió que no era necesario que la llevara hasta su camarote.

John tocó su mentón con sus dedos, aquello era un poco extraño pues en su camino al camarote de Terry se encontró con George y este no le dijo nada.

—Terry —dijo John luego de darle vueltas al asunto —déjame investigar primero, para enterarnos con mas detalles que fue lo que sucedió exactamente.

Terry negó con la cabeza —No John, no haré tal cosa —respondió Terry con el ceño fruncido —y te juro por Dios que si el bastardo de Leagan le puso una sola mano encima a Candy lo voy a castrar con mis propias manos, para asegurarme que nunca mas vuelva a hacerle daño a ninguna mujer —dijo con furia.

—Debes calmarte muchacho —dijo John deteniéndole —no puedes asumir que se trate de la señorita Ardley —advirtió —además de serlo, yo me habría dado cuenta, he conversado con George mientras venía hacia aquí y no me pareció que su rostro estuviera perturbado —le informó.

—¿Si no es Candy, entonces quien? —dijo Terry moviendo su castaña melena.

—No lo sé —respondió John encogiéndose de hombros —pero es lo que voy investigar ahora mismo —dijo —tu te quedarás aquí y aguardaras hasta mi regreso, te prometo que por muy duro que sea, no te ocultaré nada —dijo John mientras palmeaba el hombro de Terry.

—De acuerdo —respondió Terry no muy seguro de cumplir aquella petición.

Después de lo sucedido, Albert con la ayuda de George reunió a todos los miembros de la familia a excepción de la tia Elroy, para ponerlos al tanto de todo.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo que Albert les relataba.

—Pero, ¿que hacia ella a esa horas de la noche deambulando por la proa del barco —pegunto Stair.

—No lo sé —respondió Albert.

—¿Y ya capturaron a quien hizo tal cosa? —preguntó Archie empuñando sus manos.

—George —dijo Albert —se sabe algo al respecto.

—No —respondió George —necesitan que la señorita les alguna pista, para poder identificarlo.

—Y ella como se encuentra? —preguntó Stair

—Muy mal —respondió Albert en un susurro.

Sofia se acercó a él y palmeó su hombro mostrando así su apoyo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una preocupada Elroy.

—William

—¿Que sucede tia Elroy, porque esta aquí y no con ella como acordamos.

—Hijo, salí a tomar mi desayuno y cuando regresé a mi camarote toqué varias veces la puerta y ella no responde.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hasta el camarote de la señora Elroy.

Habían pasado mas de veinte minutos y Terry no tenia noticias de John.

De pronto, escuchó ruidos en el pasillos.

En un impulsó, Terry tiró del pomo de la puerta y abrió esta.

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo al ver una maraña de rizos dorados y a la dueña de estos, de pie frente a una puerta la cual trataban de abrir a golpes.

Mandando al demonio su promesa y como el rebelde joven que era se aproximó a los Ardley y se unió a ellos en sus esfuerzos por abrir la puerta.

Cuando por fin lograron hacerlo, el terror se apoderó de ellos al ver a Elisa Leagan, sosteniendo unas afiladas tijeras a punto de cortarse las venas.

—Elisa, no —grito Candy corriendo hacia ella.

Continuará...

_**No cabe duda que la vida suele ser como un bumerán, el cual lanzas y regresa a ti de la misma manera.**_

_**Así mismo son nuestras acciones, sean buenas o malas, siembra el bien ya la final cosecharas el bien; siembra el mal y eso recogerás.**_

_**Todo lo malo que deseamos para otras personas se nos devuelve y de manera doble.**_


	16. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Quince

—Elisa no lo hagas —decía Candy acercándose a la joven pelirroja.

—No te acerques Candice —gritaba Elisa fuera de si.

—Elisa, escúchame —decía Candy —todos tiene solución.

—No hay solución para lo que me ha pasado —gritaba Elisa entre sollozos —no lo entiendes, nada ni nadie podrá borrarlo de mi mente.

—Hacerte daño no es la solución —decía Candy acercándose un poco más.

—No quiero vivir y recordar sus asquerosas manos sobre mi —Elisa lloraba sin control.

—Y tus padres, has pensado en el dolor que les causaras? —Candy comenzó a llorar —Elisa por favor dame esas tijeras —rogó.

Todos se petrificaron cuando la joven pelirroja alzó el rostro, una cosa era que Albert describiera lo sucedido y otra muy diferente era ver con sus propios ojos las huellas inminentes del ultraje del que la joven Leagan había sido víctima horas atrás.

—¿Por qué lo haces Candice? —preguntó Elisa —yo he sido la causante de muchos de tus sufrimientos.

—No es así Elisa —respondió Candy —todo lo que el Creador permite que nos pase, lo hace para cumplir un propósito.

Elisa negó con la cabeza —Como puedes seguir confiando en alguien que te ha fallado tantas veces y te ha abandonado cuando mas lo has necesitado?

—Él no me ha fallado Elisa, todo lo que me ha pasado, ha sido parte de un propósito, mírame estoy aquí de pie frente a ti a pesar de todo.

—No, me niego a creer eso —decía Elisa entre sollozos —dime, ¿a donde estaba Él cuando me hicieron esto? —decía señalando su golpeado cuerpo —¿A donde estaba Él cuando grite por ayuda? —¿a donde estaba Él cuando ese cerdo me atacó?.

—Elisa, Él estuvo contigo todo el tiempo.

—Mentiras —gritó Elisa —Él nunca ha estado conmigo.

—Claro que ha estado contigo, pero tu no le has dado la oportunidad de demostrártelo —respondió Candy con voz firme —siempre te has creído auto suficiente y has sido incapaz de ver mas allá de tu propia nariz, ese ha sido tu problema y el de tu hermano, todo este tiempo, se han creído los dueños del mundo, creen que por haber nacido en cuna de oro tienen el derecho de humillar a todos a su alrededor.

—¿A caso crees que para mi ha sido fácil afrontar todo lo que me ha tocado vivir?

—Nadie tiene derecho a lastimar a otra persona de la manera como lo han hecho contigo, aún cuando gracias a Dios no he vivido esa horrible experiencia, puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a atentar contar tu propia vida.

—Deja de comportarte como una joven débil .

Candy se acercó más a Elisa ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes por la magnitud y dureza de sus palabras.

—Dónde quedó la Elisa Leagan que no se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie? —¿dónde quedó la Elisa Leagan arrogante y altanera? —¿ dónde quedó la Elisa Leagan fuerte? —recriminaba Candy.

—Esta piltrafa humana frente a mi no es la Elisa Leagan que todos conocemos —dijo Candy tomando la mano de Elisa con la cual sujetaba la afilada tijera.

Elisa comenzó a llorar ante las palabras llenas de verdad de Candy y sin poner resistencia soltó las tijeras y se dejó caer de rodillas al frio suelo mientras lloraba amargamente su desdicha.

Terry quien había permanecido en silencio junto al resto de los Ardley, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Candy y la abrazó fuertemente.

El corazón del castaño se enterneció ante la nobleza del corazón de Candy quien a pesar de todos los malos tratos recibidos por parte de los hermanos Leagan, su Pecosa estaba ahí, haciendo entrar en razón a Elisa y evitando que cometiera una locura.

A pesar de saber los planes tanto de Elisa como de Niel para con su Pecosa la noche anterior, Terry sintió pena por ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el castaño a su Pecosa.

—Estoy bien —respondió Candy en un susurro —Ve con ella y ayúdala a ponerse de pie —le pidió Candy a Terry al ver que Elisa se negaba a ser ayudada por los demás.

Terry asintió y luego de unos segundos soltó a Candy y se inclinó hasta donde se encontraba Elisa llorando y tomándola por los hombros la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ofreció su hombro el cual Elisa aceptó y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

Escuchar los sollozos desgarradores de aquella altanera chica quien a penas unas semanas atrás, les había puesto una trampa a Candy y a él, provocó que el corazón de Terry se quebrara en su interior, al imaginar que si él no hubiese salido a dar una caminata la noche anterior, en esos momentos Candy, su Tarzan Pecosa estuviera atravesando la misma situación.

De manera instintiva, Terry buscó con la mirada a Niel, quien se encontraba en una esquina del camarote con un vendaje en su cabeza visiblemente afectado por la situación de su hermana.

Annie respiró con tranquilidad cuando vio a Candy en perfecto estado, mas su noble corazón se estremeció al escuchar los reclamos de Elisa, comprendiendo así que no había sido Candy sino Elisa la ultrajada horas atrás.

Albert se aclaró la garganta antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra.

—Ante los lamentables sucesos y en vista a que el culpable de este acto tan vil se encuentra libre, será mejor que ninguna de ustedes dos —dijo el rubio señalando a Annie y a Candy —anden solas por el barco, por consiguiente queda terminantemente prohibido que salgan a dar caminatas nocturnas —dijo esto último mirando directamente a Candy y a Terry —hasta que capturen a ese miserable.

Candy y Terry asintieron, eran comprensible las medidas que Albert estaba tomando, aunque eso implicara que sus planeados encuentros nocturnos se irían por un caño.

Terry regresó a su camarote visiblemente afectado por todo lo sucedido, nada lo había preparado para aquella desgarradora escena.

Ahora con la cabeza más fría, Terry pensaba que en definitiva el demonio que cuidaba a Elisa se había intimidado ante un demonio de mayor jerarquía.

Unos toques a su puerta interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

—Pase —dijo sabiendo de sobra quien estaba tras la puerta.

—Terry, cariño —Eleonor se acercó a él .

—John nos ha informado lo sucedido —le informó el Duque, —¿Como se encuentra Candy con todo esto? —preguntó.

Terry suspiró —un poco afectada —respondió.

—No es para menos —dijo Eleonor.

—Confieso que ninguno de esos dos jovencitos son de mi agrado, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a esa joven.

—Me pasa lo mismo —confesó Terry —Ninguna persona tiene derecho a lastimar a otra de la manera como lo hicieron con Elisa.

—Así es —respondió el Duque palmeando el hombro de su hijo.

—¿Ya encontraron al culpable? —preguntó Eleonor.

—No, aún no lo hacen —respondió Terry dirigiendo su mirada a su padre —padre permite que John se una a los esfuerzos por encontrar al mal acido que hizo tal cosa, mientras ese bastardo ande libre paseándose por el barco, las damas de esta embarcación corren peligro.

Niel no pudo más con su cargo de conciencia y en cuanto se quedó a solas con Elisa la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

—Perdóname Elisa, todo esto es mi maldita culpa, te juro que encontraré al maldito que te hizo esto.

—No te culpes Niel —respondió ella entre lágrimas —yo también soy culpable de mi desgracia, la vida se encargó de devolverme el mal que desee para Candice, yo también estuve de acuerdo contigo en que le hicieras a Candice lo que hicieron conmigo, ahora debo asumir con valor el mal que me provoqué a mi misma por mis malas acciones, lo que me sucedió fue solo la paga de todo el daño que he hecho.

Niel negó con la cabeza —Te juró que encontraré a ese maldito guardia nocturno y le haré pagar cada una de tus lágrimas

—No fue él Niel —confesó Elisa por primera vez —él se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarme hasta nuestro camarote, pero yo me negué a que lo hiciera y mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos que llevaba a nuestro camarote, choqué con alguien que rió de una manera que jamás podré olvidar —Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar de los ambarinos ojos de Elisa —yo intenté alejarme, pero él me lo impidió y cuando estuve a punto de gritar, cubrió mi boca con una de sus asquerosas y ásperas manos mientras comenzaba a mañosearme con la otra.

Yo luché con todas mis fuerzas por liberarme de su agarre, le die un punta pie y él me liberó por unos segundos, intenté correr pero me sujetó del brazo y tiró de mi y me abofeteó el rostro, dolía, mi rostro dolía pero no podía quedarme ahí llorando, necesitaba escapar, grité pidiendo auxilió pero él cubrió mi boca nuevamente, forcejeé y logré liberarme una vez más y cuando lo hice mordí el dorso de su mano con tanta fuerza me fue posible, él me soltó y corrí, me detuve a unos metros de llegar a nuestro camarote, respiré profundamente cuando me sentí a salvo, pero unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, él me aprisionó una vez más y me arrastró hasta una de las bodegas.

Elisa se quebró emocionalmente al recordar una vez más todo lo que había vivido horas atrás.

Niel la abrazó y lloró junto a ella, era su maldita culpa, todo lo que le había pasado a su hermana era su maldita culpa, como le diría a sus padre que no fue capaz de cuidar de ella, se sentía miserable ante todo aquello, lo que él había planeado hacer en contra de Candy había sido exactamente lo que habían hecho con su hermana menor.

En cuanto Elroy y Albert ingresaron a la estancia Niel salió de aquel lugar con el único propósito de encontrar a quien le había hecho tanto daño a Elisa aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, daría con el culpable y le haría pagar por cada una de las lágrimas que Elisa había derramado.

—Tia Abuela —dijo Elisa entre sollozos —no permita que Niel comenta una tontería.

—¿A que te refieres Elisa? —preguntó la matriarca ligeramente confundida con las palabras de la joven.

—Niel va en busca de quien me hizo esto —dijo —tienen que detenerlo Tia Abuela, o lo matarán.

—¿Pero como sabra quien fue? —preguntó Albert confundido.

—Le he dicho que mordí el dorso de la mano del hombre que me atacó y en este momento, estoy segura que Niel estará revisando las manos de cada uno de los hombres a bordo del barco —respondió la pelirroja entre sollozos.

—William haste cargo —dijo Elroy.

Tal y como Elisa lo imaginó, Niel revisaba las manos de cada hombre que encontraba a su paso.

Se de tuvo de golpe al escuchar la charla entre dos hombres.

Uno de ellos reía socarronamente mientras relataba al otro lo que había hecho horas atrás.

—Es una belleza, me gustó desde que la vi limpiando los pisos —decía entre risas —su piel olía tan endemoniadamente deliciosa, supe entonces que no era una mucama y la idea de que se trataba de una jovencita de alta sociedad aumentó mis deseos por ella —rió nuevamente —pero me salió toda una fieresilla, tuve que golpearla y estropear su perfecto rostro, después de unos cuantos golpes más, logré domarla como quien doma un potro salvaje —dijo orgulloso de su hazaña —¡uf! —dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano —sentir que era virgen incrementó mis deseos de poseerla y dejar mi marca en su interior, pero recordé las consecuencias que podría acarrearme y las dos veces que la hice mi mujer tuve que derramar mi semilla fuera de ella.

Niel no aguantó más seguir escuchando lo que aquel mal nacido relataba y sin previo aviso se le fue encima ante la atónita mirada del otro sujeto.

—Maldito bastardo, pagarás muy caro lo que le has hecho a mi hermana —decía un furioso Niel.

—No sé que que demonios hablas jovencito —respondió el hombre limpiando el hilo de sangre que surcaba de su labio.

—Escuché claramente todo lo que acabas de decir —respondió Niel entre gritos.

—Seguro escuchaste mal jovencito —replicó el hombre.

—Se perfectamente lo que escuché —respondió Niel mientras era sostenido por el otro hombre.

—Suelte a mi sobrino inmediatamente —Albert se plantó imponiendo su altura, frente a quien sujetaba a Niel.

—Tío William, fue él, Elisa me dijo que mordió a de su agresor —dijo Niel señalando la mordida en el dorso de la mano de uno de los hombres.

—Tenga mucho cuidado de lo que me acusa jovencito, no tiene ni la menor idea con quien se está metiendo—advirtió el hombre.

—Maldito bastardo —dijo Albert acercándose de manera intimidante al hombre que Niel señalaba y quien los estaba amenazando.

John ingresaba al bar del barco, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas cuando escuchó aquella inconfundible voz, no podía ver su rostro pero le fue suficiente ver a su acompañante para darse cuenta de quien se trataba y confirmar sus sospechas.

Desde que salieron de South Hampton, a John le pareció ver aquel despreciable rostro, y esa la razón por la cual se mantenía alerta ya que aquel hombre había lanzado una amenaza contra el Duque de Grantchester a sus espaldas.

En dos zancadas, John llegó hasta donde Albert sostenía al sujeto por las solapas.

—Lord Eduard —John lo llamó por su nombre..

El mundo de Lord Eduard Cerda, hermano mayor de Lady Zoila Cerda se desplomó delante sus ojos.

Los planes de venganza trazados entre su hermana y él en contra de su ex-cuñado, hijo y la maldita Americana se habían ido al mismísimo infierno por una noche de lujuria.

Su rostro perdió todo color, al ser consciente que había sido descubierto y que nada ni nadie lo libraría de lo que se le avecinaba en cuanto lo pusieran frente a su ex cuñado Richard Grantchester, ya que estaba seguro que este último lo destruiría no sólo a él sino también a su hermana y todo lo que quedaba de su familia.

Para el hombre, era un hecho que en cuanto Richard Duque de Grantchester, enviara un informe a George V, Rey de Inglaterra, el apellido Cerda sería extinguido del parlamento y todas los lugares privilegiados de los cuales gozaban hasta ese día y que al igual que a él, a su hermana Zoila Cerda le aguardaban años de encierro en una de las mas húmeda mazmorras del Reino Unido, reservadas para los miembros de la nobleza que fueran encontrados culpables de atentar contra un miembro de la familia Real y vaya que Richard Grantchester y su familia lo eran.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dieseis

Tras lo sucedido con Lord Edmundo Cerda, los planes de Richard Grantchester de permanecer en America por una temporada se vieron estropeados, luego de recibir el mensaje de George V, Rey de Inglaterra, en la cabina del Mauretania.

Sin quedarle mas opción Richard aceptó el trato.

—Richard —decía Eleonor haciendo pucheros de forma infantil.

—Lo lamento Eli, pero unas semanas es mejor que regresar ahora mismo.

—Pero por que tiene que ser así, ¿es a caso su majestad no confía en su propia gente? —preguntó Eleonor cruzando sus manos.

—Si lo hace —respondió el Duque —pero también conoce la capacidad de persuasión de Edmundo, ese infeliz podría engañar y convencer al mismísimo demonio si se lo propone.

—Y si es así, ¿No crees que puede hacer lo mismo en presión?

—No —respondió el Duque —John se encargará de vigilar que nada de eso suceda.

—Richard, Por Dios! Estaremos en America y no en Londres donde ustedes tienen toda la autoridad de decidir ciertas cosas.

—George como Monarca del Reino Unido tiene las influencias necesarias para hacer eso y más —respondió el Duque.

—Y que pasará con tu...

Eleonor no pudo completar la frase.

—En este momento deben estar arrestándola —respondió Richard sabiendo de sobra a quien se refería Eleonor.

—¿Y los chicos, que pasará con ellos?

—Le he pedido a George que los lleven a Grantchester House, Maggie cuidará de ellos hasta mi regreso.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo permanecerás en Londres? —preguntó Eleonor resignada.

Richard suspiró —No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad —dependerá del tiempo que demore el juicio, recuerda que soy el principal en el parlamento y ademas la parte perjudicada junto a la joven Leagan, ella debe comparecer en la audiencia ya que ese mal nacido la ultrajó.

—¿Iran sus padres con ella?

—El padre y el señor Ardley la acompañarán.

—¿Cómo, el señor Ardley dejará sola a Sofia?

—Ese es otro asunto del que quiero hablarte.

—Dime.

—En vista que Sofia no conoce a nadie y por su estado no puede viajar a Londres junto a William, este me ha pedido que Sofia permanezca en New York con Terruce y contigo.

Eleonor sonrió complacida, de pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Candy pude quedarse también —sugirió

—Se lo propuse a William, pero se negó, ya sabes después de lo que pasó entre ellos es muy probable que estando cerca el uno del otro lo repitan, ademas la señora Elroy jamás aceptaría.

—Tienes razón —respondió Eleonor

Luego de unos minutos donde cada uno se enfrascó en sus asuntos Eleonor habló nuevamente.

—Richard

—Si —respondió el Duque dejando de la lo que hacía para prestar su completa atención a su esposa.

—¿Que opinas sobre lo que nos ha pedido Terry?

—Confieso que no es de mi total agrado, pero conociendo a nuestro hijo lo mejor es apoyarlo en su decisión.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Eleonor —pero de igual forma hablaré con Robert para que al menos le permita hacer una adición.

—Y yo le pediré a John que cuide de él como lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy.

Luego del incidente con Elisa y a pesar que ya habían apresado al culpable, Albert no bajó las medidas preventivas de seguridad y ahora Candy tenia que lidiar con la compañía de George a todas partes que iba.

—¿No te parece que exageras? —preguntó Sofia sonriendo tras ver la cara de frustración de Candy y Terry.

—Créeme cariño, que si no hago eso, ese par —dijo señalando en dirección a Candy y Terry —romperán las reglas —respondió Albert abrazando a su esposa —siempre lo hacen, si lo sabré yo —dijo recordando como aquellos dos jovencitos rebeldes rompieron una y otra vez las reglas del Colegio San Pablo.

—Terry es un joven muy responsable para la edad que tiene —Sofia defendió a Terry.

—Si, realmente lo es —respondió Albert con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible —pero son muy jóvenes aún, ambos necesitan encontrar su propio camino antes de dar un paso tan importante —Albert sonrió —Y para evitar que ese paso sea apresurado por consecuencias de sus acciones, lo mejor es que permanezcan separados, de lo contrario tocara realizar una boda express.

—Como pasó con nosotros —dijo Sofia entre risillas.

—Exacto —respondió Albert besando su frente y acariciando su aun plano vientre para luego agregar—: aunque en nuestro caso es muy diferente, ambos somos adultos y nadie sospecharía nada, en cambio Candy y Terry son un par de jóvenes que aún no alcanzan la edad suficiente para asumir una responsabilidad como lo es el matrimonio —Albert suspiró —y Créeme —dijo —los harían papillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no veo necesidad que eso suceda.

—En eso tienes razón, desafortunadamente vivimos en una sociedad colmada de hipocresía, donde sus miembros te sonríen cuando estas frente a ellos pero hacen banquete contigo en cuanto les das la espalda —respondió ella colocando su mano sobre la de Albert.

—Así es —respondió Albert.

—¿Me llevarás contigo a Londres?

—No —respondió Albert —en tu estado, lo mejor es que reposes, no me perdonaría si llegara a sucederte algo, le he pedido a tu Tío que si puedes quedarte en New York junto a Terry y la señora Eleonor.

—Candy puede venir conmigo —dijo sonriendo

Albert negó con la cabeza —me temo que eso no será posible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sofia —Yo cuidaré de ella.

—Se necesitaran diez Sofias para lograr esa hazaña —respondió Albert sonriendo.

10 días después...

El sonido de la sirena del Mauretania, alertó a sus pasajeros, entre ellos a Candy y a sus amigos quienes salieron de sus respectivos camarotes y contemplaron a la distancia la majestuosa y emblemática estatua de la libertad, dándoles la bienvenida a la ciudad de New York.

En ese momento Candy fue consciente de que el momento de separarse de Terry había llegado.

La tristeza embargó su corazón y sus ojos se cristalizaron ante lo que era inevitable.

Terry se quedaría en New York para cumplir uno de sus sueños y ella estaba segura

que lo lograría, pero ¿Y ella? —¿que pasaría con ella? —¿Como le haría para sobrevivir lejos de él? —¿que haría? —¿que rumbo tomaría su vida? —¿que quería ser en la vida? —¿A caso ser una dama era lo que realmente quería?.

La noche anterior Albert había hablado con Terry y ella, él les había dicho que era necesario que ambos encontraran primero su camino y que Dios y destino se encargarían del resto.

—Mi camino —susurró cerrando los ojos para poner en orden sus ideas.

Luego de la charla con Albert, Terry y ella charlaron por largo rato y luego acordaron no despedirse con un adiós sino con un hasta pronto lleno de esperanza y sueños por cumplir.

En su camarote, recostado en su cama con las manos detrás de su nuca, se encontraba Terry.

Sus verde azules ojos observaban un punto imaginario en el techo del que se había convertido en su prisión desde horas atrás.

Despedirse de Candy la noche anterior, había sido para él lo más difícil que había enfrentado.

Ver sus ojos verdes cristalizados a causa de la eminente separación, fue algo que rompio su corazón.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener la edad suficiente para casarse con ella y no dejarla ir de su lado, pero al final comprendió que Albert tenía razón, él primero tenia que hacerse a si mismo para poder ofrecerle a Candy algo digno de ella, aquello sería su prioridad en cuanto se instalara en New York.

Tenia unos ahorros, y luego de hablar con sus padre y agradecerles todo cuanto estaban haciendo por él, les manifestó su deseo de abrirse camino por su propia cuenta y demostrarse a si mismo que era capaz de conquistar todo lo que se propusiera.

Sonrió tenuemente al recordar los rostros de sorpresa de sus padres, pero agradeció el hecho que no se opusieron a su petición de lo contrario no le hubieran dejado otro camino que llevar a cabo su propósito en contra de la voluntad de ambos.

Tocaría todas las puertas de cada grupo teatral de la ciudad de New York y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que le ofrecieran por muy pequeña que fuera y demostraría su capacidad actoral.

Se abriría paso por él mismo sin usar las influencias que estaba seguro su madre pondría a sus pies.

Deseaba ser reconocido por su trabajo y no por ser el hijo de la talentosa y famosa actriz de Broadway Eleonor Baker.

No quería ser señalado como un actor sin mérito alguno, sino mas bien ser reconocido por su trabajo y desempeño.

Terry cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la sirena del transatlántico anunciando su llegada a tierra firme, el momento había llegado y mejor le era permanecer en su camarote mientras todos los pasajeros incluyendo a su Pecosa, desembarcaran antes de que él lo hiciera.

Quería recordar a Candy con la última sonrisa que le mostró la noche anterior, no le apetecía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes cristalizados por su causa, era mejor así —pensó muy a su pesar.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que abriera los ojos de golpe, era John quien había llegado para ayudarlo con su equipaje.

—¿Estas listo Terry? —preguntó John.

Terry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sabiendo de sobra que si John estaba ahí, era porque los demás pasajeros ya habían desembarcado y era su turno de hacer lo mismo.

—¿Se han marchado? —preguntó el castaño con voz triste.

John se acercó a él y palmeó su hombro de manera comprensiva.

—Si —respondió —La señorita Ardley te dejó esto —dijo extendiendo un trozo de papel.

Terry lo tomó, sonrió al leer su contenido.

_**Esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario, **_

_**alcanza tu sueño y vívelo.**_

_**Te prometo que yo haré los mismo, **_

_**no debes preocuparte por mi, seré fuerte.**_

_**Y tú debes prometerme que harás lo mismo**_

_**y que la próxima vez que nos veamos **_

_**será para nunca mas separarnos**_

_**Te Amo, **_

_**Siempre tuya Candice White Ardley.**_

El castaño dobló la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su jacket, aquel trozo de papel seria su amuleto, lo leería cada vez que la tristeza embargara su alma en las noches de soledad que le esperaban.

Candy miró una vez más todo a su alrededor, grabando en su memoria cada detalle en la estación de tren de New York, haciendo la promesa que pronto regresaría y cuando lo hiciera seria para nunca más partir.

Respiró con tranquilidad al ser consciente que Terry y ella estarían en el mismo Pais, separados únicamente por algunas millas de tierra y no por un inmenso océano.

En cuanto abordaron el tren rumbo a Chicago, Candy cerró sus ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Albert y Sofia sonrieron al escucharla suspirar entre sus sueños.

Candy soñaba con una vida feliz junto a Terry y un par de niños que corrían por un inmenso jardín frente a un río.

En alguna parte de su sueño la rubia se veía vestida con un uniforme blanco y un maletín en sus manos, se vio luego atendiendo a muchas personas de escasos recursos, limpiando heridas, poniendo vendajes, aplicando paños húmedos en la frente de algunas personas, suturando heridas profundas y aplicando torniquetes, corriendo de un pabellón a otro mientras empujaba una carretilla con implementos médicos.

Abrió los ojos luego de dos horas de profundo sueño, miró por la ventana y meditó en lo que acababa de soñar.

—¿Acaso ese era su camino? —se preguntó

No estaba segura aún, pero la idea no le parecía del todo mal.

—Yo como enfermera sería un completo desastre —pensó y sonrió luego al imaginarse muchas cosas.

Dos semana después ...

Candy llegó al hogar de Pony e ingresó como un rayo al lugar que la vio crecer.

—¿Donde está? —decía con desesperación.

—¿A quien buscas Candy? —Preguntó la señorita Pony sonriendo al ver la desesperación de la muchacha por encontrar a alguien y olvidarse por completo de saludarlas a ellas.

En ese preciso momento, la señorita Pony, una mujer entrada en años se dio cuenta cuan importante era aquel joven para su niña.

—Terry —respondió la rubia —Jimmy me ha dicho que está aquí.

—¿Te refieres al joven que se marchó hace unos minutos? —preguntó la hermana Maria.

—Terry se ha marchado —dijo la rubia con tristeza.

—Dijo que iría a la colina y que luego se marcharía —respondió la señorita Pony.

Candy salió de aquel lugar sin escuchar las ultimas palabras de la hermana Maria.

—Se ha ido en un carruaje.

Terry contempló una vez más aquel lugar antes de abordar el tren que lo llevaría a Chicago y luego tomaría otro tren que lo llevaría a New York en donde comenzaría a tocar las puertas que le fueran necesarias para cumplir su objetivo.

Candy por su parte, luego de pasar unos días en el Hogar de Pony y tras hablar largamente con sus madres, tomó la decisión de cual sería el camino que tomaría.

Terry llego a New York luego de un cansado viaje; tomó un coche de alquiler y se dirigió al pequeño y modesto departamento que había alquilado muy cerca a Broadway.

Al llegar a su destino y luego de pagar la tarifa, sacó sus llaves e ingresó al edificios.

Gloria la administradora de aquel lugar lo saludo y él respondió su saludo din detener su andar.

Al ingresar a su departamento, se dirigió a la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, permaneció con los ojos cerrados por unos minutos y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran.

Sonrió al recordarse vestido como Romeo y Candy vestida como su Julieta en el Festival de mayo.

Miles de recuerdos hermosos inundaron sus pensamientos.

Sacó la nota que Candy le envío con John y la leyó nuevamente.

Luego de leerla, besó el trozo de papel imaginando las manos de se Pecosa escribiendo aquellas lineas.

Colocó lo que llamó su amuleto en su pecho —Pronto, conquistaré Broadway muy pronto y lo haré por nosotros Pecosa —dijo entre suspiros.

Se puso de pie después de unos minutos y dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de baño.

Se vistió con su pijama luego de tomar un relajante baño y se metió en la cama, quedando dormido casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se despertó con un solo propósito " Conquistar Broadway, costara lo que costara".

Luego de tomar un rápido desayuno, bajó las escaleras y emprendió la marcha a lo que seria su destino.

Después de unas horas de tocar puertas las cuales se cerraron frente a sus narices negándole la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, se paró frente a la última puerta que le quedaba por tocar.

Nunca imaginó que aquella labor, sin las influencias de su madre sería tan difícil, pero no se rendiría, tocaría una y otra vez hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Cerró los ojos y rogó con todo su corazón que en aquel lugar le brindaran la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba.

Tocó repetidas veces la puerta hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver tras ella a una menuda joven rubia de ojos azules que al mirarlo se quedó sin habla

—Buenas tardes —saludó Terry.

—Buenas tardes —respondió la joven recobrando el habla —vienes para hacer audición? —preguntó esperanzada a que así fuera.

—Si —respondió Terry mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa que atontó a la chica.

—Llegas justo a tiempo — respondió mintiendo pues las audiciones habían pasado semanas atrás pero el actor que representaría al Rey de Francia en la próxima obra que montaría en escena tuvo que viajar de emergencia luego de recibir un telegrama y Harry Grahn quien sería el sustituto no era del agrado de la chica, no así este bello joven que la había deslumbrado por completo —Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe —se presentó extendiendo su mano.

Terry hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero Inglés —Terruce Graham —se presentó tomando la mano de la joven y depositando un beso en el dorso de esta.

Susana creyó que se desmayaría ahi mismo, pues cuando la mano de aquel apuesto joven estuvo en contacto con la de ella sintió escalofríos recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

—Pasa —le dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Gracias —respondió Terry ingresando al lugar, agradeciendo que finalmente una puerta se abría.

—¿Has actuado antes? —Preguntó Susana

—No —respondió Terry con sinceridad.

—No importa —respondió Susana con una sonrisa tonta —Aguarda un momento —pidió —iré a hablar con Robert

Terry asintió y vio marchar a la joven.

—Susana, no estamos haciendo audiciones —respondió Robert a la petición de la joven.

—Pero Robert, Harry no está capacitado para ese papel y tu lo sabes —refutó Susana.

—¿Y crees que un novato lo esta? —preguntó el veterano actor incrédulo.

—Te aseguro que Terruce Graham tiene potencial —respondió la rubia sin rendirse.

Robert alzó el rostro en cuanto escuchó el nombre del susodicho.

—¿Has dicho Terruce Graham? Preguntó Robert.

Susana asintió —si, ese es su nombre.

Robert se puso de pie, había esperado las ultimas dos semanas la llegada de aquel joven recomendado por su amiga Eleonor, pero el fue muy claro con ella, le haría una audición y si el chico daba la talla le daría una oportunidad de lo contrario por muy hijo de Eleonor que fuera no perdería el tiempo con él.

—De acuerdo —respondió —entrégale el libreto del Rey Lair y muéstrale las lineas del Rey de Francia, dile que lo espero en el escenario en una hora.

—Gracias Robert — dijo Susana saliendo de la oficina de Robert, creyéndose que ella había conseguido una oportunidad para aquel chico.

Una hora mas tarde, Robert estaba cautivado con la puesta en escena de aquel joven, le pareció increíble que aquel muchacho hubiese conseguido memorizar en una hora las lineas del Rey de Francia y que lo hubiese interpretado de manera tan magistral.

No cabía duda para el veterano actor que el talento de aquel muchacho era innato y que lo llevaba en la sangre, era tan talentoso como su propia madre.

En cuanto Terry terminó su participación, Robert se puso y aplaudió su participación.

—El papel es tuyo —le dijo —Bienvenido al grupo Stratford Terruce.

Susana sonrió triunfante no así Harry quien se sintió desplazado de un momento a otro.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diecisiete

Los días que estuvo en el lugar de Pony le ayudaron a Candy a esclarecer sus pensamientos.

Ahora, la rubia estaba segura que camino seguiría.

Una vez llegó a Lakewood, Candy busco Albert, necesitaba hablar con él, quería hacerlo partícipe de su decisión.

En cuanto le avisaron que Candy aguardaba por él, Albert no la hizo esperar.

Conforme Candy hablaba, el rubio escuchaba atentamente, no pudo evitar sentirse de alguna manera identificado con la joven rubia.

Cuanto hubiese deseado él tener opciones en el pasado y elegir su propio camino, pero no fue así, a su temprana edad se vio obligado a asumir la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser el patriarca del clan Ardley y velar por el bienestar de todos olvidándose de sí mismo.

—Pequeña —le dijo el joven patriarca acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos —si ese es el camino que has elegido seguir, tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Gracias Albert —dijo ella abrazándolo.

Los gritos de Elroy no se hicieron esperar, sonaron como un trueno en toda la mansión Ardley.

Candy junto a Stair y Archie se encontraban expectantes en la sala de estar.

—No te angusties Candy — la animaba Stair —Estoy seguro que el tío William la hará entrar en razón.

—Y si no lo hace —dijo Candy angustiada.

—Lo hará no lo dudes —respondió Archie

—Eso espero —dijo la rubia —ese es mi sueño y quiero cumplirlo.

Dentro de la biblioteca una batalla campal se llevaba acabo la tía abuela se negaba a que un miembro de los Ardley fuera interno en una escuela para enfermeras.

Albert por su parte no se rendiría, aquel era el sueño de Candy y él como cabeza de la familia Ardley estaba en toda la disposición de apoyarla, así fuera por sobre encima de la tía del Elroy.

Albert respiró profundamente la terquedad de la mujer estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Tía abuela al parecer ha olvidado que el jefe del clan Ardley soy yo y que puedo tomar las decisiones por mi propia cuenta sin tener que pedir permiso ni a usted ni a nadie — le dijo con voz tranquila.

—Pero William —protestó señora Elroy negándose categóricamente a la decisión de su sobrino —cuando se ha visto que un miembro de nuestra distinguida familia haga tales cosas, creo que le permites demasiadas libertades a Candice, ademas ella es la novia del hijo del Duque de Grantchester, no sería bien visto ante nuestra sociedad que ella viva fuera de nuestra casa.

—Tia Elroy, Terry a pesar de ser hijo de quien es, está forjando su propio camino.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Elroy visiblemente contrariada.

Albert suspiro, extendió sus largas piernas y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

—Terry quiere ser actor de Teatro.

—¡Queeeee! —Chillo Elroy —¡Por todos los cielos, que le pasa a esta juventud! —Exclamó —como es posible que teniendo un futuro prometedor como el próximo sucesor al ducado de Grantchester, se conforme con ser un simple actor de Teatro —dijo abanicando su rostro.

—No todos estamos conformes con la vida que nos toca vivir —dijo Albert.

—¿Lo dices por ti? —preguntó Elroy.

—Si —respondió Albert con sinceridad —no fue mi elección ser el patriarca de la familia Ardely y sin embargo aquí estoy —Albert suspiró —Créeme que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir, hubiese declinado a ser quien me ha tocado ser desde mis dieciocho años.

—¡William! —Exclamó Elroy.

—Si Tia Elroy, no ha sido fácil para mi el haber tomado las riendas de la familia a tan temprana edad, de no haber sido por el apoyo incondicional de George me hubiese vuelto loco, por esa razón me vi obligado a disfrazarme como vagabundo y vivir como tal por algún tiempo, quería vivir, estaba harto de tanta responsabilidad que se me heredó, no tuve la oportunidad de vivir mi juventud, me la pasé encerrado en los mas estrictos colegios para llegar a ser quien ahora soy, pero ni usted ni nadie sabían la inmensa soledad que embargaba mi alma, nadie se detuvo a pensar en mi —reprochó —es por esa razón que deseo que Candy tome sus propias decisiones, que sea ella quien tome las riendas de su vida y que vaya por el camino que elija.

Elroy bajó el rostro ligeramente avergonzada ante el momento de sinceridad de Albert, ella jamás imaginó que Albert se sintiera así, y de alguna manera ella era culpable de todo.

—William, hijo, perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta en el pasado —dijo con voz ligeramente quebrada.

Albert al ver el rostro compungido de su tía se acercó a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

—No tengo nada que perdonarle tía Elroy, después de todo usted solamente hizo lo que creyó correcto —dijo el rubio mientras consolaba a la matriarca.

—Te juro que nunca fue mi intención condenarte a la vida de soledad que viviste en aquellos años, yo solo pensaba en el bienestar de la familia.

—Lo sé —respondió el rubio comprensivo —¿Entiende ahora mis razones de apoyar a Candy en el camino que has elegido? —le preguntó.

Elroy asintió —puede entenderlo ahora y apoyaré tu decisión —respondió.

Albert sonrío complacido —gracias tía Elroy — le dijo —Por cierto en cuanto regresemos de Londres, le prometo que haremos oficial mi presentación como la cabeza de la familia Ardley y presentaremos además a Candice como un miembro más de la familia.

—¿Cuando parten? —preguntó la señora Elroy.

—En dos días —respondió Albert — George se quedará al frente de todo en mi ausencia —le informó.

Tia y sobrino salieron de la biblioteca y se encaminaron hasta donde Candy junto a Stair y Archie aguardaban.

—Candice —Elroy se dirigió a la joven rubia —apoyaré la decisión de William en que estudies en la escuela de enfermería Mary James de Maryland, pero quiero que me prometas que si algo pasa durante tu estancia en aquel lugar, vendrás a nosotros.

Candy sonrió —Se lo prometo Tia Elroy —dijo abrazándola.

Tal y como fue previsto, Albert partió junto a Sofia, Elisa y el señor Leagan con destino a New York para luego abordar un Transatlántico que los llevaría a Londres junto al Duque de Grantchester.

Conforme los días iban pasando, Terry se acomodaba a su nuevo ambiente laboral, pronto se dio cuenta que su presencia no era del agrada de Harry Grand, ya que gracias a su impecable audición Terry se quedó con el papel del Rey de Francia en lugar de Harris.

Harry aguarda por una oportunidad por mínima que fuera, para hacer quedar mal a Terry, pero este último no daba espacio a errores.

Otro de los problemas con los que Terry tuvo que lidiar, fue Susana Marlowe, aquella chica no lo dejaba ni respirar.

Se había empeñado en seguirlo a todos lados, y aquella actitud estaba por colmar la paciencia del joven y guapo actor.

Una tarde, tras culminar los ensayos, la joven Marlowe se acercó a Terry.

—Terry —lo llamó

Terry respiró profundamente para controlar su molestia ante la manera como aquella chica se dirigía a él, ya había pedido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho que lo llamara Terruce, pero aquella chica se empeñaba en llamarlo por el diminutivo de su nombre.

—Susana, te he dicho miles de veces que mi nombre es Terruce —la corrigió con tono gélido.

—Disculpa. —respondió ella avergonzada bajando el rostro.

—¿Que se te ofrece? —preguntó el castaño.

—Mi madre no podrá venir por mi —se sonrojo —¿me preguntaba si podías acompañarme a casa?

Terry la miro de pies a cabeza, preguntándose si verdaderamente aquella chica le estaba pidiendo tal cosa.

—Y por que no le pides a otro de los chicos que lo haga —Terry hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor —Harry, por ejemplo —dijo dirigiendo su mirada verde azul a su compañero —después de todo lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, así que imagino que se tienen confianza.

Susana le mostró una sonrisa por demás fingida y sobre actuada

—Aunque no lo creas, soy bastante tímida y no suelo conversar con mis compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Tímida? —repitió Terry con asombro —no me lo pareces.

—Si lo soy —respondió ella bajando su mirada.

Susana estaba dispuesta a no ceder y conseguir que Terry la acompañara a su casa era su objetivo, ella le había dicho a su madre que no pasara por ella, que un compañero de trabajo la llevaría a casa y que por cierto dicho compañero la pretendía.

Ella se había creado una historia de amor entre ambos y su madre incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa accedió a su petición.

Lo que Susana no sabía era que el corazón de aquel apuesto joven ya tenia dueña, una joven rubia y Pecosa que logró hacerlo creer nuevamente en que la vida era hermosa y llena de muchas bendiciones, las cuales podría obtener si abría su corazón.

Era precisamente aquella hermosa joven Pecosa, la razón por la cual Terry se encontraba en aquel lugar, en busca de alcanzar unos de sus sueños, el cual era solo un complemento a su principal sueño, el cual era alcanzar su mayoría de edad y proponerle matrimonio a Candy y no separarse jamás de ella.

—Lo lamento Susana, no puedo acompañarte —respondió Terry fríamente tras recordar las palabras de su experimentada madre con respecto al cuidado que debía tener de no ser visto en público con ninguna compañera de trabajo o tarde o temprano lo traerían en chismes de farándula los cuales le traerían problemas con Candy.

Susana no se rendiría tan fácilmente, así que insistió un par de veces las cuales Terry se negó.

—Susana tengo un compromiso familiar —dijo Terry ya molesto por la insistencia de la chica.

—¿Vives con tu familia? —pregunto la joven actriz —nunca hablas de ellos.

_**"Ese no es asunto tuyo, mocosa entrometida**_" —quiso a Terry responder, pero contuvo sus deseos y en su lugar respondió.

—No mezclo asuntos familiares con mi trabajo —respondió finalmente.

—Me encantaría conocerlos —dijo la joven actriz ignorando las palabras dichas por Terry.

Aquello terminó por colmar la paciencia del guapo actor.

—Susana al parecer tienes problemas de comprensión, te recomiendo busques ayuda profesional, buena falta te hace.

—Terry —chilló la joven.

Terry suspiró con fastidio —sin duda necesitas ayuda profesional, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera —la miró frunciendo el entrecejo —para ti soy Terruce , y si me disculpas —dijo con un movimiento de su mano indicándole que le cediera el paso —ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo y tengo prisa por llegar a mi destino.

Avergonzada totalmente, Susana se hizo a un lado y le permitió seguir su camino, no sin antes jurarse a si misma, que Terry seria de ella y de nadie más.

Harry había escuchado accidentalmente las ultimas palabras que Terry le dirigió a Susana.

Observó como la mirada celeste de la joven Marlowe se perdía tras aquel arrogante y engreído muchacho.

—No deberías dirigirle la palabra, es un malcriado y engreído —dijo Harris a espaldas de Susana refiriéndose a Terry.

Susana dio un respingo —Harry —dijo llevando sus manos de manera dramática al pecho —¿que haces aquí? —¿A caso ahora tienes por costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —preguntó irritada ante la intromisión de su compañero de trabajo.

—De ninguna manera —se defendió él —pasaba por aquí y escuché por casualidad lo que ese engreído te decía —respondió —Creo que no deberías tomarle demasiada importancia a sus palabras —le dijo.

Susana le dirigió una mirada furibunda —Ese no es asunto tuyo Harry y por favor deja de meterte en mi vida, no te he autorizado a hacerlo, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío.

Harry se encogió de hombros —No cabe duda que las mujeres son muy complicadas —le dijo —algunas suspiran por hombres que las maltratan y otras, como en tu caso, lo hacen por hombres que no les dirigen un solo pensamiento.

Susana lo miró con el señor fruncido —¿y tú lo haces? —le preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza —claro que no —le respondió serio —eres una joven muy hermosa no lo niego, pero no eres mi tipo —le aclaró — ahora si estoy comenzando a creer que Graham tienes razón, necesitas ayuda profesional urgente Susana —le dijo.

Diciendo esto último Harry se giró sobre sus talones y dejó a la joven Marlowe en medio del pasillo del teatro maldiciendo a todo su árbol genealógico.

Era mentira que Terry tenia una reunion familiar, usó aquel argumento para deshacerse de aquella molesta y pegajosa joven que ya estaba colmando su paciencia con su acoso.

Por Dios del cielo lo seguía a todas partes, no lo dejaba respirar.

El joven actor reconoció que la joven era hermosa, pero su actitud e insistencia le eran insoportables.

Le estaba agradecido por el hecho de haberlo ayudado para que el director le permitiera hacer una audición, pero aquello no le daba derecho a entrometerse en sus asuntos privados y mucho menos acosarlo de la manera que lo hacía, aquello era realmente exasperante.

A su corta edad, Terry no le permitía a nadie interferir de la manera que aquella chica pretendía hacerlo, aunque para ser sincero solo se lo permitió a una sola persona, y esa era a su dulce Tarzán Pecosa.

El Castaño sacó las llaves de su auto, se subió este, lo encendió y manejó rumbo a su departamento.

Al llegar estacionó su auto en el área correspondiente, camino luego hacía el edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, al ingresar saludó como era costumbre a la administradora de aquel lugar y luego subió las escaleras que lo llevaba a su pequeño refugio.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta sacó sus llaves e ingresó a su espacio privado.

Se dirigió luego hasta la habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos por un instante; a su memoria llegaron recuerdos felices junto a su Pecosa.

Abrió sus ojos, y sacó del bolsillo de su jacket la nota que Candy le escribiera antes de dejar el Mauretania.

La leyó una vez más, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; era una sonrisa de satisfacción y esperanza.

—_**Pronto estaremos juntos para nunca más separarnos Candy**_ —dijo cerrando los ojos y llevando aquel trozo de papel a su pecho.

Permaneció así por unos minutos, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de hacía unas semanas atrás llegaron a su memoria.

Habían pasado solamente dos semanas desde que Candy y él se vieron por última vez y él sentía que había pasado una eternidad; por esa razón y en un ataque de desesperación, una noche salió de su departamento, detuvo un coche de alquiler y se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes.

Compró un boleto de ida rumbo a Chicago, necesitaba a Candy, necesitaba verla, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba estar con ella.

Terry iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y sus deseos que no advirtió que lo seguían, fue consciente de ello cuando llegó a Chicago, fue entonces que de manera repentina se vio obligado a cambiar el rumbo de su destino.

Compró un boleto de tren, a un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Indiana muy cerca a Chicago.

A pesar que no tenía una dirección exacta, Terry estaba seguro que al preguntar en la estación de aquel pequeño pueblo, alguien le proporcionaría un dato exacto de la ubicación del Hogar de Pony y no se equivocó.

Luego de tener la ubicación exacta del Hogar de Pony, el castaño joven tomó un coche de alquiler y se dirigió de inmediato a aquel lugar.

Conforme el coche de alquiler avanzaba, Terry admiraba todo su alrededor, aun cuando la nieve cubría gran parte del paisaje, no le fue difícil imaginar lo hermoso que se vería aquel lugar durante los días de primavera

Una vez llegó al lugar indicado, se quedó de pie dudando si debía o no tocar aquella puerta.

No tenía la menor idea que les diría a las personas encargadas de aquel lugar.

Decirles que él era el novio de Candy no era la mejor opción puesto que aquello no le correspondía a él revelarlo, sino a Candy.

A punto estuvo de subir al coche de alquiler y retirarse, cuando de pronto la puerta de aquel humilde lugar se abrió, mostrando a una dama vestida con un hábito de religiosa, quien se dirigió a él de manera muy amable.

Sin quedarle más opción, Terry se presentó.

En cuanto la religiosa escuchó el nombre de Candy no dudo en hacerlo pasar, pues si aquel apuesto chico era amigo de Candy era bienvenido en el Hogar de Pony.

Pronto, Terry se vio rodeado de muchos niños, quienes preguntaban a la vez por Candy.

Terry no era tan afable con los niños pero aquel lugar era mágico, ahora entendía la razón por la cual Candy siempre sonreía.

En aquel lugar se respiraba paz, amor, comprensión, felicidad.

Las dos damas que estaban al frente de aquel pequeño orfanato, eran personas muy amables y comprensivas, sobre todo la señorita Pony quien se la pasó contándole anécdotas sobre la infancia de Candy, algo que el Castaño agradeció en su interior.

Terry abrió los ojos y sonrío, después de todo no había sido tan malo desviar su camino, había conocido un poco más de Candy, le habían mostrado fotografías de su Pecosa cuando apenas era una niña, era adorable con sus dos coletas y sus perspicaces y expresivos ojos verdes..

—Pronto —dijo mientras besaba el trozo de papel —pronto alcanzaré mi sueño de ser actor, por ahora solo se trata de una pequeña participación como el Rey de Francia, pero conseguiré un protagónico y cuando lo haga, tu mi mona Pecosa estarás en un palco preferencial y te dedicaré cada una de mis lineas, te doy mi palabra de caballero Ingles — dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dieciocho

Septiembre 1914...

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que el Duque de Grantchester junto a Albert y a los Leagan habían partido a Londres.

Eleanor se encontraba contrariada, pues aquel asunto se había complicado más de lo esperado ya que Lord Edmundo Cerda además de ser encontrado culpable de los delitos de conspiración en contra de un miembro de la familia Real y violación a una menor de edad, fue también acusado de tráfico de opio y si a eso le sumaban la guerra que se había desatado en Europa a finales de junio, seria casi imposible que el Duque de Grantchester regresara a América en el tiempo provisto.

En el caso de Lord Cerda, tenían pruebas suficientes de que más de un miembro de la aristocracia estaba involucrado y por lo tanto necesitaban llegar al fondo de todo aquel asunto.

El Duque de Grantchester le hizo saber a Eleonor todo lo que estaba pasando y que no sería posible para él regresar junto a Albert y los Leagan, tal como lo habían planeado.

Al principio, aquella noticia no fue bien recibida por Eleonor, pero luego de meditarlo en la soledad de su biblioteca, comprendió que aquello era parte de las responsabilidades de su esposo.

Con los ánimos un poco más levantados y rogando a Dios que Richard saliera de Inglaterra antes que aquel conflicto bélico empeorara, Eleonor decidió ir junto a Sofía al teatro y presenciar los ensayos de El Rey Lear, para tratar de despejar sus pensamientos.

Ambas mujeres lo harían de manera clandestina, no quería llamar la atención de nadie ni mucho menos contrariar a Terry con su presencia.

Cuando llegaron al teatro fueron recibidas por Robert Hathaway quien les indicó el área desde donde podían presenciar los ensayos sin ser vistas.

Desde el lugar en donde se encontraban, ambas mujeres fueron testigos de las miradas que Susana le dirigía Terry, más este la ignoraba categóricamente.

Algo en la actitud de aquella joven llamó la atención de Eleonor.

La joven se veía frágil y sumisa, pero Eleonor como la experimentada actriz que era, se dio cuenta que aquella actitud era sobre actuada.

Aquella menuda rubia le parecía la típica jovencita que se encaprichaba con alguien y no se detenía hasta conseguir su propósito.

Eleonor había visto a lo largo de su carrera muchas jovencitas comportarse de aquella manera y eso la alertó, ya que el desenlace final de aquellas jóvenes había sido trágico, no solo para ellas sino para los jóvenes con quien se habían encaprichado.

Eleonor y Sofía salieron del teatro de la misma forma como entraron, en total discreción.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Eleonor hizo nota mental de todo lo que había visto sobre el escenario y decidió que ese fin de semana, aprovecharía la visita que Terry les haría, hablaría con Terry con respecto a la actitud de Susana Marlowe, aunque el hacerlo implicaba confesarle que habían estado presente en el teatro durante los ensayos.

La guapa actriz se encogió de hombros, que más daba que Terry se molestara por unos minutos, después de todo el enojo no le duraría para siempre o ¿si?.

El fin de semana esperado por la guapa actriz llegó, luego de tomar el almuerzo junto a su hijo y Sofía, le pidió a Terry le permitiera unos minutos a solas ya que había un asunto privado el cual necesitaba hablar con él.

En cuanto estuvieron en la privacidad de la biblioteca, Eleonor tomó una bocanada de aire, se aclaró la garganta y se preparo mentalmente para lo que venía.

Tal y como la actriz lo hubo previsto, Terry no vio de buena manera el que ella y Sofia se hubiesen presentado en el teatro ya que si alguien la hubiese reconocido hubieran comenzado a surgir rumores, muchos comenzarían a preguntarse que hacía Eleonor Baker en el teatro presenciando los ensayos de la obra teatral de la compañía Stratford.

Pronto el enojo del joven Castaño fue desapareciendo conforme escuchaba lo que su madre le advertía sobre el comportamiento de Susana.

Él no era ajeno a la actitud de aquella joven pero había optado por ignorarla pensando que con aquello sería suficiente para que ella desistiera de sus intenciones hacia él, pero pronto se dió cuenta que no era así.

La joven actriz lo perseguía a todos lados y siempre se quejaba que alguna escena no estaba bien montada, utilizando aquello como la excusa perfecta para permanecer más tiempo cerca de él.

—Tienes que ponerle un alto Terry —le aconsejó su madre.

—Madre —dijo Terry —le debo a Susana la oportunidad que se me ha brindado en la compañía.

Eleonor frunció el ceño, inhaló y exhaló y se tragó las ganas de gritarle a Terry que eso no era así, pero conocía lo suficiente a su hijo y sabia que si en ese momento ella le decía la verdad, él sentiría que aquella oportunidad se la habían brindado gracias a la intervención de su madre y ella mejor que nadie sabía que aquello no era así.

Si bien era cierto que ella intercedió por Terry ante Robert y esa fue la razón por la cual su amigo le permitió a su hijo hacer aquella audición, también era cierto que Terry se había ganado aquel lugar demostrando su talento, ya que Rober aceptó ayudarla pero le había advertido que si el muchacho no tenía el talento que se necesitaba para ser un buen actor, él no perdería el tiempo.

—Tu no le debes nada a esa niña, si estas en ese lugar es gracias a tu talento, no lo dudes jamás —dijo Eleonor muy seria como jamás Terry la había escuchado hablar.

—En parte —respondió —Susana fue quien habló con el director para que me diera la oportunidad de adicionar en aquella ocasión ya que las audiciones habían pasados semanas atrás.

—Como sea —dijo Eleonor alzando una mano —eso no le da derecho a acosarte todo el tiempo —.Hijo prométeme que tendrás cuidado con ella, una mujer obsesionada puede convertirse en una verdadera arma mortal que puede destruir todo a su alrededor —rogó su madre.

—Te lo prometo —respondió él.

2 semana después...

Albert junto a los Leagan finalmente había regresado a America.

Terry llegó a la casa de su madre para despedirse de su prima y de paso saludar a su amigo Albert quien también resultó ser su suegro.

En cuanto se vieron, ambos hombres se abrazaron en un abrazo fraternal.

—Albert, te juro que no se como dirigirme a ti, por una parte eres mi amigo y por otra eres el padre adoptivo de Candy, así que no sé si debo llamarte suegro en vez de amigo —bromeó Terry

Albert rió de buena gana ante las palabras de Terry.

—Oh vamos Terry, para ti seguiré siendo siempre Albert, tu amigo.

—Me alegra escuchártelo decir —Terry rió —no me veía llamándote señor Ardley o peor aun, no me veía llamándote suegro.

Ambos rieron.

—Siempre es agradable conversar contigo Terry —dijo Albert —por cierto, me he enterado por Sofia que pronto será el estreno de El Rey Liar, es una pena que no nos podamos quedar hasta entonces —. ¿Sabes si irán de gira? —preguntó el rubio luego de una pausa.

—Todo depende de la aceptación del público y que alguien se interese en promover una gira alrededor del País —respondió el castaño.

—Estoy seguro que será un éxito —dijo Albert.

—Eso esperamos todos —respondió Terry

Sofia y Eleonor interrumpieron la charla entre amigo, tras anunciarles que la cena estaba servida y que podían pasar al comedor.

Tras finalizar la cena Albert y Terry retomaron su charla.

—¿Como está Candy? —preguntó Terry por su dulce Trazan con Pecas.

—Bien—respondió el rubio —según me informó George está poniendo su mejor empeño para lograr su meta.

—Seguro se ve hermosa vestida de blanco —dijo Terry sonriendo imaginado a Candy con su uniforme de enfermera.

—No lo dudo —respondió Albert.

—¿Cuanto tiempo debe estudiar para obtener su título de enfermera? —preguntó el castaño.

—Tengo entendido que un año para concluir los estudios básicos; si en el futuro ella quiere una especialización demorará un poco más —respondió Albert.

—Eso significa que para el inicios de invierno del próximo año, Candy se habrá graduado de enfermera —aquello no fue una pregunta de parte de Terry sino una afirmación.

—Así es —respondió Albert.

Tres meses después (Diciembre 1914)

Tal y como Albert lo pronosticó, la presentación de El Rey Liar fue todo un éxito en New York, la actuación de Terry como el Rey de Francia fue impecable, despertando la curiosidad de muchos críticos del Teatro.

Todos se preguntaban de donde había salido aquel joven tan talentoso, donde había estado todo ese tiempo, como era posible que una muchacho tan joven fuera poseedor de un talento tan innato.

Otros se preguntaban que relación existía entre aquel joven prodigio y la joven actriz Susana Marlowe ya que la susodicha permanecía pegada a él todo el tiempo.

Las ofertas de patrocinio para una gira alrededor del Pais no se hicieron esperar, luego de terminar la temporada teatral en New York, el grupo teatral Stratford comenzaría una gira por todos los estados de la unión americana.

Robert reunió a todos los integrantes del grupo para informarles las buenas nuevas.

Comenzarían la gira en la primavera del año 1915

Terry se encontraba apartado del grupo como siempre solía hacerlo, sonrío en escuchar que el tercer estado que visitarían sería Chicago, el guapo actor no prestó total atención a lo que Robert decía, sus pensamientos estaban puestos en una hermosa rubia de ojos verde, a quien no veía desde hacia un par de meses y quien moría por ver nuevamente.

—No es maravillo Terruce —Susana se acercó a él.

—Si claro —respondió el joven.

Susana suspiró y se colgó del brazo de Terry —iremos juntos a todas las veladas que seamos invitados durante todo la gira.

Terry la miró como si de pronto a aquella jovencita le hubiesen salido no una sino dos cabezas mas.

—¿De que hablas? —le preguntó liberándose de su agarre.

—¿No lo has escuchado? —preguntó ella.

—¿Te refieres a que la tercera ciudad que visitaremos será Chicago? —preguntó Terry

—¿Que tiene eso de especial? —preguntó la joven contrariada.

Terry cansado del acecho de su compañera de tablas estaba a punto de responderle cuando Robert lo llamó.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Robert le informó a Terry una de las condiciones que los patrocinadores habían puesto.

Luego de mas de una hora discutiendo aquel asunto, Robert convenció a Terry de acceder a aquella absurda petición.

—Será como tu lo has dicho, tienes mi palabra muchacho, hablaré con Susana al respecto —dijo el director comprendiendo las razones de su pupilo.

En cuanto fue informada de como se manejaría aquel asunto, Susana moria de rabia en su interior, más como la actriz que era ocultó muy bien su disgusto.

Susana salió de la oficina de Robert al principio molesta, pero se tranquilizó en cuanto llegó su camerino y pensó las cosas con la cabeza fría.

La joven actriz seguía sin entender la razón por la cual Terry la rechazaba de aquella manera, pero con todo y eso, ella estaba decida y haría cualquier cosa para que él se fijara en ella, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, el que los promotores de la gira propusieran que Terry y ella aparecieran juntos en todos los eventos que fueran invitados para crear un poco de publicidad a la obra, le venia como perlas, ella aprovecharía esa cercanía para hacer crecer los rumores que entre el guapo actor y ella existía algo mas que una relación de trabajo, así que, que importaba que al final su aparición con Terry solo fuera mientras salían del teatro, ella le sacaría provecho, como la actriz que era, mostraría una deslumbrante sonrisa que le dejara claro a todos los reporteros los cuales estaba segura los retratarían juntos, que entre el guapo actor y prometedor talento de Broadway y ella existía un romance en puertas.

Terry había dejado claro que aceptaba salir del teatro junto a ella, pero que lo harían sin entrelazar sus manos, caminarían uno a la par del otro, y en cuanto a las veladas que fueran invitados después de la presentación de la obra, él no asistiría y de hacerlo lo harían cada uno por su propia cuenta.

La joven actriz se sentó frente al tocador y miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabellera y sonrió

Si Terry no asistía a las veladas, pues ella tampoco lo haría, así los rumores de romance entre ellos serian alimentados más.

Un mes después (Enero 1915)

Sus cabellos se movían a raíz del viento que azotaba en el ambiente, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la mujer que amaba, a quien no veía desde hacía algunos meses y que vería finalmente.

Con su pose arrogante y vistiendo un traje negro, veía como la distancia que los separaba se acortaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Sonrió al imaginar el rostro de sorpresa de su amada en cuanto lo viera, ya que había optado por no hacerle saber su pronta llegada.

Un telegrama informándole todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue motivo suficiente para que el Duque de Grantchester se alarmara en gran manera.

John le informaba que Terry estaba siendo acosado por una compañera de trabajo, que lo perseguía a todos partes que iba y que incluso seguía al muchacho mientras este caminaba algunas veces rumbo a su departamento.

Aquello no era un buen augurio y Richard lo sabía, una mujer obsesionada se podia convertir en un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pues ese tipo de mujeres solían inventarse todo tipo de historias de amor en sus desquiciadas cabezas, si lo sabría él, quien en su juventud, antes de conocer a Eleonor, le tocó vivir una experiencia de aquella magnitud.

Por primera vez en su existencia agradecía al cielo el significado de la palabra honor entre los aristócratas.

Pues el peso de esa palabra que un día lo separó del amor de su vida era el que lo llevaba de regreso a ella.

Su primo George V, Rey de Inglaterra había empeñado su palabra con él de que lo dejaría partir a comienzos del año 1915 junto a sus tres hijos, para celebrara junto a su primogénito su cumpleaños número dieciocho, ademas de celebrar el éxito que su papel como el Rey de Francia en la obra El Rey Liar le estaba otorgando.

Richard Grantchester suspiró al ver la estatua de la libertad, ícono de New York, dándoles la bienvenida.

Por fin la espera había acabado y en menos de una hora, John quien aguardaba por ellos en el puerto, los llevaría a su destino, finalmente estaría frente a su amada Eleonor y su hijo Terruce a quien protegería de aquella desquiciada jovencita.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diecinueve

—¡Oh Dios Santo! —Eleonor sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho, mientras abrazaba a su esposo —debiste avisarme que llegarías hoy, hubiese preparado una cena de bienvenida.

—Y perderme la dicha de ver tu rostro —respondió él divertido.

Eleonor recordó que el Duque no había regresado solo —¿Y los chicos? —le preguntó

—Están con John en la sala de estar —respondió el Duque.

—He traido a Maggie para que se encargue de los chicos —dijo el Duque.

—Fue muy acertado de tu parte hacerlo, así no se sentirán tan solos —respondió Eleonor con una sonrisa.

Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano y al llegar a la sala de estar, el duque se apartó de Eleonor y caminó hacía donde sus tres hijos aguardaban junto a John.

No fue difícil para Eleonor con su carisma, ganarse la simpatía de los chicos quienes al sentirse bienvenidos en aquella casa pronto se adaptaron a lo que seria su nueva vida de allí en adelante.

—Eli, cariño, necesitamos hablar —dijo el Duque.

El tono serio de su esposo alarmó a Eleonor —¿Richard, es a caso que tienes que partir nuevamente? —preguntó con temor.

Él negó con la cabeza —No, cariño —respondió depositando un beso en su frente —es sobre Terruce y la jovencita que lo ha estado acosando —informó.

Eleonor suspiró —Richard debemos hacer algo al respecto.

—Lo sé —respondió él —pero no quiero hablar sobre esto frente a los chicos.

Eleonor asintió y ambos junto al eficiente John ingresaron a la biblioteca.

Tres meses después...(Marzo 1915)

Eran mediados de marzo, y la primavera anunciaba su llegada.

Los árboles reverdecían y las diversidad de colores podia apreciarse en las flores que adornaban los grandes llanos que unos meses atrás estaban cubiertos por la nieve.

Marzo era un mes especial para los Ardley, ya que estaba previsto que el primogénito de Albert y Sofia naciera.

Faltaban solamente dos días para el arribo de la compañía Stratford a la ciudad de Chicago.

Candy no podia creer su mala suerte, hacia cerca de cuatro meses que ella junto a tres compañeras habían sido trasladadas desde Maryland a Chicago para que culminaran sus estudios de enfermería en el Hospital Santa Juana, en donde podrían estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Con la guerra en Europa, muchas enfermeras de todo el Pais habían sido trasladadas a Chicago donde cada día arribaban cientos de soldados Americanos heridos provenientes del frente.

Aquella era la primera vez durante su estancia en el Hospital Santa Juana que les asignaban guardia y su turno era justo la noche que Terry se presentaría en el Teatro de Chicago.

La rubia habló con la jefa de enfermeras y está muy amablemente le propuso que consiguiera entre sus compañeras a una que cambiara su noche de guardia con ella.

Elianor su compañera enfermera acordó cambiar la noche de guardia pero un día antes de la fecha prevista y gracias a la intromisión de Flammy, Elianor se disculpó con Candy y le dijo que no podría cambiar con ella la noche de guardia.

Candy abrió el vestidor y miró el hermoso vestido que había comprado tres días atrás en compañía de Annie y Patty quien había llegado a América luego de que la guerra en Europa se incrementara.

Cerró los ojos y recordó que mientras regresaban a la Mansion Ardley, vieron mucho movimiento en el interior de esta, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro y aquello la puso en alerta.

Candy detuvo a Dorothy quien corría como un par de paños en dirección a la planta alta del imponente mansión.

La mucama le informó que Sofía estaba en labor de parto.

Candy subió las escaleras tan pronto le fue posible, entró en la habitación que Albert compartía con Sofía sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Sofía estaba sudorosa y fatigada.

El doctor Leonardo quién era el director del hospital donde Candy estudiaba y trabajaba, al verla, le pidió que se vistiera con ropa adecuada para que lo asistiera.

Candy haciendo caso de la petición del doctor salió de la recámara y se dirigió a la suya, comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones hasta que encontró uno de sus uniformes el cual había olvidado dos semanas atrás.

Se vistió prontamente y una vez más salió de su habitación corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación donde Sofía era atendida.

Albert permaneció junto a su esposa todo el tiempo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro en el momento en que escuchó el llanto de su hijo.

Candy tomó el niño de brazos del doctor leona y luego de asearlo lo colocó en los brazos de Sofía esta última dejó caer unas lágrimas de alegría al tener en sus brazos el fruto del amor entre ella y Albert.

La rubia cerró el vestidor y emitió un suspiro de resignación, no podría ver a Terry.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante aquella perspectiva.

Salió de su habitación y caminó arrastrando sus pasos por el solitario pasillo del hospital.

—Candy

Candy detuvo sus pasos en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

—Hola Judy —saludó la rubia.

—Escuché que Elianor canceló el acuerdo que tenía contigo de cubrir tu guardia, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó Judy.

—Si —respondió Candy tristemente.

—Candy, te cubriré pero debes regresar antes que Flammy entre en su horario de guardia.

Candy esbozó una enorme sonrisa y sin previo aviso abrazó a Judy.

—Muchas gracias Judy, nunca olvidaré lo que estas haciendo por mi.

A bordo del tren que los llevaba a Chicago, Terry sacaba su reloj de bolsillo cada cierto tiempo, no veía la hora de aquel bendito tren anunciara su llegada a Chicago.

Susana observaba en silencio cada uno de los movimientos de Terry, seguía sin entender que tenía de especial la ciudad de Chicago para que Terry se mostrará tan ansioso.

A unos cuantos asientos más, viajaba John haciéndose pasar como el,asistente de Terry, tal y como lo habían planeado meses atrás, el hombre vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de la chica Marlowe y se encargaba de cuidar la espalda de Terry.

El fiel John había impedido de manera sorprendente que los reporteros en las dos ciudades anteriores en las que la compañía se presentó retratarán a Terry junto a Susana.

Terry estaba agradecido con el trabajo impecable que John estaba haciendo para impedir todo aquel circo.

Al principio los promotores se molestaron, pero luego que Terry les aclarara que John solamente hacía su trabajo y que él estaba cumpliendo con sus exigencias de salir junto a Susana de cada una de las presentaciones, y que si no estaban de acuerdo, pues él se retiraría sin problema alguno, aplacaron su enojo

Susana estaba que echaba chispas de furia, pues nada estaba saliendo como lo había previsto.

Aquel estúpido y entrometido asistente le estaban malogrando sus planes.

Si las miradas mataran John habría caído fulminado más de una vez, pues cada vez que miraba hacia otro lado, Susana le dirigía una mirada cargada de rabia y odio, pero cuando el hombre la veía, la chica Marlowe como la consumada actriz que era mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

La noche de la presentación en Chicago llegó.

Candy salió del hospital Santa Juana sin ser vista, gracias a la ayuda de Judy quien además la cubría por algunas horas.

Al llegar al Teatro se encontró con sus amigos y la Tia abuela quien venia en compañía de una ensombrecida Elisa y Niel.

Al ingresar al Teatro, uno de los empleados se acercó a una sorprendida Candy y le indicó que lo siguiera que había un lugar reservado para ella.

Candy miró a la Tia Elroy y esta con un asentimiento de cabeza le indico que podía ir.

En cuanto el telón se abrió, Terry dirigió su mirada al lugar justo donde su Pecosa lo miraba.

Sus ojos se iluminaron en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Susana lo vio sonreír y mirar a una parte determinada del Teatro.

La actriz maldijo por todo lo bajo, ya que al seguro la mirada de Terry las luces del Teatro se apagaron antes que mirara a quien el castaño veía con tanta devoción.

La obra dio comienzo y Terry sabiendo de sobra el lugar donde se encontraba su Pecosa, le dirigió cada uno de sus diálogos.

En cuanto la obra terminó Candy salió de aquel palco preferencial y se reunió con el resto de los Ardley.

La rubia se acercó a Annie y le dijo al oido que debía marcharse al hospital o la descubrirían, le pidió ademas le entregará un mensaje a Terry el cual escribió en una pequeña nota.

Terry abrió los ojos como platos cuando salió de su camerino, en el pasillo, una pequeña multitud de jovencitas aguardaban por él.

—¡Demonios! —dijo con frustración —ninguna de aquellas jovencitas era su Pecosa, por quien se moría de ganas por ver.

Fue necesario que John interviniera y lo sacara por la puerta trasera del Teatro y cuando lo hacia, vieron la menuda figura de Susana.

Terry hizo un gesto de fastidio, Susana era la ultima persona que quería ver en ese momento.

—Terry hay demasiadas personas aguardando a que salgamos —decía mientras tomaba el brazo de guapo actor.

Con un sutil movimiento, Terry se deshizo de su agarre.

—Saldremos por la parte de atrás —anunció John.

Susana sonrió, ya que ella había planeado todo aquel alboroto, enviando una nota en la cual anunciaba que Terruce Grahan firmaría autógrafos a su salida.

Todo aquello lo había hecho con el propósito que las jovencitas se amontonaran en la puerta principal obligándolos a ellos a salir por la puerta trasera en donde ella le había avisado a un reportero, Terry y ella saldrían.

John quien se había dado cuenta de los movimientos de Susana, cubrió a Terry con su cuerpo, evitando así que aquel flash indiscreto retratara al guapo actor junto a aquella molesta jovencita.

Mientras bajaban del carruaje que los llevó al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la velada y en donde Terry estaba seguro vería a su Pecosa, John pisó intencionalmente el vestido de Susana, provocando un sonido de desgarre de tela.

—Lo siento —se disculpó John —si desea puedo llevarla al hotel para que se cambie.

—No gracias, estaré bien —respondió Susana luego de revisar su vestido y comprobar que había sufrido un pequeño desgarre casi invisible, no se arriesgaría a que aquel estúpido asistente la dejará encerrada en su habitación de hotel.

Susana ingresó a la fiesta seguida por Terry y John.

—Hiciste eso a propósito ¿verdad? —preguntó Terry divertido.

—Fue un accidente —respondió John.

—Muy oportuno por cierto —respondió Terry al ver a Susana que caminaba visiblemente molesta.

John se encogió de hombros y ambos ingresaron sonriendo al lugar de la velada.

Terry barrió el lugar con la mirada en busca de la única persona que le interesaba encontrar en aquel lugar.

—Terruce Grantchester.

Terry se giró cuando escuchó que lo llamaban de aquella manera, sonrió al encontrarse con cinco rostros conocidos.

—Y Candy, ¿donde está Candy? —les preguntó

—Tuvo que marcharse en cuanto terminó la obra, está de guardia y una compañera la cubriría por unas horas nada más —intervino Annie —te ha dejado esto —dijo entregándole una pequeña nota.

Terry tomó la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no iba a leerla en su lugar iría al hospital para que Candy le dijera con sus propios labios lo,que estaba escrito allí.

Susana frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la manera como aquellos jóvenes llamaron a Terry.

Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente para tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban.

John sonrió cuando la vio y en dos zancadas, fingiendo que había trastabillado chocó con uno de los meseros que llevaba una bandeja llena de copas con vino, los cuales se derramaron sin poder evitarlo sobre Susana, quien dio un grito que llamó la atención de alguno de los presentes.

Terry salió de aquella velada con rumbo al Hospital Santa Juana, mientras Susana salía hecha un desastre y totalmente avergonzada rumbo al hotel.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron desmesuradamente y se vio obligado a correr cuando que una avalancha de señoritas amenazaban con abalanzaron sobre él.

¡Por Dios! El guapo actor sintió terror al ver como aquellas jovencitas corrían tras él.

—"_**Donde demonios estaba John ahora que lo necesitaba**_" —se preguntaba mientras corría.

Terry miró en un oscuro callejón su via de escape de aquellas alocadas jóvenes.

Se escondió detrás de un enorme bote de basura y aguardó en silencio.

Cuando por fin no escuchó ningún ruido, salió de su escondite y emprendió su camino, mientras lo hacía una puerta se abrió y quien lo hizo, lanzó un cubo de agua empapándolo por completo.

—¡Demonios! —masculló el joven con frustración; tenia que ir al hotel y cambiarse de ropa, no podía presentarse frente a Candy de aquella manera.

Suspiró aliviado al ver un carruaje aproximarse.

Tuvo suerte al menos en ese momento, el coche estaba disponible, se subió a el y le pidió al cochero que lo llevara al hotel donde se hospedaba junto al resto de los actores de la compañía Stratford.

Candy se quitó sus zapatos, sus pies dolían, pues le tocó caminar ya que no pudo encontrar un coche de alquiler disponible.

Se sentó junto a una fuente por unos minutos, suspiró al escuchar las campanadas del reloj del centro de Chicago, anunciando las once de la noche, tenía aún una hora y media para llegar al hospital.

Se puso de pie en cuanto vio que un coche de alquiler se aproximaba.

Hizo una señal para que el conductor se detuviera.

—Lo siento señorita, no estoy disponible, llevo a un miembro de la compañía Stratford al hotel donde se hospedan —respondió el cochero emprendiendo la marcha.

Candy suspiró al ver como aquel coche se alejaba, de pronto un pensamiento llego a su mente.

_**"¿Y si se trataba de Terry?"**_

Ella sabía que Terry no era el tipo de persona que le agradaba estar rodeado de extraños.

Con aquello en mente, emprendió nuevamente la marcha.

Se detuvo frente al hotel en donde se hospedaban los actores de la compañía Stratford.

Con paso firme Candy cruzó la carretera, estaba hecha un desastre pero eso no le impediría ver a su amado rebelde aunque sea por unos minutos.

—Buenas noches señor —saludó la,joven rubia al administrador del hotel —Mi nombre es Candice Ardley —se presentó sabiendo que al mencionar aquel apellido no se le negaría nada —es aquí donde se hospedan los actores de la compañía Stratford.

El hombre quien sostenía un periódico, alzó la mirada en cuanto escuchó aquel apellido, miró a la joven frente a él, que estaba hecha un completo desastre.

"_**Si y yo soy el Rey de Inglaterra**_" —estuvo a punto de decir cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una fotografía donde aparecían William Ardley y su hija Candice Ardley.

La mirada del hombre pasó del periódico a Candy y viceversa, al asegurarse que efectivamente se trataba de la misma chica, respondió:

—Señorita Ardley bienvenida —dijo con voz melosa

Candy sonrió al ver como aquel hombre salía de detrás del mostrador para saludarla y luego responderle.

—Si, los actores de la compañía Stratford se hospedan aquí —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sabe si el señor Terruce Graham se encuentra en su habitación.

Susana quien en ese momento bajaba las escaleras interrumpió la respuesta del administrador.

—Si quieres un autógrafo yo puedo dártelo —le dijo mirándola de pie a cabeza sin tener la menor idea quien era la joven frente a ella y cuan importante era para Terry—Terry está descansando y no le gusta ser interrumpido mientras lo hace.

Candy sonrió —agradezco su amabilidad, pero en este momento me gustaría ver a Terry.

Susana se puso alerta al escuchar la forma como aquella chica lo llamaba con tanta confianza como si lo conociera de mucho.

—¿Quien lo busca? —preguntó Susana mirando a Candy de pies a cabeza una vez mas

—Mi nombre es Candy —respondió la rubia

Susana irguió su al escuchar aquel nombre, pues hacía unas semanas mientras espiaba a Terry que se encontraba tocando una armónica en la azotea de teatro lo escuchó a mencionar aquel nombre

—Soy Susana Marlowe, compañera y amiga muy cercana de Terry —dijo Susana con una sonrisa forzada.

—Encantada de conocerla señorita Marlowe —respondió Candy.

—¿Conoces desde hace mucho tiempo a Terry?

—Si —respondió Candy.

—Ya veo —respondió Susana —es extraño, Terry jamas te ha mencionado —comento de manera desdeñosa.

Algo en el tono de voz de aquella chica le dejó claro a Candy que gustaba de Terry, pero ella confiaba en él y ni mil Susanas la harían desconfiar del amor de Terry.

Candy miró a Susana y le mostró una sonrisa, la cual fue como una daga en el corazón de la joven actriz.

—Podría al menos decirle que Candy vino a...

—Candy

Candy se giró al escuchar la voz de Terry

—Terry creí que estabas descansando en tu habitación —dijo ella mientras Terry la envolvía entre sus brazos.

Terry quien había escuchado parte de lo que Susana le había dicho a Candy, miro con rabia a la joven actriz quien había palidecido de repente.

—Lo Siento —dijo Susana tartamudeando.

—¿Quien te crees para meterte en mis asuntos? —arremetió Terry harto de la actitud de Susana.

—Terry yo ...

—Terruce, mi nombre es Terruce —dijo Terry con molestia —¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?.

—Lo siento Terruce —dijo Susana balbuceando —sé que no recibes a ninguna fan —se excusó

—Candy no es ninguna fan —dijo Terry molesto, ya era hora de ponerle fin al acoso de aquella odiosa joven, que se enterara de una vez que tenia novia y que no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo —la señorita Candice Ardley es mi novia.

—Tu, tu no-via —dijo Susana arrastrando las palabras —No sabia que tuvieras una novia, nunca lo has mencionado

—Pues la tengo —respondió Terry —y la tienes frente a ti —dijo mientras abrazaba a Candy y rozaba sus labios con los de su Pecosa dejando a una Susana Marlowe con la mandíbula desencajada ante aquella muestra tan abierta de amor.

Continuará...

_**Jajajajaja Amo a John y sus ocurrencias, creo que es pedazo de cada una de nosotras **_? ﾟﾘﾂ?.


	21. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Veinte

Luego del mal rato que Susana le hizo pasar, Terry maldijo por todo lo bajo cuando Candy le hizo saber que tenía escasos 30 minutos y que debía regresar al hospital Santa Juana.

Cuánto hubiera deseado el castaño que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento para disfrutarlo en compañía de Candy pero no fue así, el tiempo no tuvo misericordia de él.

El escaso tiempo que tuvieron les alcanzó apenas para ir del hotel hasta hospital.

Terry escuchó de los labios de Candy lo que estaba escrito en aquella nota, no una sino muchas veces.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Terry estrecho a Cande entre sus brazos y permanecieron así por algunos minutos.

Ambos compartieron sus direcciones, prometieron escribirse a menudo, contarse todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron en su diario vivir.

—Pecosa yo te escribiré en cuanto regresemos a New York.

—¿En cuanto tiempo sera eso Terry? —preguntó ella.

—Seis meses —respondió él.

—Seis meses —repitió ella agrandando los ojos.

—Lo sé amor, sé que es mucho tiempo, pero es lo que durará esta gira —dijo él mientras la abrazaba —Pecosa me hubiese encantado verte con tu uniforme de enfermera, pero me temo que no sera posible, no al menos en esta ocasión.

—¿Por que no? —preguntó ella contrariada.

—Partimos mañana al medio día —respondió él.

—Iré a despedirte entonces —respondió ella mostrando una amplia sonrisa —y lo haré con mi uniforme de enfermera.

—No sabes cuanto lo deseo, pero debes descansar —dijo él acariciando la rubia cabellera, consciente que ella estaría el resto de la madrugada en guardia.

—Estaré bien Terry —respondió ella con una sonrisa —mañana iré a la estación de tren.

Candy abrió sus ojos y en cuanto miró la hora, se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—¡Por Dios!, me he quedado dormida, tengo apenas treinta minutos para llegar a la estación del tren —decía atropelladamente mientas se vestía con rapidez.

Salió del hospital a toda prisa y detuvo un coche de alquiler y le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la estación de tren, y tras decirle que se trataba de una emergencia, el cochero azuzó sus caballos .

Era la enésima vez que Terry revisaba su reloj de bolsillo mientras permanecía de pie en el anden de la estación de tren.

El primer silbato del tren se escuchó y una vez más Terry miró su reloj; faltaban cinco minutos, cinco escasos minutos.

—Terry debemos abordar.

—Sube tu John, yo esperaré.

—Hijo, tal vez se le presentó una emergencia, por esa razón no ha podido llegar.

Terry negó con la cabeza —Lo hará —dijo con seguridad —Candy vendrá.

Susana asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla de su asiento y miró como Terry aguardaba por aquella insípida joven.

—La espera, Terry espera por ella —dijo para sus adentros

Susana sonrió cuando escuchó el segundo silbato del tren.

—No llegará—dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Terry se giró cuando John lo llamó.

—Terry, debes abordar ahora, el tren comenzará su marcha en unos segundos.

Luego de emitir un suspiro, Terry se sujetó de las barras del tren y en cuanto lo hizo, la máquina comenzó su marcha.

Permaneció en aquel lugar observando con tristeza como se alejaban de Chicago, cuando de repente la vio.

Candy corría a lo largo de una llanura agitando su mano mientras gritaba su nombre.

Terry sonrió al ver la agilidad con la que Candy brincaba una barda y seguía corriendo.

—Candy —susurró Terry —te ves como un angel vestida de blanco, mi ángel Pecosa.

—Terry, Terry —gritaba ella —esperaré por ti siempre.

—Candy —gritó él —te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos para nunca más separarnos.

Seis meses después...(Septiembre 1915)

Tan pronto como bajaron de tren en la estación de New York, Terry junto a John se dirigieron a la oficina de correos.

Cartas iban y venían.

A raíz de la guerra en Europa, a Candy y sus compañeras se les fue avisado que debían culminar sus cursos de enfermería antes de lo provisto, ya que la demanda de enfermeras tanto en el frente como en los hospitales había crecido en gran manera.

Mientras la rubia presentaba su examen final, Terry audicionaba para la obra Romeo y Julieta.

Susana sonrío luego de leer una vez más el ejemplar del periódico que guardaba como su mas preciado tesoro.

Luego de lo sucedido en Chicago y tras leer una nota del Chicago Herald, revelando los orígenes aristocráticos del actor, ahora menos que nunca, Susana se rendiría.

—¿Por qué tan sonriente Susie? —preguntó Carlota Marlowe entrando a la sala de estar de su departamento.

Susana dirigió su mirada azul a su progenitora. —Madre ¿recuerdas el compañero del que te hablé hace unos meses? —preguntó la joven Marlowe.

—Si —respondió la señora Marlowe sin entender hacía qué dirección su hija quería llevarla.

—Me he enterado que el apellido de Terry no es Graham como nos lo ha hecho creer, su apellido verdadero es Grantchester y es hijo de un poderoso duque inglés —informó la joven Marlowe a su madre.

—El fantasma de la ambición y la codicia brillaron en los ojos azules de la señora Marlowe al escuchar aquello.

Aquel joven actor además de apuesto y que también era heredero a un ducado en Inglaterra, era la solución a todos sus problemas económicos.

—El es un hombre soltero, qué esperas para conquistarlo, —dijo la mujer entusiasta —tú eres una joven muy hermosa hija.

Susana hizo una mueca de disgusto —No lo es, tiene novia.

—¿Como lo sabes? — preguntó su madre.

—La conocí en Chicago —respondió Susana poniéndose seria.

Carlota Marlowe se quedó pensando unos segundos en lo que acababa de decir su hija para luego decir:

—¿Sabes si hay un compromiso de por medio?, ¿Viste algún anillo de compromiso en su dedo que compruebe que están comprometidos, ¿hay algún anuncio oficial? —preguntó la señora Marlowe.

Susana negó con la cabeza —No respondió.

—En ese caso —comenzó a decir la señora Marlowe —no todo está perdido mi Susie aún tienes oportunidad.

Susana sonrío, su madre tenía razón mientras no existiera un anuncio formal y un anillo que diera crédito a un compromiso aún tenía esperanza.

—Sabes madre, he leído en algunas revistas que los aristócratas Ingleses tienen un gran sentido del deber y la responsabilidad, ademas son personas sumamente arrogantes y orgullosas a quienes no le gusta deberle favores a nadie —hizo una pausa y sonrió para luego continuar —Terry me debe el ser actor, porque fue gracias a mi que Robert le permitió hacer la audición cuando se presentó en el teatro.

—¡Excelente!—dijo la señora Marlowe con una amplia sonrisa —eso es un punto a tu favor al cual le podemos sacar provecho cuando llegue el momento, tú encárgate de conquistar a ese joven y ya veremos de qué manera lo podemos comprometer más.

—No será tan fácil madre —dijo Susana.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó la señora Marlowe.

—Hay un hombre que cuida a Terry a todas partes que va, ahora que sé quien es Terry en realidad, puedo entender que ese tal John no es su asistente como todos lo creíamos, sino más bien una especie de guardaespalda que cuida de él todo el tiempo.

—Déjalo de mi cuenta —dijo la señora Marlowe —yo me encargaré de entretener al tal John y tú encárgate del resto, debes encontrar la manera de comprometer a ese joven ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la ambiciosa señora Marlowe.

Susana asintió y luego abrazó a su madre.

—He pensado que esto puede funcionar —comenzó a exponer la joven Marlowe los planes que tenía.

La mujer sonrió al escuchar los planes de su hija.

Al mismo tiempo que Candy revisaba los listados con los resultados de los exámenes, Terry revisaba los resultados de la audición.

Candy sonrío al ver que su nombre estaba inscrito en el número siete de la inmensa lista de las aspirantes a enfermera.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro del joven actor al ver su nombre junto al de el protagonista de la obra, él sería Romeo; pero pronto su sonrisas se vio ensombrecida e hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver quién sería Julieta.

Harry Grand quien también había audicionado para el papel de Romeo hizo visible su molestia, y comenzó a decir que el papel de Romeo había sido asignado a Terry por sus conexiones con Eleonor Baker ya que la habían visto durante las audiciones de Romeo y Julieta, junto a un caballero quien se rumoraba era el padre de Terry.

Susana aprovechando todo aquel alboroto, se vistió con una capa de superhéroe imaginario y salió en su defensa.

Terry molesto por todos aquellos comentarios se dirigió a la oficina de Robert Hathaway, este último luego de escuchar todo lo que el joven actor dijo, se puso de pie mostrando su molestia.

Robert no podía creer que Terry se dejara llevar por chismes de sus compañeros los cuales era evidente que se encontraban celosos por sus logros a corto tiempo y así se lo hizo saber.

—Debes aprender a no prestar atención a lo que los demás digan, tu te has ganado el papel principal como Romeo porque fuiste el mejor en la audición —dijo el veterano actor en tono muy serio —no suelo mezclar los asuntos privados con el trabajo —le informó —el que Eleonor y yo seamos amigos no es motivo suficiente como para que yo te de un papel principal, se necesita mas que eso y tu con tu impecable audición me demostraste una vez más de que madera estas hecho —le dijo —ahora si me permites —le dijo mostrando la puerta —estoy muy ocupado y necesito estar solo.

—Lo siento —dijo Terry avergonzado por el papelón que acababa de representar.

—Candy, porque no le das la noticia personalmente a Terry —decía la abuela Martha pícaramente.

—Abuela —recriminó Patty sonrojada por las palabras de Martha.

Martha rió e ignoró las quejas de su nieta.

—Que dices Candy, ¿ te animas? —le preguntó.

—Debo confesar que la idea me es fantástica pero me sería imposible viajar a New York —dijo Candy —tengo un solo día libre durante la semana y no sería tiempo suficiente para ir de Chicago a Nueva York y regresar el ese mismo día.

Marta no se daría por vencida si Candy quería hacerlo ella iba ayudarla.

—¿Y si se encuentran en un punto medio? —preguntó .—Pittsburgh por ejemplo —dijo la anciana.

Luego de varios minutos discutiendo el asunto, finalmente Martha logró convencer a su nieta Patricia que viajara sola a New York y le llevara el boleto de tren a Terry.

Un mes después... (Mediados de Octubre 1915 )

El encuentra un Pittsburgh se dió tal y como se había planeado, finalmente y después de varios meses de no verse Candy y Terry estaban frente a frente.

Pasearon por la ciudad mientras conversaban, pero aquello no les fue suficiente, razón por la cual terminaron en la habitación de un hotel.

Ambos anhelaban sentirse, necesitaban amarse y entregarse mutuamente.

La tan anhelada entrega fue como si hubiese sido la primera vez que lo habían hecho.

Terry contempló extasiado cada parte del cuerpo de su Pecosa, lo había anhelado y deseado tanto que disfrutó cada minuto y cada segundo junto a ella.

Candy se encontraba de la misma manera, durante meses había deseado tanto estar así con él —; tocarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo a su antojo sin miradas de reprobación y sin nada que le impidiera estar así de pegada a él.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y sus respiraciones agitadas pero aquello no les impidió entregarse una y otra vez hasta que ambos quedaron saciados.

—Te amo Terry —dijo ella entre jadeos mientras era embestida.

—Yo también te amo Candy —respondió él envistiéndola una y otra vez hasta que juntos alcanzaron el climax.

—Candy —dijo Terry acariciando sus rizos revueltos luego de recuperar el aliento.

—Si —respondió ella besando su pecho.

—Te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos para nunca mas separarnos —dijo él recordando el hermoso anillo de compromiso que había adquirido unas semanas atrás el cual le entregaría a Candy después del estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta y le pediría que se casara con él.

—Que así se sea —respondió ella.

Luego del maravilloso día que pasaron juntos, ambos se dirigieron tomados de la mano a la estación de tren en donde cada uno abordaría un tren con destino diferente, Candy iría a Chicago y Terry a Nueva York.

Tras el encuentro en Pittsburgh con Terry, la rubia se mostraba más feliz que nunca, el haber estado con él de aquella manera había renovado sus fuerzas, se sentía más viva que nunca, llena de esperanza y de felicidad.

En Nueva York Terry se encontraba de la misma manera, Candy era sin duda alguna su motor de vida, era el ser más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra que jamás había conocido y no dejaría ir nunca de su lado.

Susana por su parte, por más que hacía para llamar la atención de el castaño no lo conseguía, Terry seguía ignorándola categóricamente, ninguno de sus planes daba resultado.

El guapo actor le dirigía la palabra solamente mientras ensayaban las escenas de Romeo y Julieta, de allí en adelante no la determinaba en lo absoluto.

Dos meses después...(Finales de Diciembre 1915)

Tras graduarse como enfermera, su estancias en las habitaciones para internas no era necesaria, por esa razón Albert convenció a Candy de instalarse en la Mansion Aldley.

Luego de una ardua semana de trabajo en el hospital, Candy disfrutaría de un mes libre gracias a la intervención de Albert.

La rubia compartia junto a Albert, Sofía, el pequeño Anthony que contaba con 9 meses de edad, la tía Elroy, Stair, Archie, Annie y Patty que la visitaban con frecuencia junto a la abuela Marta.

El sentir el olor de la comida durante aquellas fechas se había convertido en un total suplicio para Candy, se despertaba cada mañana con nauseas y vómitos.

Sofia se puso alerta ante los malestares de Candy, pues a ella le pasó lo mismo cuando quedó embarazada del pequeño Anthony, pero descartó aquella idea al recordar que Terry estaba en New York y Candy en Chicago. —sonrió —aquel viejo cuento de la cigüeña era un invento, así que seria imposible que Candy estuviera embarazada —Abrió los ojos al recordar las palabras de Albert —¡Santo Dios! —susurró — ¿y si este par de rebeldes buscaron la manera de estar juntos?

Sofia al ver que Candy no bajó a la hora del desayuno, decidió que indagaría un poco sobre aquel asunto que la tenia inquieta.

—Candy, te he visto muy pálida y demacrada estos días —dijo Sofia con suspicacia mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Candy

—Deben ser las largas jornadas de trabajo a la que estuve expuesta la semana pasada —respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie.

—¿Candy, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sofia poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para sostener a la joven rubia quien de pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Me he mareado un poco, no he comido bien estos últimos días, todo me causa náuseas, creo que comí algo que no me sentó bien —respondió no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

Sofia tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Dime Candy, cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste tu ciclo menstrual? —preguntó Sofia apretando los labios.

Candy comenzó a hacer memoria de cuando había sido la última vez que su ciclo menstrual había llegado.

Sintió de pronto que el aire le faltaba al ser consciente que eso había sido dos semanas antes de su viaje a Pittsburg y cayó de bruces sobre la cama.

Sofia abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Candy cubría su boca y dejaba caer dos

lágrimas al ser consciente de su condición actual, como enfermera que era sabía perfectamente que era lo que le estaba pasándole, no sentía temor sino todo lo contrario se sentía feliz de que en su interior el fruto del amor entre Terry ella estuviera creciendo, si bien era cierto ambos eran aún muy jóvenes pues ella solo contaba con 17 años y Terry con 18, pero con todo y eso los dos eran lo suficientemente maduros y fuertes para afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

_**"Una vida crees en mi interior" **_—pensó acariciando su aun plano vientre y recordando su mas anhelado sueño de tener una familia junto a Terry.

Tres toques a la puerta hicieron que la rubia volviera la realidad.

—Adelante —dijo Candy luego de respirar profundamente y limpiar su rostro.

—Ha venido este sobre desde New York —dijo Dorothy —viene dirigido a usted señorita —anunció de manera formal al ver a la esposa de Albert dentro de la habitación de Candy.

Escuchar aquella ciudad hizo que Candy se levantará apresuradamente de la cama.

—Gracias.

Con manos temblorosas Candy abrió el sobre el cual contenía un boleto de ida a New York y una entrada para el estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta para dentro de dos semanas.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 21

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Veintiuno

Primera semana de Enero 1916...

Luego de las fiestas de fin de año los ensayos dentro de la compañía Stratford eran más intensos, estaban a una semana del estreno y Robert Hathaway como el perfeccionista que era no quería ningún error el día del estreno.

Carlota Marlowe acompañaba a su hija Susana a todos los ensayos, tal y como lo habían planeado la mayor de la Marlowe se encargaba de distraer a John.

John siendo un hombre astuto y experimentado no era fácil de engañar, la cercanía de la señora Marlowe durante la semana anterior le hicieron sospechar que algo se traían aquellas dos mujeres entre manos.

John sonrió para sus adentros, dejaría que aquellas ilusas mujeres creyeran que lo estaban engañando, cuando en verdad era él quien las estaba engañando ellas.

Mientras la señora Marlowe parloteaba sin descanso sobre el mismo asunto de los días anteriores, John dirigía su mirada gris cada cierto tiempo al escenario, comprobando cada vez que todo marchaba normal como siempre.

Minutos mas tarde Robert detuvo los ensayos y les permitió una hora de receso a sus actores.

—¿John no se te apetece una tasa de té negro? —preguntó Terry —conozco un lugar cerca de aquí donde preparan unos como los que sirven en Londres.

—Con este clima te acepto hasta un cafe Americano —Respondió John sonriendo

Luego que las Marlowe salieran, ambos hombres se dirigieron a la cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras.

John y Terry regresaron al teatro 15 minutos antes de la hora, Terry se dirigió a su camerino mientras John se acomodó en una de las butacas.

John cerró los ojos por unos minutos, las jornadas de ensayo eran demasiado extensas y se sentía agotado físicamente.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar los ruidos que provenían de la entrada del teatro, revisó su reloj de bolsillo y se dió cuenta que la hora de receso había terminado y que los actores habían regresado.

Un ruido proveniente de la parte alta del teatro en el área de iluminación llamó su atención, a levantar el rostro abrió los ojos como platos al ver la menuda figura de Susana Marlowe en aquel lugar.

Se levantó de la butaca como impulsado por un resorte y dirigió sus pasos hacia aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo la señora Marlowe le salió al encuentro.

—John —dijo la mujer para llamar su atención.

—Lo lamento señora Marlowe —respondido John cortésmente —en este momento no puedo atenderla, se me ha presentado una emergencia y debo retirarme ahora mismo —mintió para quitarse de encima a aquella molesta y desagradable mujer que pretendía distraerlo.

—¿Se marcha? —preguntó la mujer —¿No esperará a Terruce?

John forzó una sonrisa —debo hacerlo, regresaré por él luego —respondió.

Carlota Marlowe lo dejó partir en cuanto vio a Susana bajar del area de iluminación.

—Cuanto lo lamento —dijo — realmente extrañaré su compañía, solo espero que la razón por la que tiene que partir se resuelva pronto.

—Agradezco sus buenos deseos señora Marlowe —respondió John haciendo una reverencia y despidiéndose de la mujer.

John sabiendo que la señora Marlowe lo observaba se vio obligado a salir del Teatro.

El hombre, le daba gracias al cielo de que Robert le hubiese facilitado la copia de la puerta trasera por la cual ingresó nuevamente al teatro sin ser visto.

El fiel John subió las escaleras que lo llevaron a area de iluminación tan pronto como le fue posible.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar y ver como una parte de la iluminación comenzaba a desprenderse de su lugar.

El corazón de John se detuvo al dirigir su mirada gris hacía lugar donde aquellas luces iluminaban y pronto caerían.

John sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre aquellas luces en un intento por impedir de que cayeran sobre Terry.

Pero el fiel John no contaba con que aquellas luces eran demasiado pesadas para que una sola persona la sostuviera por mucho tiempo.

John no tuvo tiempo siquiera para advertir a Terry, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Susana poniéndose una vez más la capa de heroína imaginaria, gritó el nombre de Terry y se lanzó sobre su cuerpo en cuanto vio que aquellos reflectores caerían sobre él.

La joven Marlowe tenía todo calculado pero no contó con que las luces eran demasiadas pesadas y que sus perversas intensiones le traerían consecuencias fatales.

Todo pasó tan rápido, de un momento a otro el ambiente se volvió sombrío.

La señora Marlowe comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hija al ver el escenario manchado de sangre.

Mientras bajaba del area de iluminación, John tropezó con algo, al tomarlo y luego de revisarlo se dió cuenta que era un pequeño bolso de la joven Marlowe, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su jacket, aquella era la prueba que la joven Marlowe había provocado de manera intencional aquel lamentable accidente.

John aprovechando la consternación de todos los actores, salió del teatro por la puerta trasera, aguardo unos minutos y luego ingreso —; El hombre tuvo que fingir sorpresa ante el escenario frente a sus ojos, se acercó a Terry quien se encontraba pálido y literalmente mudo.

Horas más tarde mucho de los actores de la compañía se encontraban junto al director en el hospital San José en espera de que alguien les dijera algo sobre el estado de Susana.

John estaba sentado junto a Terry quien no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido, todo cuanto John le decía era inútil Terry insistía que era su culpa.

John intento persuadir a Terry para que se fueran de qué lugar necesitaba tomar algo, descansar y tranquilizarse, habían pasado muchas horas y el rostro del chico se veía demacrado.

pero ante la negativa del muchacho John se puso de pie, aliso sus cabellos con frustración, se alejó de Terry y camino hasta donde se encontraba Robert Hathaway.

Luego de pedirle a Robert que cuidara de Terry, John salió del hospital en busca del duque de Grantchester necesitaba informarle todo lo que había sucedido, lo que había visto y sobre todo, necesitaba entregarle la evidencia que guardaba en el bolsillo de su jacket.

Richard Grantchester no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de labios de John, realmente la obsesión de aquella joven la había llevado al extremo, que fue capaz atentar contra su propia vida.

Horas después...

En el hospital un médico salía del quirófano a informarles el estado de Susana, Terry se dejó caer al suelo y cubrió su rostro al escuchar de labios del galeno que habían hecho todo lo posible por salvar la pierna de la muchacha pero al final tuvieron que amputarla ya que de no hacerlo la joven corría el riego de morir desangrada debido a la gravedad de los cortes.

La señora Marlowe se fue sobre Terry y comenzó a gritarle frente a todos los presentes que todo aquello era su culpa que su hija había hecho todo aquello por salvarle la vida y que él tenía que responder por ello.

Robert intervino.

—Señora Marlowe lo sucedido en el teatro fue un accidente —dijo Robert poniéndose frente a Carlota Marlowe —en todo caso si hay un culpable ese soy yo, es mi responsabilidad velar por la integridad de los actores que trabajaban en mi compañía.

—Es culpa de él —gritaba la mujer — es su culpa, Susana se lanzó para protegerlo y él.

John no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba en el momento justo que ingresaba a la sala de espera.

—Basta —grito Terry saliendo de aquel lugar

John salió tras él.

Terry escuchó como gritaban su nombre pero no se detuvo siguió su camino quería estar solo.

—Terry soy yo John, ven te llevaré a casa de tu madre —le dijo John tomándolo por los hombros.

John sintió una punzada en su corazón al darse cuenta que el joven castaño se sentía culpable de algo que él ni siquiera había provocado, su rostro se había ensombrecido de tal manera que sus ojos azules se veían apagados completamente.

Ingresaron a aquella casa y en cuanto lo vio Eleonor lo abrazó.

—Cariño —Eleonor trataba de animarlo pero el joven seguí en un mutismo total.

—Terruce, necesitamos hablar —dijo el Duque, más Terry no respondió.

Al ver la acción del muchacho John intervino.

—Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy y lo mejor es que lo dejemos descansar —propuso John.

—Estoy de acuerdo con John —dijo Eleonor tomando de la mano a su hijo y acompañándolo a la recamara que Terry ocupaba cuando la visitaba.

Una vez dejó a Terry en la habitación, Eleonor regresó a la biblioteca.

—¿Queeeee?—como se atreve esa desquiciada mujer a culpar a mi hijo de tal cosa —grito Eleonor furiosa —Richard debemos ir al hospital ahora mismo.

Tras asentir, Richard se puso de pie —y es exactamente lo que haremos —dijo dirigiendo su mirada a John —John, quédate con Terry y asegúrate que no cometa ninguna tontería.

Después de horas sedada, Susana finalmente despertó.

—¿Madre, que sucedió? —preguntó una confundida Susana removiéndose en la cama.

—Susie, cariño no te muevas.

La respiración de Susana se agitó al no sentir una de sus extremidades.

Levantó la ropa de cama con la que estaba cubierta y lanzó un grito aterrador cuando vio que no tenía su pierna derecha.

—Susana, tranquilízate hija —pedía la señora Marlowe.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me tranquilice cuando me han amputado una pierna — respondió la chica entre amargoso sollozos.

—Te advertí que eso era muy riesgoso y no me escuchaste —respondió la mayor de las Marlowe.

—¿Como iba yo a saber que pasaría es esto? —respondió ella con amargura señalando el área afectada.

—Terruce debe hacerse cargo de ti hija, si estás así es por su culpa, lo hicistes por salvarle la vida a él, además, él te debe quién es ahora, no olvides que es gracias a ti que él es el reconocido actor que es ahora.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dando lugar una enfurecida Eleonor Baker junto a Richard y Robert.

—Repita eso que acaba de decir —exigió Eleonor encolerizada.

Carlota Marlowe se giró para encontrase con unos enfurecidos ojos zafiros muy parecidos a los de cierto actor.

No le extrañó la presencia de Eleonor en aquel lugar ya que tanto ella como Susana sabían que Eleonor Baker era en verdad la madre de Terry.

—Señora Baker.

—Repita lo que acaba de decir ¿que es lo que según usted mi hijo le debe a su hija? —preguntó Eleonor con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos furibundos.

Carlota Marlowe no se retractó de sus palabras.

—Es la verdad, su hijo no fuera el reconocido actor que es ahora, si mi hija no hubiese intervenido por él cuando se presentó en el Teatro en busca de una oportunidad —dijo de manera altanera.

Eleonor miró a la mujer con tanta ira que olvidó por completo el lugar donde estaban.

Decidida dio un paso al frente, ya era hora de poner en su lugar a aquella mujer y a su desquiciada hija.

—Mi hijo no le debe nada a su hija.

—Por supuesto que si —respondió la señora Marlowe sin amilanarse ante la mirada furibunda de Eleonor —fue gracias a la intervención de mi Su...

Eleonor alzó la mano para hacer callar a aquella demente mujer.

—Robert —dijo Eleonor dirigiéndose a su amigo —¿puedes explicarle a esta mujer, cual fue la verdadera razón por la que le permitiste a Terry audicionar aquella tarde?.

Robert al ver los ojos furiosos de Eleonor no tuvo mas remedio que desmentir la version de la señora Marlowe.

—Se dan cuenta —dijo Eleonor volviendo su rostro a las Marlowe —mi hijo es el reconocido actor que es, gracias a su talento, ni mi intervención ni la de su hija tienen nada que ver con eso —les dijo señalándolas con su dedo indice.

—Su hijo debe hacerse responsable de esto —sentencio Carlota Marlowe alzando de golpe la ropa de cama que Susana había colocado nuevamente para cubrir su desgracia.

—¿Y como por que razon Terry debe hacer tal cosa? —Preguntó Eleonor achicando los ojos.

—Susana perdió su pierna por salvarle la vida —respondió la señora Marlowe.

—¡Que demonios! —grito Eleonor.

—Veo que no estaban al tanto —dijo la mujer creyéndose victoriosa —Susana le salvo la vida a su hijo por lo tanto el debe responder, debe hacerse cargo de mi hija, como verá ella no volverá a pisar un escenario.

—Su desquiciada hija solo esta cosechando lo que sembró —respondió Eleonor.

—¿De que demonios habla? —preguntó la mayor de las Marlowe fingiéndose desconcertada ante las palabras de Eleonor.

—Desde que mi hijo comenzó a trabajar en la compañía Stratford su hija no ha dejado de acosarlo.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió Susana interviniendo por primera vez.

—¡Ah no! —respondió Eleonor —¿Como le llamarías entonces a perseguir a una persona a todas partes, cuando crees que nadie te ve?.

—¿De que está hablando? —preguntó Susana fingiendo desconcierto.

—Mira niña, deja de fingir que no sabes de que estoy hablando, nosotros estamos enterados de todo, así que es mejor que admitas de una maldita vez que tu obsesión por mi hijo te llevó a atentar contra tu propia vida —dijo Eleonor ya cansada de aquel par de arpias.

—¿Como se atreve a acusar a mi hija del tal cosa por defender al bastar...

Eleonor no dio lugar a que aquella mujer terminara de hablar.

Enfurecida, la guapa actriz alzó la mano y le cruzó el rostro revés y derecho a Carlota Marlowe ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Jamás en la vida habían visto a Eleonor tan furiosa y no era para menos, estaban metiéndose con la persona mas importante de su vida, su hijo, a quien defendería de aquel par de hienas con uñas y dientes si era necesario, no permitiría que lo culparan de algo que el no había hecho.

Sobre su cadaver deberían pasar primero aquel par de desquiciadas mujeres, antes de hacerle daño a Terry.

—En su maldita vida vuelva a intentar referirse a mi hijo de esa manera y sépalo de una maldita vez señora, Terry no es responsable de lo que le sucedió a su desquiciada hija y usted lo sabe perfectamente, así que no voy a permitir que ustedes dos, echen a perder el futuro de mi hijo.

—No tengo idea de lo que esta hablando —mintió Carlota Marlowe mientras acariciaba sus enrojecidas mejillas a causa de la bofetadas —su hijo es el único responsable de la desgracia de mi hija y me encargaré que cumpla con su deber.

Eleonor reprimió el deseo de retorcer el cuello de aquella desagradable y embustera mujer.

—Señora Marlowe —Richard habló por primera vez desde que ingresaron a aquella habitación —podemos arreglar este asunto de dos maneras; —hizo una pausa —mi manera o su manera, y créame que se decide la segunda opción no seré indulgente con ninguna de ustedes dos, usaré todo el poder del que dispongo para que usted y su hija terminen en una de las más frías mazmorras de Londres y le aseguró que no son nada cómodas —advirtió el Duque dirigiendo a aquel par de mujeres la mirada mas gélida que jamás había mostrado —Les daré una semana para que piensen muy bien lo que harán, durante ese tiempo, no le dirán nada a Terruce de lo que hemos hablado aquí, mi hijo necesita estar tranquilo para dar lo mejor de si durante la noche de estreno, por esa razón cuando el venga a visitar a la señorita Marlowe, ustedes le dirán que todo lo sucedido en el teatro fue producto de un lamentable accidente, si hacen lo contrario me obligaran a proceder de una manera que les aseguro no les va agradar en lo absoluto —advirtió el Duque fríamente.

Las Marlowe sintieron escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal ante las palabras de aquel hombre, por su tono de voz y la gélida mirada que les dirigía mientras hablaba, ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta que Richard Duque de Grantchester no esta bromeando.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 22

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Veintidós

Una semana después..(1 día antes de la noche de estreno)

Candy se encontraba en el andén de la estación del tren junto a su familia y amigos, todos habían ido a despedirla deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Stair se acercó a Candy antes de que ésta abordará el tren que le llevaría Nueva York.

—Ten Candy —dijo el joven inventor entregándole la joven rubia una cajita — es la cajita de la felicidad —le dijo.

Candy abrió la cajita y el sonido de la música inundó sus oídos

—Gracias Stair —dijo la rubia —es muy amable de tu parte.

El chico de lentes sonrió —ábrela cada vez que estés triste —le dijo.

Candy sintió en las palabras Stair, como si éste se estuviera despidiendo, recordó en ese momento una charla que sostuvo con el joven inventor una semanas atrás.

Tomándolo de las manos Candy le dijo:

—Stair no cometas ninguna locura.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo —respondió la rubia —piensa en el dolor que le causarás a todos ellos —dijo dirigiendo su verde mirada hacía los demás —piensa en el dolor que le ocasionarás a Patty si te marchas.

El joven inventor guardó silencio.

El silbato del tren le indicó a Candy que era el momento de abordar y así lo hizo.

Stair corrió a lo largo del andén agitando su mano y deseándole buena suerte a Candy.

Permaneció ahí por unos minutos pensando en las palabras que Candy le dijo antes de abordar el tren.

En cuanto al tren se alejó de la estación de Chicago, Stair regresó junto a los demás.

Stair tenia todo preparado, el día siguiente tomaría el tren que lo llevaría a Nueva York y luego abordaría un barco militar que lo llevaría al frente de guerra como soldado voluntario.

Conforme el tren avanzaba, Candy sintió una punzada en su corazón, sentimiento que atribuyó a la actitud de Stair para con ella mientras se despedían.

Sacó de la bolsa de su abrigo el obsequio de Stair.

Lo contempló por unos segundos antes de abrirlo, al hacerlo, la rubia cerró sus ojos y elevó una plegaria rogando al todopoderoso que iluminara la cabeza de Stair.

Cuando el sonido de la música terminó, Candy guardó la cajita de la felicidad una vez más en la bolsa de su abrigo, mientras lo hacía, sonrió mientras acariciaba su apenas abultado vientre.

Decidió en ese momento que le daría la noticia a Terry después del estreno de la obra.

Se abrazó con ambas manos su vientre y sonrió una vez más.

Después de unas horas a bordo de aquel tren, finalmente el silbato de aquella enorme máquina de acero les anunció su llegada a la estación de Nueva York.

Candy colocó sus manos sobre su vientre, cerró sus ojos, mordió sus labios —por fin hemos llegado —dijo con una sonrisa.

Al bajar del tren, Candy miró hacía su derecha e izquierda, pero Terry no aparecía en su campo visual.

Caminó por el anden mientras practicaba mentalmente lo que según ella le diría a su amado Terry cuando lo tuviera frente a ella.

Lo abrazare, lo besaré y le diré cuanto lo he extrañado —se dio cuenta que había exteriorizado sus pensamientos, se sonrojó ver como las personas a su alrededor la veian como si de una demente se tratara.

Candy sonrió como boba al ver detrás de una de las bases del anden de la estación a Terry, quien se encontraba de espalda .

—Es Terry —dijo —conozco su espalda, no ha cambiado nada, ¿que cara pondrá cuando me vea?

La joven frunció el ceño al advertir que estaba fumando, pero la alegría de verlo nuevamente fue mayor que su malestar.

—Terry —dijo cuando estuvo cerca

Candy dio un paso hacía atrás cuando vio a su interlocutor, por Dios! Sintió que el corazon se le saldria del pecho ante el susto que se llevó.

—Nos nada parecido —dijo de manera inconsciente

—Que quiere decir con eso? —preguntó el hombre con molestia.

—Lo siento, lo confundí con alguien mas —respondía Candy cuando de pronto una mano se posó en su hombro.

De pronto Candy sintió como aquel extraño comenzaba a correr llevándola sujeta de su mano.

—Que hace, no soy una niña para que me haga esto —protestó Candy —suélteme o lo muerdo —comenzó a gritar Candy.

El extraño hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y continuo corriendo.

A Candy comenzó a faltarle el aire, razón por la cual el extraño hombre se detuvo.

—Que pasa, me sorprendes, has perdido tus habilidad de mona Pecosa —dijo burlón.

—Terry —dijo ella cuando escuchó su voz.

Terry comenzó a reír

—Candy —dijo mientras la hacia girar por los aires envolviéndola con aus brazos.

Todo cuanto había practicado mientras caminaba, se le olvidó a Candy cuando estuvo frente a su amado Terry, en su lugar dejó que él la abrazara a su antojo.

—Que haces vestido asi? —preguntó ella señalando su atuendo.

—Estoy de incógnito —respondió él con un guiño de ojo.

—Incógnito! —dijo ella con curiosa.

—Soy conocido aquí y no quiero que nadie me reconozca —respondió él para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Ya veo —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Terry tomó la maleta de Candy y la cómodo en el asiento trasero de su coche luego abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo el caballero que era para que Candy entrara en el auto.

Manejó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la cafetería que se había convertido en una de sus preferidas las últimas dos semanas.

Terry olvidándose por un momento en la situación de Susana disfruto cada instante. Candy.

—Mi madre me ha pedido que te lleve a su casa —le dijo Terry luego que salieron de la cafetería.

—Me encantará verla nuevamente —dijo Candy entusiasta.

Mientras manejaba por la ciudad de New York atravesaron Broadway, Candy mostró su emoción en cada cosa que veia.

Terry la miraba de reojo y sonreía ante el entusiasmo de su Pecosa.

Una feliz Eleonor los recibió en cuanto atravesaron el umbral de la casa.

—Candy, que alegría tenerte entre nosotros —dijo Eleonor mientras la abrazaba —¿te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó la guapa actriz —puedo pedirme a Maggie que prepare la recamara de Terry para ti —propuso Eleonor.

Candy se sonrojó ante la idea de dormir en la cama de Terry, aquello provocó que Eleonor sonriera.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad señora Baker, pero me temo que no podré aceptarla, Albert hizo una reservación a mi nombre en el Hotel Royal —respondió.

Eleonor chasqueó la lengua —Nada de señora Baker, para ti soy y seré siempre Eleonor nada más.

Terry al ver que ambas mujeres se habían enfrascado en una charla se disculpó con ambas y se dirigió a la biblioteca en compañía de su padre.

En cuanto quedaron solas, Eleonor observó detenidamente a Candy, y notó algo diferente en su mirada.

—¿Está todo bien contigo Candy? —le pregunto.

—Si —respondió la joven rubia esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Me acompañas al jardín me gustaría conversar contingo de mujer a mujer?. —pregunto Eleonor.

Candy asintió y se puso de pie, mientras caminaba junto a Eleonor en dirección al jardín la rubia sintió de pronto un fuerte mareo, en un movimiento rápido Candy se sostuvo del hombro de Eleonor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Eleonor alarmada.

—Si —respondió la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.

—Candy ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó la guapa actris cuidadosamente.

Eleonor estaba al tanto del encuentro que ambos chicos tuvieron en Pittsburgh, incluso fue complice de Terry, fingió un desmayo para que John se quedara haciéndole compañía mientras Terry iba a su cita con Candy.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —dijo de pronto al ver como la joven rubia sonreía mientras llevaba sus manos al vientre.

Eleonor estrechó entre sus brazos a la joven rubia —No sabes cuan feliz me haces con esta maravillosa noticia —le dijo —¿Cuando se lo dirás a Terry? —preguntó Eleonor mientras la abrazaba

—Pienso hacerlo mañana después del estreno —respondió Candy con una amplía sonrisa

Amabas damas guardaron silencio cuando Terry y Richard llegaron al jardín.

—Candy, es hora de marcharnos —dijo Terry.

Candy asintió, y poniéndose de pie se despidió de Eleonor y Richard.

—Hasta mañana —les dijo.

Mientras salían de la casa de Eleonor, Candy le pidió a Terry que la llevara al departamento donde vivía, quería conocer aquel lugar.

—Terry me encantaría conocer tu departamento —dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry asintió y manejó hasta el departamento.

—He os llegado —anunció el castaño abriendo la puerta para que Candy bajase del auto.

—¡Wow! Expresó la rubia al ver lo ordenado del lugar — es hermoso.

Candy fijo su mirada en el afiche que Terry tenía en la pared, se acercó hasta él, frunció el ceño ligeramente extrañada al ver la fotografía y el nombre de Karen Kleiss en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar el nombre de Susana.

—Creí que Susana haría el papel de Julieta —dijo extrañada; —no importa —dijo de pronto tachando el nombre de Karen y escribiendo el nombre de ella encima —Así está mejor— dijo con una sonrisa.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con ella, Terry se había propuesto no pensar en nada que tuviera relación con Susana pero Candy inocentemente había mencionado aquel nombre provocando que Terry sintiera una punzada en su corazón al recordar la condición de la chica.

Terry se había enfrascado en los ensayos de obra ya que estaban a una semana del estreno y tanto él como Karen Klaiss quien suplantaría a Susana, debían acoplarse en un tiempo record, razón por la cual, el joven castaño apenas y había tenido tiempo de ir al hospital y cuando lo hizo en raras ocaciones, le fue extraño el accionar de Susana y su madre, Terry temía que aquel par de mujeres estuvieran tramando algo en contra de él, por esa razón preferiría ser él quien le dijera a Candy lo sucedido antes que ella se enterara por otra persona.

—Candy, hay algo que necesito decirte.

—Yo también —respondió ella con una sonrisa —¿pero que te parece si lo dejamos para después del estreno? —Propuso con una sonrisa.

—No Candy —insistió él.

—Lo que desees decirme puede esperar hasta mañana —dijo ella acercándose a él y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios —ya te he robado demasiado tiempo y debes descansar para que mañana des lo mejor de ti —dijo sonriendo.

Candy moría de ganas por estar con Terry de una manera mas íntima pero reprimió sus deseos, ya que era consiente que su cuerpo estaba mostrando cambios los cuales Terry notaria inmediatamente.

—Se nos ha hecho tarde, creo que es mejor que me lleves al hotel —dijo ella sonriendo.

Terry asintió y juntos salieron del departamento hasta el Hotel Royal donde Candy se hospedaría.

—Mis padres pasaran por ti mañana —dijo Terry despidiéndose de ella.

Terry se quedó de pie viendo como Candy ingresaba al hotel, de pronto sus ojos se entristecieron al recordar a Susana, su corazón se estrujó al recordar la sonrisa cantarina de Candy.

Bajó la mirada por unos segundos, luego la alzó nuevamente dejando que copos de nieve cayeran en su rostro, sonrió al dirigir su mirada a la ventana de en donde recién habían encendido la luz y con voz profunda comenzó a recitar algunos versos de Romeo y Julieta, estaba decidido, le diría lo ocurrido a Candy y juntos buscarían la mejor salida a todo aquello.

Candy por su parte, luego de vestirse con su bata de dormir, se metió bajó la ropa de cama, colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar su sueño de una vida junto a Terry.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, estaba decidida, mañana después del estreno le diría a Terry que serian padres.

Cada uno por su lado, estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y sueños por cumplir sin imaginar la tormenta que se les avecinaba, la cual los pondría a prueba una vez más y de la decisión de ellos dependería el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas de ahi en adelante.

Terry caminaba bajo la nieve recitando sus lineas, se olvidaría de todos los problemas que le rodeaban y se concentraría en dar lo mejor de sí la noche del estreno, le demostraría al todos los asistentes al teatro, pero en especial a su dulce Candy que él era y sería el mejor Romeo que jamás hubiesen visto en la historia del Teatro, dedicaría cada una de sus lineas a la musa que lo inspiraba y que lo estaría viendo con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda.

Candy soñaba despierta, imaginando la reacción y el rostros de Terry cuando le dijera que serian padres.

Sonrío mientras acariciaba su vientre —mañana, mañana será el gran día —dijo cerrando los ojos y entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 23

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Veintitrés

Noche de Estreno...

—Debes firmar esos documentos ahora, con eso completaras la documentación requerida.

El chico tomó la pluma que le ofrecían y apunto estaba de firmar cuando vio el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Firmaras o no? —le pregunto su interlocutor con aspereza.

El chico negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se tomaba el periódico y comenzaba a leer.

—¡Demonios! —dijo tomando sus pocas pertenencias y saliendo de aquel lugar a toda prisa.

Candy no sabia si sus lagrimas eran debido a sus locas hormonas o de ver y escuchar la profunda voz de Terry reencarnado a Romeo Montesco en el segundo acto, escena dos en el jardín de los Capuletos.

—_**¡Se burla aquel que nunca ha sido herido de nuestras cicatrices!**_

_**Candy siguió la luz que enfocó a Karen quien apareció en la ventana.**_

—_**¡Silencio! ¿Qué ilumina desde aquella ventana las tinieblas? ¡Es Julieta, es el sol en el oriente! Surge, espléndido sol, y con tus rayos, mata a la luna enferma y envidiosa, porque tú, su doncella, eres más clara. —No sirvas a la luna que te envidia.**_

_**¡Su manto de vestal es verde y triste, ninguna virgen ya lo lleva, arrójalo!**_

_**¡Es ella en la ventana! ¡Es la que amo! ¡Oh, cuánto diera porque lo supiese! Habla, aunque nada dice, no me importa, me hablan sus ojos, les respondo a ellos. ¡Qué idea loca! ¡No es a mí a quien hablan! Dos estrellas magníficas del cielo ocupadas en algo allá en la altura le piden a sus ojos que relumbren. ¿No estarán en su rostro las estrellas**_

_**y sus ojos girando por el cielo? —El fulgor de su rostro empañaría la luz de las estrellas, como el sol apaga las antorchas. Si sus ojos viajaran por el cielo brillarían haciendo que los pájaros cantaran como si fuera el día y no la noche. ¡Ved como su mejilla está en su mano! ¡Ay, si yo fuera el guante de esa mano y pudiera tocar esa mejilla!**_

— _**¡Ay de mí! —respondió Karen**_

—_**¡Ha hablado ahora! —dijo Terry —¡Habla otra vez, oh, ángel luminoso! En la altura esta noche te apareces como un celeste mensajero alado que en éxtasis, echando atrás la frente, contemplan hacia arriba los mortales cuando pasa entre nubes perezosas y navega en el ámbito del aire.**_

La obra siguió su curso y cuando finalizó el cuarto acto, hubo un receso para luego dar lugar al quinto y último acto de la obra.

Candy salió de la sala del teatro junto a Eleonor, mientras aguardaban en la parte de afuera, la veterana actriz se disculpo un momento para dirigir sus pasos al tocador damas.

Mientras aguardaba, Candy tomó asiento en uno de los sofás.

La chica pecosa sonrió al recordar la escena del balcón, Terry le había dedicado aquellas palabras a ella, ya que mientras las recitaba, a menudo posaba su mirada en ella.

Candy salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como unas damas hablaban sobre el accidente de Susana.

Candy negó con la cabeza al escuchar del labios de una de aquellas damas que Susana estaba presionando a Terry para que se casara con ella en pago a su sacrifico.

Posó sus manos sobre su vientre de manera instintiva.

—No —susurró —eso no es amor.

Eleonor apresuró sus pasas al ver a la distancia la palidez de Candy quien se había acercado a las damas.

—¡Oh no! —dijo Eleonor al escuchar el nombre de Susana en los labios de Candy.

Antes de que Eleonor llegará hasta la joven rubia, esta salió a toda prisa del Teatro.

Eleonor caminó tan a prisa como le fue posible y fue en busca de Richard, este al escuchar lo su esposa le decía trato de una y mil manera de tranquilizarla, fracasando en su intento.

—Eli, comprendo tu preocupación, pero tienes que entender que no podemos marcharnos, la obra está por terminar y si lo hacemos ahora, perjudicaremos a Terruce, acaso no te has dado cuenta que durante toda la presentación nuestro hijo no ha dejado de ver hacia nuestro palco?

—Richard tu no entiendes —decía la rubia con desespero —Candy está embarazada y no sé hasta que punto esa noticia puede perjudicarle.

—¿Queeee? —dijo el Duque poniéndose de pie.

La voz de Robert Hathaway anunciando el inicio del quinto y ultimo acto de la obra, se escucho en el recinto.

Eleonor miró con nerviosismo el lugar Terry se encontraba.

—Eli —dijo el Duque tomándola de la mano —no nos podemos ir en este momento, Terruce nos esta viendo, si lo hacemos lo perjudicaremos, además quien le dirá el paradero de Candy.

—¡Oh no! llegué tarde —decía Stair luego de bajar de un coche de alquiler y ver como Candy subía a otro.

Stair comenzó a agitar su mano para detener un coche de alquiler, no fue sino hasta después de cinco minutos que finalmente un carruaje se detuvo.

—Señor, tengo una emergencia, mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz, necesito llegar al Hospital San José —mintió el joven inventor para lograr su objetivo, y lo consiguió; el cochero azuzó su caballos.

En el cuarto de Hospital, Susana se encontraba desolada.

En los últimos días le tocó fingir amabilidad frente a Terry y seguir al pie de la letra la demanda de Richard Grantchester.

Susana se sentía derrotada, lo había perdido todo en menos de dos semana

No tenía su pierna, tampoco a Terry y sus millones —;¿que caso tenia para ella seguir viviendo de la caridad del padre de Terry, quien se había hecho cargo de todos sus gastos médicos y les facilitaba a su madre y a ella una mínima cantidad que cubría solamente los gastos del departamento. —¿Como se suponía que iban a sobrevivir cuando el plazo de un año que el padre de Terry les había impuesto se terminara? —¿Que compañía podría estar interesada en una actriz lisiada?.

Todas aquellas preguntas rondaban en su mente llegando a una sola conclusión.

—Nadie, nadie se interesaría en una actriz mutilada como ella.

Susana tomó pluma y papel y escribió una nota dirigida a su madre.

Al finalizarla tomó las muletas que se encontraban junto a su cama y salió de la habitación.

Candy se sentía furiosa por la actitud de aquella joven, ¿como podia pretender querer obligar a Terry a permanecer con ella? Por Dios! Eso no era amor, sino una obsesión enfermiza. —Susana Marlowe va a escucharme —pensó

Tras pagar la tarifa, Candy bajó de aquel coche de alquiler decidida a poner en su ligar a aquella desquiciada y obsesiva joven, pero nada la había preparado para lo que sus ojos verdes leyeron al ingresar a la habitación donde se suponía se encontraba Susana.

Candy lanzó la nota y salió de aquella habitación, subió a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea al sentir la brisa que se colaba por aquel lugar.

—Susana —gritó la rubia emprendiendo una carrera contra el reloj al ver a la joven ex-actriz a punto de lanzarse al vacío.

—Suéltame —gritó Susana forcejando para liberarse

**"Su pierna, no tiene su pierna" **dijo la rubia en sus pensamientos.

—No dejaré que lo hagas —dijo Candy sujetándola con fuerza.

—Lo he perdido todo incluso el amor de Terry.

—Susana —el grito de la señora Marlowe hizo que Susana se distrajera, dándole la oportunidad a Candy de tirar de ella.

Stair al escuchar los,gritos provenientes de la azotea, subió los escalones de dos en dos.

El corazón de Stair se paralizo al ver a Candy en el suelto junto a Susana, el joven se giró de pronto al escuchar como mas personas corrían en aquella dirección.

Stair dirigió su mirada a Candy, quien al escuchar la voz de Terry en aquel lugar, alzó la vista, dejando ver sus ojos verdes cristalizados.

Mientras Terry levantaba a Susana, Stair se acercó a Candy y la abrazó.

Gruesas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy mientras miraba como Terry llevaba a Susana en brazos.

—Debemos ingresar al hospital o te enfermaras —dijo Stair.

Candy en un mutismo total, se dejo guiar por Stair hasta la sala de espera del Hospital.

—Candy, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Stair con preocupación.

—El amor de Susana es tan fuerte como el mío, le salvó la vida a Terry exponiendo la suya propia.

—Candy, Eleonor se acercó a ella —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la veterana actriz preocupada por su estado luego de escuchar que Candy había evitado que aquella desquiciada joven se lanzara al vacío.

—Ella lo ama, se sacrificó por salvar a Terry, —decía la rubia entre quedos sollozos.

—No Candy, las cosas no son como piensas —dijo Eleonor.

Candy alzó su rostro —Intentó quitarse la vida por Terry, no podremos ser buenos amigos los tres —decía entre llanto —quizás yo sea quien mas haga sufrir a Terry si no tomó una decisión ahora mismo, o de lo contrario prolongaré su sufrimiento —Terry debe cuidar de ella.

—No —Sentenció Eleonor —escúchame bien Candy, las cosas no pasaron como tu piensas, y si así hubiese sido, y Susana le hubiese salvado la vida a mi hijo, tu se la has salvado a ella, por lo tanto, ella te debe la vida a ti, así que están a mano, no le deben nada —dijo Eleonor con firmeza.

—Candy, Susana quiere verte —dijo Terry ingresando a la sala de espera.

—Yo también quiero verla, quiero despedirme de ella.

—¿Despedirte?

—Pienso tomar el tren nocturno junto a Stair.

—Te vas esta noche

—Ya nos vimos, no puedo dejar mi trabajo tanto tiempo.

—Candy.

—Terry, cuida mucho de Susana, si yo fuera ella, no te hubiera salvado, soy muy mala —dijo Candy fingiendo fortaleza.

Eleonor negó con la cabeza —Candy no lo hagas, debes escuchar a Terry, recuerda que ya no solo se trata de ti —le dijo Eleonor a la joven rubia en un susurro.

Candy se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa y subió las escaleras.

Luego de hablar con Susana, Candy salió con la mirada mas triste que jamás había mostrado.

La joven rubia recargó su espalda en la pared y dejo caer amargas lágrimas

—Candy —la llamó Terry quien la observaba de pie en medio del pasillo.

—Debo irme Terry —dijo la rubia pasando a su lado y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, acelerando el paso al sentir que Terry venia tras ella.

—Candy no —dijo él rodeándola por la cintura —Pecosa por favor no me dejes —rogó.

Candy cerró los ojos y de pronto como si de una película se tratara comenzó por cosas de Dios a ver las consecuencias que traería su precipitada decisión, ver todo aquello provocó que la joven rubia comenzará a llorar como una niña mientras Terry le rogaba que no lo dejara y que lo escuchara.

Las palabras de Eleonor diciéndole que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba y que aun si así hubiese sido y Susana le hubiese salvado la vida a Terry, ella también le había salvado la vida a Susana así que no le debían nada.

—No te dejara ir, no renunciaré a mi mas preciado sueño —comenzó a decir el castaño asegurando más su agarre en la cintura de ella —. Candy, tu eres mi mayor sueño y no quiero ni deseo renunciar a ti, tu eres mi felicidad Pecosa; —Donde tu estes, ahí quiero estar, donde tu vayas, ahí quiero ir, no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti, sin ti mi vida pierde toda razón de ser, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Candy junto con las últimas palabras de Eleonor: "**Candy no lo hagas, debes escuchar a Terry, recuerda que ya no solo se trata de ti".**

Como un milagro de Dios, mientras Terry hablaba y sostenía su cintura decidido a no dejarla ir, Candy sintió que un ligero movimiento en su vientre que hizo que juntara sus manos a las de Terry mientras lloraba.

—No me iré Terry, escucharé lo que tienes que decirme, y juntos buscaremos una solución.

—Gracias Candy —dijo él pegado a su oido, soltando el agarre de la cintura y girándola para que lo mirase —te amo mas que a nada en el mundo —le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y besaba sus labios.

—Yo también te amo —respondió ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Eleonor, los observaba desde la parte baja. —En cuanto bajaron el último escalón, la guapa actriz se abalanzo sobre ellos y los envolvió en sus brazos.

Candy, cerró los ojos y agradeció al cielo por las acertadas palabras de Eleonor.

Terry y Candy salieron de aquel hospital y se dirigieron al departamento del guapo actor.

Una vez llegaron, Terry comenzó a relatarle a Candy todo lo sucedido, mientras lo hacia, llamaron a la puerta y Terry abrió la puerta.

—John —dijo Terry extrañado —¿que haces aquí?

—Tu padre llamó a casa desde el hospital y me puso al tanto de todo —respondió John —me pidió que hablara con ustedes, hay algo que ambos necesitan saber.

Terry se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso al fiel John.

—Señorita Ardley —Saludó John a Candy dejando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Hola John, me da gusto verte nuevamente —respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

—Y bien —dijo Terry —que es lo que tienes que decirnos.

Luego de sonreír y mirarlos a ambos que estaban con las manos entrelazadas, John comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido aquella tarde.

La sangre de Candy hervía en su interior como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción con cada palabra que John decía, pensar que por una desquiciada estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida, la enfureció en gran manera.

—¡Al diablo Susana!, —mi hijo se merece crecer junto a su padre, no renunciaré a formar una familia feliz junto a Terry, por una obsesionada y desquiciada mujer —dijo para si misma.

—Y así fue como pasaron las cosas —dijo John al finalizar su relato.

Terry se abalanzo sobre John —Gracias, no sabes el gran valor que tiene para mi escuchar de tus labios lo que realmente paso, estaré en deuda contigo eternamente.

—Puedes saldarla ahora mismo —respondió John.

—Dime que quieres que haga y te juro que haré lo que me pidas —respondió Terry.

—Sé feliz con la mujer que amas y sigue con los planes que tenías antes del accidente —respondió John —no merece la pena aplazarlos por nada ni por nadie —dijo John observándolos a ambos.

—Lo haré —respondió Terry con una sonrisa comprendiendo las palabras de John.

—En ese caso —comenzó a decir John —es mejor que me retire y los deje solos.

John se despidió de ambos y salió con una amplia sonrisa de aquel lugar.

—A que planes se refería John? —preguntó Candy curiosa.

Terry tomó la mano de Candy y juntos caminaron hasta la recámara, al entrar, el guapo actor se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio y tras abrir el,compartimento de este, sacó una caja de terciopelo negro y se puso sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Candy, mi dulce Tarzan con Pecas, hoy, sobre el escenario he cumplido uno de mis sueños, pero el mayor de ellos está frente a mi —dijo abriendo la cajita de terciopelo y mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso —por esa razón, esta noche teniendo a Dios como nuestro único testigo quiero hacerte la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Candy quieres casarte conmigo?

Antes de responder, Candy dejó caer gruesas lagrimas de infinita alegría

—Si —respondió la rubia —si acepto casarme contigo.

Terry deslizó el hermoso anilla en el dedo anular de su amada, se puso de pie y selló aquel momento con un beso tierno el cual se volvió mas demandante a medida pasaban los segundos.

La ropa de ambos comenzó a estorbar debido al inmenso calor que comenzó a emanar de ellos.

Terry observó extasiado cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo de Candy, detuvo su escrutinio en la parte de su vientre, notando que no estaba tan plano como él recordaba.

Sonrió al recordar lo glotona que Candy era y que seguramente durante las fiestas de fin de año había dado rienda suelta a voraz apetito.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior inferior al notar como Terry observaba su vientre.

—Veo que has comido de más estos últimos meses —bromeó él besando su vientre y cuando lo hizo, levantó la mirada con sorpresa al sentir que algo se movió mientras besaba aquella zona.

Candy sonreí divertida ante la cara de asombro de Terry.

—Se mueve, algo en tu interior se mueve —dijo él con sorpresa.

—Y lo seguirá haciendo por los próximos siete meses —respondió ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Terry.

—¿Como? —preguntó él sin comprender aún las palabras de Candy.

—Seremos padres —respondió ella —un pequeño rebeldito crece en mi interior.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Terry creyó que moriría, un hijo con Candy, otro de sus sueños hecho realidad.

—Gracias Candy, gracias por este maravilloso regalo —le dijo con sus ojos cristalizados.

Esa noche Terry y Candy se amaron con mayor intensidad, estuvieron a punto de perderlo todo por causa de la desquiciada mente de una joven obsesionada, pero el amor entre ellos y el lazo que ahora los unía era mas fuerte que todas las intrigas que les rodearon.

Continuará...

Agradezco a Ladyofimagination98 por la maravillosa portada que me regaló, gracias, me encantó ? ﾟﾥﾰ?


	25. Chapter 24

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Veinticuatro

En cuanto Eleonor le informó lo que había sucedido, el duque de Grantchester se dirigió a la oficina del director del hospital San José, luego de resolver ciertos asuntos con el director el Duque solicitó permiso para que le permitieran usar el teléfono, necesitaba llamar a John y pedirle que fuera al departamento de Terry en ese mismo instante y le revelara la verdad de una vez.

Luego de colgar la llamada, Richard Grantchester marcó a la operadora y pidió una llamada a Londres.

En cuanto tuvo la conexión hizo una petición a su primo George V Rey de Inglaterra.

El Duque maldijo por todo lo bajo al escuchar de labios de su primo que por motivo de la guerra lo que pedía no podía llevarse a cabo en ese momento ya que desde que un submarino Alemán hundió el Lusitania, un trasatlántico Inglés en el que murieron más de mil personas, muchas de ellas ciudadanos estadounidenses, los viajes a Europa habían sido cancelados.

Tras finalizar la llamada el Duque salió enfurecido de aquella oficina, en vista que no podía enviar aquel par de sabandija a Londres como deseaba hacerlo en esos momentos, cumpliría sus amenazas a su manera en territorio Americano.

Nadie se metía con uno de los suyos y se quedaba tan tranquilamente sin recibir su castigo, y aquellas dos desquiciadas no serian la excepción.

Aquel par de víboras sabrían quién era Richard Grantchester y que cuando amenazaba no lo hacían en vano, les haría pagar todos y cada uno de los malos momentos que le hicieron pasar tanto a su hijo como a Candy y a su futuro nieto, porque si de algo estaba seguro Richard Grantchester, era que aquel pequeño que venía en camino sería un varón que seguiría en la linea de sucesión al Ducado de Grantchester seguido de Terry.

A primera instancia, Susana mandó llamar a Candy con Terry con el único propósito de sacar todo su odio y desprecio en su contra.

Susana sabía que Candy era de corazón noble, razón por la cual ella quería lastimarla con sus palabras.

Pero cuando la joven rubia entró a su habitación la sorprendió con sus palabras.

Cuando Candy se giró dándoles la espalda, la madre de Susana se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído que no dejara ir la oportunidad que aquella jovencita le estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata, le dijo ademas que todo estaría bien, ya que después de todo ellas habían cumplido con la parte del trato que el Duque Grantchester, padre de Terry, les había impuesto.

Susana sonrió al reconocer que su madre tenía razón, Candy estaba renunciando Terry y se lo estaba entregando en sus manos y ella no dejaría ir esa oportunidad.

La ex—actriz caracterizó el mejor personaje de su vida frente a aquella insignificante enfermera pecosa.

Derramó un par de lágrimas y dijo una cuantas palabras, de gratitud, la cual estaba lejos de sentir.

En cuanto Candy salió de aquella habitación, Susana y Carlota Marlowe estaban en lo mejor de su celebración, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a un enfurecido Richard Grantchester junto a Eleonor su esposa.

—Señor Grantchester.

—Su excelencia —corrigió Richard a la mayor de las Marlowe — cuando una de ustedes se dirija a mi persona lo hará con el total respeto que mi título merece —respondió Richard Grantchester con el rostro endurecido como si de una roca solida se tratase.

Ambas mujeres se miraron una a otra y sus rostros palidecieron ante la dureza de aquellas palabras.

—Veo que no fueron capaces de cumplir con lo acordado —les dijo.

—Su excelencia, hemos cumplido a plenitud todo cuanto nos pidió —respondió una aterrada Susana.

—Por supuesto que no lo hicieron —rebatió Richard —o díganme, ¿como le llaman a lo que ha pasado con la señorita Ardley dentro de esta habitación, hace unos minutos atrás? —preguntó el Duque frunciendo el ceño.

Susana negó con la cabeza —pedí hablar con ella para explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, pero ella no me permitió hablar, dijo que lo mejor era que Terruce se quedara junto a mí, intenté persuadirla para que me escuchara pero ella no me escuchó por más que insistí en hacerlo ella se negó a escucharme, no pude hacer nada al respecto —mintió Susana.

Eleonor quien estaba junto al Duque negó con la cabeza ante la hipocresía de aquella jovencita

—¿No pudiste o no quisiste hacerlo? —preguntó Eleonor con indignación.

—Mi hija dice la verdad —intervino Carlota Marlowe —Mi Susie intentó por todos los medió explicarle lo que había sucedido pero esa chica es muy testaruda.

El Duque la fulminó con la mirada —no le permito se dirija en esos términos a mi nuera y futura Duquesa de Grantchester.

—Lo siento —respondió balbuceando una sumisa Carlota Marlowe.

—Richard, cariño, acabemos con este circo de una vez, no soporto estar cerca de estas dos desquiciadas mujeres —dijo Eleonor mirando a ambas mujeres con desprecio.

Richard asintió y dirigiendo su mirada fría a las dos mujeres que lo veían aterradas les dijo:

—El acuerdo que teníamos se cancela aquí —sentenció —usted —dijo Richard señalando a la mayor de las Marlowe —vaya buscando un empleo que le proporcione las suficientes entradas para sus gastos y tú —dijo señalando a Susana —me encargaré que ninguna compañía de teatro reconocida te dé una sola oportunidad.

—Usted no puede hacer eso —dijo la señora Marlowe rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que puedo —respondió el Duque —y agradezcan que por causa de la guerra no cumplo el mandarlas a una de las mazmorras más frías de Londres o de lo contrario les aseguro que en estos momentos estuvieran a bordo de un Transatlántico.

—Usted no puede quebrantar su palabra —dijo Susana llorando.

—Por supuesto que puedo y es justo lo que estoy haciendo —respondió el Duque —mi palabra perdió validez en el momento que ustedes dos quebrantaron la suya.

Diciendo esto último, el duque de Grantchester en compañía de Eleonor su esposa salieron de aquel lugar dejando a una Susana y Carlota Marlowe sumidas en la más profunda miseria.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó en los brazos de su amado.

—Buenos días amor —Terry depositó un beso en la coronilla de su rubia cabellera.

Candy se desperezó y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Terry.

—Buenos días —sonrió —que agradable amanecer.

—De los mejores —respondió él acariciando los rizos dorados.

—¡Terry! —Candy lo llamó.

—Si —respondió él.

—¿Por que no me dijiste nada ayer sobre el accidente de Susana? —preguntó Candy.

—Intenté hacerlo cuando estuvimos aquí y tu no me lo permites, dijiste que cualquier cosa que te quisiera decir podía esperar hasta después del estreno ya que tú también tenías algo que decirme.

Candy apretó los labios al recordar que efectivamente Terry intentó hablar con ella y ella como la testaruda que era no se lo permitió.

Candy acomodó su mentón sobre el pecho de Terry y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

Terry prométeme que a partir de hoy nos diremos todo lo que nos pase y que no nos ocultaremos nada.

Terry acaricio sus cabellos y mirándola a los ojos le respondió.

—Te lo prometo; y comenzaremos desde ahora. —dime qué fue lo que te dijo Susana cuando estuvieron en la habitación del hospital —preguntó

Candy se mordió los labios pues no quería recordar las palabras que Susana le había dicho.

De acuerdo respondió la rubia después de unos segundos.

—Ella dijo que —Candy hizo una pausa —que yo le estaba devolviendo la vida con aquella decisión ya que ella te amaba más que nada en el mundo y que si no te tenía prefería mejor la muerte, me hizo prometer que no te diría nada a ti ni a nadie de lo que habíamos hablado y que además me alejaría de ti y que no te buscaría nunca.

—Es una maldita bruja —dijo Terry apretando la mandíbula.

—Lo es —respondió Candy guardando silencio por unos segundos —necesito ir al hospital y verla.

—¿Para que? —preguntó Terry.

—Necesito decirle unas cuantas verdades que tengo atravesadas aquí —dijo tocando su garganta.

—En ese caso, te acompañaré —respondió él negándose a dejar a solas con aquella pequeña ave de rapiña.

—Lo harás —respondió ella —pero aguardarás afuera, esto es algo entre ella y yo.

Terry quiso protestar pero Candy lo hizo callar con un beso en los labios.

—Te aprovechas de mi, porque sabes perfectamente como convencerme —dijo él cuando Candy cortó el beso.

Ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Oh Por Dios!

—¿Que sucede, amor?

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Albert estas comenzando a asustarme —Sofia extendió la mano y recibió de la os de su esposo el periódico de esa mañana.

—¡Ay no! —dijo Sofia con aflicción al leer el titular

**Estreno de Romeo y Julieta se ve empañada **

**por el intento de suicidio de la ex-protagonista **

**Susana Marlowe**

—Candy —dijo Sofia aterrada al culminar de leer el artículo.

—Sofia, debemos ir a New York, Candy nos necesita —dijo Albert.

Sofia asintió mientras Albert extendía su mano con la intensión de llamar a George para darle algunas intrusiones, pero antes de hacerlo, el teléfono comenzó a repicar, Albert lo levantó inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo —respondió el rubio a quien hablaba al otro lado del auricular.

—¿Quien era? —preguntó Sofia tan pronto Albert cortó la comunicación.

—Tu tio —respondió Albert

—¿Le pasó algo a Candy? —preguntó Sofia con preocupación al recordar el estado de la joven rubia.

—No —respondió Albert respirando tranquilamente —ella está bien, pero tu tio desea que toda la familia viajemos a New York, dijo que lo correcto seria que ellos viajaran a Chicago pero que debido al giro que habían tomado las cosas lo mejor era que nosotros viajáramos a New York.

Sofía sonrió comprendiendo perfectamente el mensaje entre lineas de su tío.

—¿Sabes porque no encontramos a Stair por ningún lado? —preguntó Albert sonriendo.

Sofia negó con la cabeza .

—El muy cabezota se encuentra en New York.

—¿Que está haciendo Stair en New York? —preguntó Sofia.

—No lo sé —respondió Albert —pero tendrá que explicármelo en cuanto nos veamos.

Susana se encontraba en su silla de ruedas con un semblante gris y su mirada perdida.

Tomó sus muletas y se dirigió hasta la ventana de su habitación.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que se girase y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada de Candy.

Cansada de fingir ser la niña buena y sabiendo que ya no tenia nada mas que perder, Susana se propuso a sacar su amargura.

—¿Que haces aquí dijistes que te marcharías anoche?.

—Pues ya ves que no lo hice —respondió Candy.

—¿A que venistes a burlarte de mí? —preguntó Susana.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Candy —no soy igual a ti.

Susana río con burla —¿te crees mejor que yo verdad? —le preguntó.

—Lo soy —le respondió Candy seriamente.

—Di de una maldita vez a lo que has venido y lárgate cuanto antes —sentenció Susana.

Candy la miró con lástima después de todo Susana era una desgraciada joven quien además de perder su pierna había perdido su camino.

—Solo vine para decirte que estás enferma, que tu obsesión te llevo al límite, debes buscar ayuda profesional la necesitas.

—No necesito tus malditos consejos —respondió Susana.

—Estás mal Susana —le dijo Candy mirándola de pies a cabeza —Sabes perfectamente que necesitas ayuda y no permites que nadie te ayude.

—No necesito la caridad de nadie —respondió Susana.

—¿Y quien está hablando de caridad? —preguntó Candy.

—No quiero nada que provenga de ti —respondió Susana —te odio, te odio más que nadie en el mundo, te odio como jamás imaginé odiar a nadie, tú eres la única culpable de mi desgracia, si tú no existieras Terry se habría fijado en mí.

—Estás mal Susana —respondió Candy tranquilamente —Terry jamás se hubiese fijado en un ser tan despreciable como tú, eres tan vil que no te importó atentar contra tu propia vida con tal de salirte con la tuya, eres un ser perverso incapaz de amar a nadie más que ti misma, lo has demostrado con tus propias acciones, tú no amas a Terry, únicamente te obsesionaste con él y lo hicistes más cuando te enteraste de sus orígenes, eres una maldita víbora incapaz de tener un sentimiento puro y desinteresado, y tu ambición te llevó al lugar donde te encuentras. —No vengas a culparme a mí de tu destino, cuando solamente estás cosechando lo que sembraste.

Susana enrojecida de furia ante las palabras de Candy, con dificultad y esfuerzo usando las muletas se aproximó a la joven rubia, soltó una de las muletas cuando estuvo frente a Candy e intentó abofetearla, pero Candy en un rápido movimiento sostuvo su mano en el aire, inmovilizando a Susana.

—En tu maldita vida intentes tocarme siquiera o te juro por Dios que me olvidaré de tu condición y te responderé de la misma manera —advirtió Candy roja de rabia.

—Suéltame maldita —gritaba Susana.

Al escuchar los gritos de Susana en el interior de la habitación, Terry ingresó a ella de manera inmediata en el momento justo en que Candy empujaba a la joven ex-actriz y esta caía de bruces en el suelo.

—Vámonos de aquí Pecosa, no merece la pena que te mal gastes tu tiempo con esta demente.

Meses mas tarde los Grantchester se enterarían que la ex-actriz había terminado trabajando en un teatro de mala muerte, por algún tiempo y que con el pasar de los meses se fue perdiendo de la realidad y terminó recluida en un Psiquiátrico luego de atacar a una de sus compañeras —la señora Marlowe por su parte terminó vendiendo flores en las afueras de los teatros de la ciudad hasta que murió a causa de una gripe no atendida.

Continuará...

—_**Ahora si mis lectoras, se nos viene el Epilogo **_? ﾟﾥﾰ_**.**_

—_**Debo confesar que me sentí Candy mientras enfrentaba a Gusi, aunque si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de Candy, no duden que hubiese arrastrado por todo el hospital a esa lombriz con complejo de Diva **_? ﾟﾘﾂ_**.**_

—_**No cabe duda que a cada marranito se le llega su navidad y las Marlowe no fueron la excepción.**_

—_**El que siembra maldad cosecha maldad, ni hablar las Marlowe cosecharon lo que sembraron.**_


	26. Epílogo

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Fiesta Blanca

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Veinticinco

Epílogo

—_**Llegamos al final de esta historia, y antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero agradecerles el favor de su atención durante todo este tiempo.**_

—_**Mil y millones de gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan.**_

—_**Gracias **__**FantasiaCandy**_ _**por este bello fanart **_? ﾟﾥﾰ

—_**Y ahora si, sin más comenzamos...**_

—Oh Dios! Muero por ver la reacción de Archie cuando se entere —decía Stair entre carcajadas.

—Seguro se irá de bruces como lo hiciste tu —respondió Terry burlón.

Candy quien estaba junto a ellos estalló en carcajadas al recordar que Stair casi se desmaya cuando le informaron que se hospedarían en casa de Eleonor Baker

Se necesitaron muchas manos abanicando el rostro de Emilia Elroy Ardley.

La mujer estuvo a punto de desmayarse mas de una vez al escuchar que finalmente el hijo de aquel noble Inglés pedía de manera formal la mano de Candy en matrimonio.

Con Candy, los lazos entre los Ardley y la nobleza se afianzaban aún más, ya que el futuro esposo de la chica era el sucesor al Ducado de Grantchester.

Pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto...

Elroy pegó el grito en el cielo cuando le informaron que la boda de los chicos debía celebrarse en el periodo de una semana.

—¿Por que la prisa? —Preguntó la matriarca Ardley —Candice puede regresar con nosotros a Chicago, podemos organizar una hermosa fiesta mientras el joven Grantchester continúa con las presentaciones de teatro.

Richard acostumbrado a negociar con este tipo de personas, se vio obligado a intervenir de la manera mas sutil que le fue posible.

—Milady, creo que es mejor que celebremos la boda en la fecha que los chicos proponen, recuerde que mi hijo estará rodeado de muchas damitas, que sin duda querrán comprometerlo de una u otra manera y ninguno de nosotros queremos eso ¿verdad? —Le aseguro milady que si dichas jóvenes ven un anillo de matrimonio en el dedo de Terruce, no se le acercaran.

Elroy se quedó en silencio meditando en las palabras dichas por el Duque de Grantchester.

La matriarca Ardley no era ninguna tonta.

Dirigió su mirada a Terry y a Candy; en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la rubia se dió cuenta que algo en ella había cambiado, la mirada de la joven era diferente y ahora que lo notaba su cuerpo lucia diferente.

Después de algunos segundos imaginando todo tipo de escenario, Elroy finalmente aceptó que la boda se realizada en una semana, por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a que alguno de aquellos escenarios que rondaron sus pensamientos su cumpliesen y fueren impedimento en la union entre Candy y Terry, mas ahora que una sospecha comenzó a rondarle en la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dijo Elroy —organizaremos todo para dentro de una semana.

El Duque sonrió para sus adentros —gracias milady, sé que entre mi esposa y usted organizaran todo rápidamente.

—Stair necesito hablar contigo —pidió Albert en tono serio.

El chico de lentes sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería el centro de la conversación suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para la reprimenda que le esperaba.

—Usted dirá tío William.

A lo lejos Candy observó como Stair suspiraba e inmediatamente se dirigió junto a Terry hasta el lugar donde se encontraba.

—¿Que haces en New York? —preguntó Albert.

—Vino en cuanto se dio cuenta del accidente en el Teatro —Candy respondió impidiendo que Stair dijera algo.

—Gracias Candy —respondió Stair con una sonrisa a la chica rubia, realmente agradecía su gesto, pero no era justo que ella mintiera por encubrirlo —realmente agradezco que trates de ayudarme, pero debo hacerme responsable de mis acciones y asumir las consecuencias.

—Stair no —dijo Candy.

—Debo afrontarlo Candy —respondió él dirigiendo su mirada a Albert —Tío William, la razón por la que vine a New York fue con el propósito de abordar un barco militar que me llevaria como soldado voluntario al frente de guerra.

—¿Que? —dijo Albert —Stair creí que habías desistido de esa locura, me dijiste que no lo harías.

Stair negó con la cabeza —lo siento Tío William, lamento mucho el haberte mentido, estuve a punto de subir al barco, solo faltaba una firma para completar la documentación, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, vi el periódico donde hablaba del accidente en el Teatro, y fue entonces que decidí no firmar, Candy me necesitaba en ese momento, no podia dejarla sola.

Antes de que Albert comenzara a reprender al joven inventor, Candy intercedió por él.

—Albert no le reprendas, Terry y yo ya lo hemos hecho —dijo Candy

Albert suspiro.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré si me promete que no volverá hacer algo parecido.

—Te doy mi palabra Tio William —respondió Stair.

Una semana después...

El gran día había llegado, Candy se acercó a la ventana y atisbó a travez de las cortinas el movimiento en el jardín.

Sonrió al ver a Annie y Patty felices, vestidas con un hermoso vestido celeste, junto a la abuela y a Stair quien seguía embromando a Archie por su reacción al enterarse que su hermano mayor se hospedó en casa de la gran Eleonor Baker.

Candy giró un poco el rostro y se encontró con Sofía y la Tia Elroy quien sostenía al pequeño Anthony en brazos, siguió observando y vio a Eleonor junto a Richard Grantchester y sus tres hijos, siguió su escrutinio por el jardín hasta que vio a la razón por la cual su corazón se paralizaba; Terry vestido con un impecable frac blanco se encontraba en otro extremo del jardín junto a Robert Hathaway a un pequeño grupo de sus compañeros de Teatro.

—Señorita Ardley es hora de vestirse —dijo Maggie obligándola a detener su escrutinio.

Candy sonrió —tienes razón Maggie —respondió mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

—Señorita ajustaré un poco más el corset, no sé qué pasa, el vestido no cierra —decía Maggie preocupada.

Candy se mordió los labios para no reír pues ella sabía de sobra la razón por la cual aquel vestido no cerraba, pero no dijo nada.

La rubia agradecía la ayuda Maggie pero extrañaba la compañía y ayuda de Dorothy.

Mientras Maggie ajustaba el corset, Candy suspiró —cuanto hubiese deseado que sus madres estuvieran junto a ella es día y compartieran su alegría.

—Adelante —dijo Candy tras escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

—Pequeña, te ves hermosa —dijo Albert acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en la frente —¿Estas feliz? —preguntó el rubio.

—Si —respondió ella —pero debo confesar que mi felicidad seria completa si la señorita ...

Candy fue incapaz de terminar la oración al ver que sus dos madres ingresaban a la habitación.

—Señorita Ponny, hermana Maria, están aquí —dijo la rubia mientras iba en su encuentro para abrazarlas.

—Mi niña —la señorita Ponny limpio el rostro de las lagrimas en las mejillas de Candy —no llores, este debe ser el día mas feliz de tu vida, así que debes sonreír —le reconvino.

—Creí que no vendrían, se lo mucho que aman a los chicos del hogar y sé que nos los dejarían solos.

—El señor Ardley y Tom se encargaron de todo —respondió la hermana Maria —No podíamos perdernos este momento.

—Maggie y yo nos retiramos para que puedan charlar a solas un momento —dijo Albert —regresaré por ti en unos minutos Candy.

Candy asintió.

—Candy queremos que sepas que estamos muy orgullosas de ti —dijo la señorita Ponny en cuanto quedaron solas.

Candy sintió remordimiento de conciencia ante aquellas palabras y por esa razon quiso sincerarse con aquellas dos bellas damas que la habían criado con tanto amor y principios los cuales ella quebrantó.

—Señorita Ponny, hermana María hay algo que necesito decirles.

—No digas nada Candy —respondió la señorita Ponny comprensivamente —no hace falta que lo hagas lo sabemos y no te juzgamos por ello.

—Pero como —dijo Candy sorprendida.

—Candy te conocemos mejor que nadie —respondió la hermana María —desde que regresaste de Londres notamos algo diferente en tu mirada, nos dimos cuenta que dejaste de ser una niña y te convertiste en una joven y una mujer responsable de tus acciones.

—Perdóneme —dijo Candy bajando el rostro —les fallé.

La señorita Ponny posó una de sus manos en la mandíbula de la joven e hizo que esta alzar el rostro y la viera.

—No tenemos nada que perdonarte Candy —le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa comprensiva —te amamos tal y como eres, nos sentimos muy orgullosas de ti, has realizado tus sueños y estas a punto de casarte con el hombre que amas y que te ama con la misma intensidad.

—Gracias —dijo Candy abrazándolas.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que las tres mujeres cortaran el abrazo.

—Es hora —dijo Albert ingresando a la habitación.

Terry no dejó de contemplar a Candy durante todo el tiempo que duró la ceremonia.

Candy se veía hermosa en aquel vestido blanco entallado a su cuerpo, su sonrisa radiante y sus verdes esmeraldas brillan cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban..

Cada uno pronunció sus votos matrimoniales, prometiéndose amarse y respetarse hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas.

El momento del tan esperado beso llego; Terry alzó el velo que cubría el rostro de Candy y acercó sus labios a los de ella y depositó un tierno beso ante los aplausos de todos los presentes.

—Te prometo que en cuanto la guerra en Europa acabe, viajaremos a la Villa de Escocia donde todo comenzó —decía Terry mientras bailaban el vals —por ahora debemos conformarnos con esto —dijo mostrando con su mirada todo a su alrededor —Terry sonrió traviesamente y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Candy para susurrarle: —pero te prometo que esta noche tendremos nuestra propia FIESTA BLANCA —dijo mientras besaba la oreja de Candy.

Candy sintió escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo ante las palabras de Terry imaginando todo lo que harían.

Antes que todos los invitados se marcharan Terry raptó a Candy, llevando con él un solo regalo, el que su madre le había dicho que Candy debía usar la noche de bodas.

Con su esposa en brazos, Terry ingresó a su departamento y tras cerrar la puerta con llave se dirigió hasta la habitación.

Luego de bajarla, el castaño le entregó el presente de Eleonor.

—Mi madre ha dicho que debes usarlo la noche de bodas.

—¿Que es? —preguntó Candy curiosa.

Terry imaginaba el contenido de aquella caja pero optó por hacerse el desentendido

—No lo sé —respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros —¿por que no lo abres y lo averiguas? —sugirió

Candy abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto sacó la prenda de aquella casa.

—¡Oh Por Dios! Me resfriaré si uso esto —dijo mostrando la prenda.

Terry rió divertido —no lo harás, además no creo que lo vistas por mucho tiempo —le dijo con un guiño de ojo.

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron furiosamente.

Terry rió ante aquella reacción, adoraba que aún cuando conocían sus cuerpos ella aun sentía pudor de su desnudez.

—Póntelo —la animó el castaño.

Candy ingresó al cuarto de baño con la pequeña prenda en mano.

—Terry —lo llamó

La voz sonaba preocupada, razón por la cual Terry, de un brinco salió de la cama, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla y en dos zancadas llegó al cuarto de baño.

—Es muy pequeña —dijo Candy

Terry se echó a reír

—Según mi madre, es el último grito de la moda.

—Dijiste que no sabía que era lo que había en el caja —dijo ella acusadoramente.

—Imaginaba lo que era, pero no lo sabia con exactitud —se defendió él —Ven aquí—dijo tomándola de la mano —se te ves hermoso.

Candy no se movió —No saldré del cuarto de baño vestida así —respondió ella.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema que te lo quites y salgas completamente desnuda —dijo Terry divertido ante el sonrojo de ella.

—Terry ..—dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

Terry se acercó a ella —descuida amor, te prometo que no vestirás ese modelito por tanto tiempo —le dijo alzándola en brazos y llevándola hasta la amplia cama que habían compartido hacia unos días.

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron al contemplar a Candy vestida en aquella diminuta ropa blanca de encajes que le dejaba ver sus rosados pezones y la pequeña mata de bellos.

Terry devoró a Candy con la mirada antes de hacerlo con sus labios, para acto seguido deshacerse de aquella toalla y quedar frente a ella totalmente desnudo, mostrándole la prueba eminente de su deseo por ella.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y mojó sus resecos labios con su lengua.

Terry tocó y exploró a su antojo cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer y disfrutó cada uno de los gemidos que ella emitía ante sus caricias.

Cuando sintió que Candy estaba al límite, Terry se posicionó sobre ella y lentamente ingresó en ella.

Candy alzó las caderas y comenzó a moverse bajo el cuerpo de Terry.

Terry no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar cada segundo junto a ella, pero Candy tenia otros planes; en un rápido y repentino movimiento la rubia se posicionó sobre Terry y comenzó a moverse como él le había mostrado debía hacerlo.

—¡Oh Dios Mio! —Decía Terry entre gemidos roncos — eres una excelente alumna.

—Y tu un excelente maestro —respondió ella mientras subía y bajaba.

—Candy no soportaré mucho tiempo —decía él tomándola por las caderas.

—No lo hagas —respondió ella con voz entre cortada.

Ambos gimieron al unísono cuando un arrollador orgasmo se hizo presente dejándolos exhaustos.

7 meses después...

Terry salió del Teatro en cuanto John le avisó que Richard y Eleonor llevaron a Candy al hospital, ya que el bebé estaba por nacer.

Para cuando Terry llegó al hospital San José, Candy había dado a luz.

—¿Como están? —preguntó Terry agitado de la carrera en la que se enfrasco en cuanto John lo dejó frente al hospital.

—Ya nació —respondió Eleonor emocionada.

Terry estaba por preguntar el sexo del bebé cuando una enfermera salió.

—Familiares de la señora Candice Grantchester.

—Soy su esposo —respondió Terry inmediatamente.

—Puede pasar —dijo la enfermera amablemente permitiéndole el paso.

Terry ingresó a la habitación para encontrar la imagen mas hermosa que jamas había visto, Candy amamantaba a su bebé.

El castaño se quedó inmóvil observando aquella escena digna de ser recordada por siempre.

—Acércate Terry —lo llamó Candy —ven y conoce al pequeño Terruce.

—Un niño —dijo Terry sonriendo al escuchar de labios de Candy el nombre de su hijo.

—Míralo Terry, es muy parecido a ti —decía Candy mostrando al bebé —tienes tu cabello, tus ojos...

—Y tus pecas —agregó él tocando la pequeña nariz de su hijo salpicada de pecas.

Dos días mas tarde, Candy y el pequeño Terruce fueron dados de alta y se dirigieron a la casa que habían comparado algunos meses atrás donde Dorothy quien había llegado desde Chicago para quedarse y ayudar a Candy, aguardaba por ellos junto a los felices abuelos.

Dos meses mas tarde...

Luego de acomodar al pequeño Terry en su cunero, Terry se dirigió a la habitación mas retirada de la casa, aquella cual Candy y él habían acondicionado de blanco, desde las paredes, las cortinas, ropa de cama y todos los muebles, aquel espacio era uno de los lugares mas preferidos para ambos, lo llamaron el cuarto blanco donde cada noche luego que el pequeño Terry se dormía se reunían en aquel lugar para llevar a cabo su Fiesta Blanca privada.

Candy aguardaba por él como siempre lo hacía, recostada en la divan blanco, vestida una con de aquellas prendas color blanco que lo volvían loco con solo mirarla, una sonrisa arrolladora y mirada oscurecida por el deseo de realizar las travesuras que solían hacer en aquella habitación.

En cuanto ingresó y luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro, Terry caminó hasta donde Candy aguardaba por él.

Con cada paso que daba, el castaño dejaba caer una prenda hasta quedar completamente desnudo ante ella que lo devoraba con la mirada.

—Te amo Terry

—Y yo te amo a ti mi amada Pecosa, —respondió él con voz ronca —Amo cada Fiesta Blanca que disfrutamos juntos dentro de esta habitación —le dijo mientras devoraba sus labios y le hacía el amor con toda la pasión que le fue posible.

Fin...

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las que me acompañaron hasta aqui.

Reciban un fuerte abrazo y un beso a la distancia.


End file.
